Tombe l'ange sur nos cœurs déchus
by Scriboulette
Summary: S'il y avait un mode d'emploi pour endurer la douleur, pour se reconstruire, et encore sourire avec les yeux, il aurait tout donné pour le posséder. Mais cette utopie n'existe pas. La douleur est propre à chacun et il se sait. Il cherche sa propre vérité, sa propre rédemption dans la cité des anges. [UA sans surnaturel]
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour les puppies!_

 _On se retrouve pour une nouvelle fic qui devait être un OS et qui s'est avérée trop grande donc je vais devoir la découper en chapitre._

 _Je remercie mes bêtas **Calliope** et **Amalko** sans oublier **Zephire** qui m'a beaucoup aidé à garder un Scott dans les clous malgré l'UA._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1  
**

 **Plume de papier, encre de cœur**

* * *

Stiles remuait son cocktail fluorescent, la mine sombre. Le night-club underground dans lequel il avait atterri ne le poussait pas à se détendre. Les strip-teaseuses remuaient leur corps lascivement contre les barres, sous les projecteurs violets, bleus et verts, donnant un aspect encore plus surréel à l'endroit. La musique grave et ronronnante lui éclatait les oreilles au point qu'il n'arrivait plus à s'entendre penser et c'est tout ce qu'il voulait pour le moment. Ironiquement, il se crispait à chaque fois qu'une femme – une serveuse – collait un peu trop son corps dénudé contre le sien pour récupérer les commandes que le barman leur confiait. Et l'alcool ne délassait absolument pas ses muscles. Il avala d'une traite le contenu étrange de sa boisson, laissa négligemment un billet sur le comptoir, mais avant qu'il ne pose les deux pieds sur le sol, le mixologue fit glisser un autre verre à sa place, un sourire charmeur accroché aux lèvres, faisant bouger son crâne de façon à ce que ses cheveux roses se meuvent de façon mystérieuse le long de ses yeux. Stiles roula des yeux et se pencha contre la surface laquée le séparant de l'homme.

_ JE N'AI RIEN COMMANDÉ DE PLUS ! hurla Stiles pour se faire entendre à travers les basses qui grondaient dans toute la boîte.

Le barman tourna la tête et fit un mouvement sec du menton pour lui indiquer que cette commande venait de quelqu'un d'autre. Stiles suivit du regard l'endroit que lui indiquait « cheveux roses ». Un homme. Magnifique, au demeurant, le regard sombre, avec des yeux verts qui le dévisageaient comme s'il allait faire de lui son prochain repas. Malheureusement pour lui, cette assurance affichée, comme si Stiles lui appartenait déjà, agaça le jeune homme qui le fusilla du regard en faisant un « non » sec de la tête.

Stiles se tourna de nouveau vers « cheveux roses » pour lui remettre la consommation. Pourtant, le barman commença dans un premier temps à faire la sourde d'oreille jusqu'à ce que Stiles prenne le verre avec l'intention évidente de le lui jeter au visage. Il fut cependant interrompu dans son élan quand une main chaude et calleuse se referma sur la sienne, ramenant son bras doucement contre le comptoir alors qu'un grand corps massif se collait à lui.

_ Ne faites rien de regrettable, il finirait par appeler la sécurité, expliqua une voix mélodieuse et complètement addictive à ses oreilles et un frisson lui remonta le long de l'échine, électrisée.

Stiles tourna la tête pour rencontrer les yeux couleur tempête qui l'avaient tant énervé deux minutes auparavant. De plus près, il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de sa contemplation. L'homme sentait bon, ce qui était probablement un luxe dans ce lieu lugubre. Sa barbe taillée au millimètre près et ses cheveux parfaitement coupés contrastaient avec sa tenue décontractée, bien que la veste en cuir qu'il arborait lui donnât un petit côté rebelle qui fit s'assécher les lèvres de Stiles.

_ Toujours pas intéressé ? demanda doucement son interlocuteur au creux de son oreille.

Il n'avait pas besoin de crier pour recouvrir les sons parasites tout autour d'eux. Stiles l'entendait plus distinctement que tout le reste. Pourtant, il resta là, le regard fixement ancré sur cette bouche qui venait de lui parler. Il commença à dodeliner la tête de haut en bas avant de s'interrompre pour faire un mouvement de gauche à droite, pour finalement tout stopper, la tête ankylosée par l'alcool. Il avait conscience, comme spectateur de ses propres actes, d'avoir fait bouger son crâne dans tous les sens, se donnant des airs d'écervelé superficiel. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda le comptoir, où le même cocktail traître que le précédent le narguait encore. Il fut cependant happé par le rire rauque de son interlocuteur.

Ce dernier le saisit par les hanches et l'emmena dans un coin reculé. Il le poussa contre un mur où il commença à lui embrasser le cou tout en se frottant contre lui. Stiles lâcha un long gémissement en s'accrochant aux cheveux de jais, incapable de réfléchir correctement.

_ Est-ce que ça veut dire oui ? insista son assaillant, prêt à l'embrasser.

Stiles roula des yeux et passa ses mains derrière la nuque de l'homme pour l'attirer contre lui. Il mordit directement les lèvres de ce bel inconnu. Ils jouèrent là, sans vraiment approfondir le baiser. Juste à se mordre, s'attraper les lèvres et se les lécher. Le brun avait passé l'une de ses mains sous le haut de Stiles tandis que l'autre le soutenait contre le mur.

_ Viens avec moi, supplia l'homme contre son oreille.

_ Je ne pars pas d'ici, rétorqua Stiles, tout de même sur ses gardes, malgré l'alcool courant encore dans ses veines jusqu'à ses connexions nerveuses.

Le brun se recula un peu, toisant sa proie et finit par lui saisir la manche pour l'entraîner jusqu'aux toilettes glauques de la boîte. Stiles arqua un sourcil en voyant la cabine défoncée dans laquelle il l'emmenait. À bien y réfléchir, elle était parfaite. La cuvette était partie en séjour prolongé, ne laissant qu'un maigre trou au fond des quatre murs en bois mélaminé. Son amant d'un soir le plaqua contre une des parois, le maintenant prisonnier tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Il finit par le retourner sans douceur, passant ses mains sur les plis de son aine pour atteindre l'ouverture de son jean. Il lui faisait des baisers papillon contre sa nuque, et Stiles pouvait sentir ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête à chaque contact. Il avait chaud. Cet homme lui donnait chaud. Et c'est dans un état second qu'il comprit qu'il était en train de se faire pénétrer dans un lieu qu'il aurait oublié le lendemain, par une beauté endiablée qui avait eu la présence d'esprit d'enfiler un préservatif. Le jeune homme pouvait le sentir à cause de la sensation du silicone et de lubrifiant industriel. Il était le genre de personne à être particulièrement sensible. Même avec un gramme cinq d'alcool dans le sang, il avait encore une conscience aiguë de son corps. Heureusement pour lui, il était dans un état second tel, qu'il aurait pu prendre n'importe quoi dans le fondement avec une aisance déconcertante. Son partenaire lui, ne faisait pas grand cas de ses états d'âme, il avait déjà commencé un va-et-vient lent et profond, plaquant un peu plus Stiles contre la paroi froide. Ce dernier laissa échapper un soupir, la sensation n'était pas excellente, mais c'était bon. Bon de s'oublier dans les bras d'un autre et oublier l'espace d'un instant, tout ce qui faisait qu'il ruminait devant un verre d'alcool. C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait. Une musique lui claquant la tête, des substances bâillonnant son esprit et un inconnu pour museler son corps.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Il travaillait dans un petit magasin de comics depuis une semaine et demie maintenant. Ça ne payait pas beaucoup, mais il aimait vraiment son boulot. Il pouvait parler avec d'autres passionnés et passer ses heures perdues à se plonger dans de vieux numéros de petits nanars. Son patron était un type de trente-trois ans à peine, un peu dans la lune, franchement gentil et pas très au fait de son propre commerce. Stiles avait fini par lui faire cracher le morceau, il avait récupéré cette boutique qui appartenait à son frère décédé. Le jeune homme avait eu envie de se fracasser la tête contre un mur, car de toute évidence, la petite boutique qui prospérait jusqu'à maintenant risquait la fermeture si son patron continuait de prendre les choses avec autant d'insouciance. La veille, Stiles avait mis le nez dans sa compta, trop catastrophé de voir que des types « marchandaient » avec lui pour des éditions rares. Avec un peu de chance, s'occuper de remettre sur pied ce petit commerce lui permettrait de ne plus dormir dans ce petit hôtel miteux sur Alpine Street.

Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, le dos claqué par sa position et les yeux rougis d'avoir passé autant de temps à potasser les chiffres des deux dernières années. Stiles s'étira longuement, le dos ramassé contre le dossier de la chaise de bureau. Il finit par se frotter les yeux, fatigué.

_ Stiles, arrête-toi pour aujourd'hui. Va te prendre un café au Starbucks.

_ J'ai presque fini, Jordan. Mais il va falloir que tu sois plus sérieux. Je ne vais pas pouvoir suivre sin...

Ils furent interrompus par le son distinctif de la clochette d'entrée.

_ JORDAN ?

Stiles fusilla du regard son patron et lui souffla un « pas de négociation ». Le grand blond avait un sourire qui atteignait ses yeux verts, il quittait la pièce, rieur, sans perdre des yeux son employé. Il lui fit une salutation militaire qui exaspéra Stiles autant qu'elle l'amusa. Il se rapprocha du bureau en bois, prêt à finir le bilan de l'année précédente alors qu'il entendait vaguement son patron discuter avec son client. Stiles espérait sincèrement qu'il allait se tenir à ce qu'il lui avait demandé et arrêter de faire des fleurs au premier connard venu.

_ STILES ?

Le jeune homme sursauta, faisant claquer la vieille souris contre la surface de chêne massif. Il ronchonna en se redressant, mais, en toute honnêteté, il préférait que Jordan l'appelle à la rescousse pour ne pas faire une énième bourde. Il sortit de l'arrière-boutique, pas très sûr du comportement qu'il aurait à adopter face au client dont s'occupait son patron. Le type avait tout du gars gentil, mais Stiles avait appris à se méfier. Il ne voulait pas faire de généralisation, mais Watts n'était pas si loin que ça, bon peut-être un peu, mais quand même. L'hispanique face à lui avait dû avoir un accident ou quelque chose de moche parce que sa mâchoire déconnait quelque part. Une dissymétrie dans son visage qui fit oublier à Stiles toutes ses intentions désagréables. Il se trouva proche de Jordan, attendant que ce dernier ouvre la bouche, incapable de détourner son regard de l'homme face à lui. Ses yeux rieurs l'invitaient à se détendre et Stiles se maudit d'être tombé si rapidement sous son charme original.

_ C'est lui, indiqua Jordan en attrapant Stiles par une épaule pour le coller contre lui et le secouer gentiment.

Le jeune homme était totalement perdu. Il passait de l'inconnu à son patron, des questions plein la bouche et débordant jusque dans ses yeux. L'hispanique eut l'air immédiatement ravi. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, un sourire encore trop marqué sur son visage, la voix figée dans sa gorge alors qu'il se penchait vers Stiles pour lui saisir les épaules à son tour.

_ C'est génial, mec ! Jordan avait vraiment besoin de quelqu'un comme toi pour lui secouer les puces. Il a vraiment de la chance de t'avoir trouvé.

_ Stiles, je te présente Scott McCall...

_ Le dessinateur de « Oxomoco » un putain de trésor à avoir dans sa bibliothèque primer il y a maintenant cinq, alors qu'il venait à peine d'avoir vingt-huit ans, faisant de lui l'un des plus jeunes récompensé de cette année là, je sais, le coupa Stiles.

Le jeune homme se tut, fier d'avoir pu en boucher – encore – un coin à son patron totalement néophyte, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise ce que Jordan venait de lui dire. Il écarquilla les yeux en regardant l'homme face à lui qui n'avait toujours pas effacé ce sourire trop rayonnant de son visage.

_ Oh. Mon. Dieu. Scott McCall. Oh mon dieu. Oh mon Dieu.

Scott partit dans un grand éclat de rire, ce qui coupa net Stiles dans son délire.

_ Il est excellent, celui-là, Jordan. Ne le lâche pas. Ravi de t'avoir rencontré Stiles, souffla-t-il, prêt à mettre les voiles.

Le patron de Stiles fit un clin d'oeil à son ami, et le salua avec un grand sourire ravi.

_ Tout le plaisir était pour moi, marmonna Stiles, complètement mou et assommé par la nouvelle.

Une fois que Scott eut disparu de la rue, Stiles se retourna d'un bloc dans un mouvement sec et soudain vers son patron et s'approcha en deux grandes enjambées.

_ SCOTT MCCALL ? Scott Putain de McCall ! Tu connais Scott McCall, toi ? J'y crois pas ! Je suis en train de rêver. C'est certain. Je me suis endormi devant ton pc pendant la compta et j'ai fait le rêve le plus incroyable de ma vie.

Jordan rit à l'enthousiasme effaré de son employé.

_ Et pourtant...On était dans le même lycée. Il a travaillé pour mon frère pendant plusieurs étés et c'est ici qu'il a commencé à dessiner les premières planches d'Oxomoco, dans l'arrière-boutique, sur ce vieux bureau où se trouve ce pc que tu hais tant.

_ Ce bureau est à moi maintenant, Parrish. Je crache dessus s'il le faut, rien à foutre.

Ils se toisèrent quelques secondes, Stiles les sourcils froncés et le poing encore en l'air, Jordan le visage rouge, des larmes aux coins des yeux et une envie de rire mal contenue. Fatalement, il laissa libre cours à son hilarité devant son employé totalement décontenancé.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Stiles faisait pianoter ses doigts sur le bureau, concentré sur les comptes du mois. Presque un mois et demi qu'il travaillait là et il avait l'impression d'être le petit frère adorable de Jordan. Il était en train d'enregistrer son travail quand quelqu'un entra dans la boutique. Il s'étira un peu avant de sortir de l'arrière-boutique, Jordan était parti acheter leur déjeuner, il gardait donc le fort en son absence. Il se stoppa net en arrivant dans la boutique quand il vit Scott en face de lui. Ce dernier lui offrit un magnifique sourire en le voyant, ce qui fit instantanément rougir le jeune homme.

_ Stiles...

_ Mr McCall, le salua-t-il en retour, gêné.

_ Mr McCall ? Oh Merde. Pas de ça, s'il te plaît. Appelle-moi Scott. Mr McCall était mon père et je t'assure que ce n'était pas un homme fréquentable, répondit l'hispanique légèrement désappointé.

_ Oh ! Euh, je... Je m'excuse Mr... S, Scott, je... vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

_ Mmh oui, Jordan m'a appelé parce qu'il a réussi à mettre la main sur un des derniers Detective Comics n°27 de 1939.

Malgré la demande de son client, Stiles resta obstinément planté en plein milieu des étals de comics, perdu dans ses rêves alors que Scott attendait patiemment qu'il réagisse, le couvant de son regard bienveillant.

_ Stiles ?

L'interpellé sembla se rappeler qu'il n'était pas dans son lit en train de se prélasser et sursauta en voyant que Scott attendait toujours qu'il revienne avec lui, dans cette petite boutique de Melrose Avenue.

_ Je. Euh... Oui. Pardon. Je...

Stiles montra le comptoir-caisse de Jordan et se dirigea d'un pas raide vers ce dernier. Il se pencha pour regarder les box pleins à craquer de petites éditions perdues et inclassables mélangées aux quelques commandes que Jordan avait reçues dans la semaine.

_ Il doit... Il doit l'avoir rangé par là, c'est ici qu'il met les commandes des clients, je...

Il réussit à le retrouver, les mains tremblantes et le palpitant à mille à l'heure. Il avait envie de hurler, de se frapper pour être un tel abruti. Il se comportait comme une groupie. Scott McCall ne s'intéresserait jamais à lui de près ou de loin. Juste une vague et gentille politesse de convenance parce qu'il était l'employé un peu fou de son ami d'enfance. Il se redressa d'un bond. Bien décidé à rester professionnel et ne rien laisser paraître de ce béguin totalement idiot.

_ Voilà ! s'exclama-t-il en lui tendant précautionneusement le blister dans lequel se trouvait l'édition rare. Stiles se pencha sur le petit écran du vieil ordinateur industriel sur lequel le logiciel commerçant restait constamment en veille.

_ Cela vous fera... Stiles faisait une recherche rapide pour trouver le prix enregistré par son patron.

_ Quatre cent mille dollars, répondit Scott alors que Stiles cliquait sur le prix de mille cinq cents dollars affiché sur l'écran.

_ Mille... Quoi ? Mais...

Il reprit sa souris et regarda les informations enregistrées par Jordan.

_ Non, non, non, il a déjà été sorti de son blister et quelques pages sont abîmées, ce qui réduit drastiquement sa valeur, rétorqua Stiles, pour une fois d'accord avec son patron.

_ Vous êtes touchants tous les deux, commença Scott en sortant à son tour le comics de sa protection de plastique.

_ Écoutez, Jordan prend peut-être les choses un peu trop à la légère, mais ce serait de l'escroquerie de vous demander une telle somme.

_ Toi, écoute-moi. C'est un comics d'avant-guerre. Toutes les éditions encore existantes ont été possédées par des enfants ou des bouquinistes ambulants sur les squares. Tu penses réellement que ces livres peuvent rester intacts malgré tout ? Et puis... Quel est l'intérêt de posséder un livre s'il perd de sa valeur lorsqu'on le lit, c'est totalement ridicule. Je connais sa valeur et je ne prendrais pas pour moins que ça.

_ Mais...

_ De toute façon, je vais faire faire un virement directement par ma banque. Fin de l'histoire.

_ Attendez, attendez, on parle de quatre cent mille dollars là, c'est... C'est pas rien comme somme, vous... vous voulez pas investir dans un petit appart, une voiture ou...

Stiles se tut, le regard de son interlocuteur le désarma totalement.

_ Tu me plais vraiment, Stiles.

Stiles resta là, statufié alors que Scott partait, son tout nouveau bien en main et le sourire aux lèvres. Encore. Le jeune homme finit par se secouer les puces et voulut se remettre les idées en place, mais force était de constater qu'il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Quatre cent mille dollars, quoi...

* * *

OoO

* * *

Autant dire qu'une rentrée de presque un demi-million de dollars avait changé beaucoup de ... Trois semaines ne révolutionnaient pas non plus un monde. Stiles bataillait toujours avec Jordan pour tenir correctement la compta et ne pas faire trop de gentillesse avec les rapaces ambulants qui lui servaient de clients, mais... il avait un putain de meilleur salaire. Pas de quoi devenir Crésus, mais suffisamment pour justifier son attention totalement absorbée par les petites annonces d'appartements dans le journal, assis sur une chaise en inox à la terrasse d'un petit café branché d'Oakwood. Le soleil brillait tellement que les parasols blancs s'étendaient sur tout l'espace et Stiles se maudissait un peu d'être parti en débardeur-bermuda alors que sa peau fragile craignait les expositions au soleil.

_ Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir là ?

Stiles redressa la tête sur Scott, toujours son sourire charmant plaqué au visage.

_ Oh, oui ,oui ! Je vire mes affaires ! s'exclama Stiles, tout enthousiaste.

Il observa avec quelle aisance et quel charisme l'hispanique interpella un serveur pour un double expresso. Il n'y avait rien de méprisant dans sa manière d'être ou de faire les choses et parfois Stiles se demandait s'il n'imaginait pas l'aura que dégageait cet homme. Il se pinça la cuisse pour arrêter de le déshabiller du regard de cette façon si niaise et puérile.

_ Ça tombe bien que tu sois là. Après vérification, on a constaté que tu nous avais payé seize mille six cents dollars de trop et Jordan n'arrive pas à te joindre depuis. Il était déjà furieux quand il a su que tu insistais pour le payer cette somme si exorbitante, mais là...

Scott se pencha un peu plus sur la table, son regard perçant, focalisé sur la gazette délaissé juste devant le jeune homme. Il tenta de le prendre entre ses mains quand le jeune homme claqua le journal d'un geste sec de la main contre la petite table en résine.

_ Ne fais pas comme si tu ne m'entendais pas. Jordan doit te rembourser.

_ Je t'ai très bien entendu. Il n'y a pas à discuter sur ce sujet, je ne laisserai pas Jordan me rembourser. C'est l'inflation, la valeur de nos biens ne cesse d'augmenter de jour en jour.

_ Très bien, si tu le prends comme ça...

Stiles se rencogna au fond de sa chaise, vexé et boudeur, les bras croisés contre son torse, laissant Scott, prendre à loisir le journal encore délaissé sur la table. Le serveur choisit ce moment pour apporter son café au dessinateur qui consultait maintenant les petites annonces que Stiles avait commencé à entourer.

_ Tu cherches un logement ? l'interrogea Scott sans vraiment attendre de réponse car cette dernière semblait évidente, c'était plus une phrase jetée comme une constatation, ce qui tomba fort bien car Stiles était tout décidé à l'ignorer royalement.

Scott, lui sortit son téléphone, pianota dessus avant de le porter à son oreille et d'attendre.

_ Qu'est-ce que…?

Scott lui sourit et lui souffla un « fais-moi confiance »

_ Erica ? Oui... Est-ce que c'est toujours toi qui t'occupes de Wilshire Center ? 412 South Berendo Street ?... Oui... T'es un ange. Il s'appelle... Stiles, Mmh non, je n'ai pas son nom de famille sous les yeux. Non, c'est... Tu comprendras quand tu le verras. Non... Dans deux semaines. Oui je sais. Je t'embrasse Erica. Oui, je le lui dirai. Bye.

Stiles le regardait. Choqué. Les yeux emplis d'horreur et la bouche grande ouverte.

_ Mais...

_ Ne t'énerve pas. Il fait partie des annonces que tu viens d'entourer et il se trouve que... bref, j'ai juste donné un petit coup de pouce pour que ton dossier soit accepté. Echo Park n'est pas un quartier recommandable pour un garçon comme toi et...

Stiles écarquilla les yeux,vexé et Scott bafouilla encore plus avec ses propres explications.

_ Un... Un garçon... comme moi, répéta Stiles comme si les mots lui écorchaient la bouche.

_ Non. Non. Ne le prends pas comme ça. J'ai... Je t'aime bien Stiles, vraiment. Je ne te fais pas la charité, je... je t'aide juste, à, à, à, à ne plus te retrouver dans la précarité, Jordan m'a dit pour l'hôtel, et crois-moi, il sera le premier à approuver ce que je viens de faire. Il s'inquiète. On s'inquiète tous.

La colère de Stiles s'évanouit comme neige au soleil devant la mine déconfite et pleine de culpabilité de son aîné.

_ Je. Jeeeee, je consens à passer l'éponge si tu viens à la boutique te faire créditer de la somme que Jordan te doit, tenta Stiles assez fier de lui.

_ Quoi ? Non.

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ Parce que, le comics et ton appartement sont deux choses complètement différentes. Je m'excuse de m'être immiscé dans tes affaires sans ta permission, mais je ne suis pas vraiment, si désolé que ça. Pas si je te sais plus en sécurité, répondit en toute sincérité le dessinateur en laissant un gros billet sur la table, prêt à partir.

_ Ne fuis pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire là, pour commencer ? s'agaça Stiles, frustré par la tournure des événements.

_ Moi ? Mais juste prendre un café Stiles... Juste un café... Prépare-toi. Je t'appelle pour la visite.

_ Vous êtes particulièrement agaçant, Mr McCall.

Scott grimaça au patronyme qu'il détestait et s'éloigna, doucement, le sourire aux lèvres. À cet instant , Stiles avait envie de le lui arracher.

_ C'est de bonne guerre, gamin.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Ses doigts se crispaient contre le téléphone qu'il tenait en mains alors qu'il faisait les cent pas devant la petite boutique de comics. Son autre main se perdait dans ses cheveux, ses sourcils se fronçaient, sa jambe droite tremblait et il se mordait la lèvre inférieure avec insistance. Deux mois qu'il avait fuit Beacon Hill pour venir se perdre dans la grande cité des anges. Il s'attendait à quoi ?

_ N'insiste pas, Lydia. Non. Je ne reviendrai pas.

Il regarda Jordan, qui le toisait, inquiet. Il lui fit un petit signe qui se voulait rassurant, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'avait rien d'avenant en ce moment même.

_ NON ! En quelle langue je vais devoir te le dire ? Et ne me fais pas de psychanalyse à deux balles, je t'en prie. On dirait ta mère...

Il n'avait même pas vu Scott rentrer dans la boutique. Ce n'est que quand il vit son patron plaquer une feuille sur laquelle était inscrit quelque chose qu'il s'aperçut de la présence du dessinateur à ses côtés. Merde. Depuis combien de temps se donnait-il en spectacle de cette façon ?

_ Va te faire foutre, Lydia ! Tu comprends ça ? Tu comprendras jamais rien. Tu ne peux pas comprendre parce que tu n'es pas à ma place et n'espère même pas que je vienne vous voir, ta mère ou toi dans votre cabinet de merde pour que vous puissiez tenter de me rappeler à « la raison » ! Je gère comme je l'entends et tu n'as pas le droit de me juger pour ça !

Il regarda ses pieds pour tenter de respirer profondément. Il avait envie de lancer son téléphone loin sur la route pour que ce dernier meure écrasé, ployant sous les roues d'un quelconque quatre-quatre. Il avait envie de partir en courant, fuir encore. Il avait envie de se recroqueviller sur lui-même et pleurer parce que c'était trop dur et que son amie d'enfance ne voulait rien comprendre. Il n'écoutait même plus ce qu'elle lui disait, il regarda son écran et coupa la conversation avant de jeter son téléphone pour de bon avec toute la rage dont il était capable. Il regardait la route, comme hanté et remarqua que son corps s'agitait à grand renfort de larges respirations seulement lorsque quelqu'un posa une main sur son épaule. Crise de panique ? Il se tourna vers Scott, les larmes perlant aux coins des yeux et la lèvre inférieure tremblante.

_ Viens avec moi.

_ Mais... Jordan...

_ T'es clairement pas en état, et si tu avais lu ce qu'il tentait de te dire tout à l'heure, tu saurais qu'il te demandais de prendre ta journée, lui expliqua Scott avec ces yeux qui faisaient totalement craquer et ployer Stiles à chacune de ses demandes.

Stiles se laissa traîner dehors, désormais incapable de retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Il mit du temps à comprendre que Scott venait de s'arrêter et qu'il lui tendait désormais un casque de moto. Il le mit mollement, sous le regard inquiet de l'hispanique et enjamba le bolide dans un état second. Il ne remarqua que tardivement qu'ils ne se dirigeaient pas vers Wilshire Center, mais qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans une zone pavillonnaire des nouveaux riches de L.A., probablement Los Feliz, dont il avait entendu Jordan parler une fois. Il savait que Scott habitait dans ce quartier, mais il n'avait jamais osé s'aventurer si loin dans cette immense ville. L'hispanique conduisait à travers les hautes collines du quartier quand il finit par ralentir dans une haute allée pour atteindre une maison cachée dans un renfoncement. Il gara sa Horex VR6 Roadster dans le garage bordé de lierre, coupa le contact et entraîna le jeune homme à travers un dédale de pièces et de couloirs qu'il ne remarqua même pas. Il le posa sur son canapé, alluma la télé et lui souffla quelque chose que Stiles ne comprit pas. Il ne regardait même pas l'écran, totalement désintéressé par la vie dans le monde.

Stiles sursauta quand le dessinateur revint avec un café bien noir qu'il posa délicatement sur la table basse, face à lui. Stiles tourna lentement sa tête vers lui et son corps agit plus vite que sa tête. Il fondit sur la bouche de son aîné pour un baiser désespéré. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça mais il en avait besoin. Scott le repoussa un peu dans le canapé et le jeune homme crut un instant que son geste avait été déplacé, mais Scott lui attrapa la nuque pour lui soumettre un autre baiser. Scott, s'écarta un peu, scrutant le visage de Stiles. Sa main restait fermement autour de la nuque du jeune homme alors que l'autre balayait quelques-unes des mèches qui passaient devant ses yeux. Il l'interrogeait du regard. L'hispanique était pourtant si proche que leurs souffles se mélangeaient encore et Stiles ne résista pas à l'envie d'attraper ses lèvres entre les siennes.

Encore.

Timidement, dans un premier temps, puis il ne parvint plus à se concentrer sur autre chose que cette langue qui le grisait complètement. Les échanges devenaient de plus en plus désordonnés, les caresses, plus pressantes et plus orientées. Scott se rapprocha, plus près encore, le tenant avec une douceur féroce, collant son corps au sien, plaquant leurs deux corps échauffés, tendus. Après quelques minutes, il repoussa complètement Stiles contre la surface en cuir, le laissant haletant alors qu'il commençait à déboucler la ceinture du jeune homme, les mains tremblantes. Les gestes étaient un peu précipités, et souvent Scott revenait pour embrasser Stiles, comme pour le conforter dans l'idée que tout allait bien, qu'il était d'accord avec ça. L'hyperactif voulut se redresser pour soustraire le dessinateur de son haut, mais ce dernier le repoussa encore. Il se pencha sur le corps désormais dénudé de Stiles pour le caresser avec lenteur, prenant son temps, appréciant le grain sous ses doigts. Les larmes de Stiles redoublèrent alors même qu'il avait l'impression d'être l'objet d'une adoration qu'il ne méritait pas.

_ Ssshht, souffla Scott en passant ses pouces sur les yeux humides et clos avant d'embrasser l'une des joues de Stiles et de redescendre lentement. Trop lentement au goût du jeune homme. Mais Scott ne lui laissait aucune possibilité d'agir ou de se mouvoir.

_ Apprécie juste, murmura le dessinateur.

Stiles laissa retomber sa tête lourdement contre le coussin de cuir moelleux et hoqueta de surprise quand Scott lui saisit la verge pour lui imprimer quelques mouvements avant de la prendre en bouche. Stiles sentait avec exactitude suffocante la langue de Scott passer le long de sa fente pour descendre le long de sa couronne en quelques gestes circulaires. Il joua un moment avec le frein et décida de le prendre complètement en bouche, arrachant, cette fois, un cri à Stiles qui se transforma bien vite en une série de gémissements qu'il tenta de refréner. Comme pour le punir, Scott l'aspira plus durement, exerçant une pression sur sa queue qui lui vrilla totalement les synapses. Le plaisir était devenu bien trop intense. Stiles avait juste l'impression que Scott voulait lui arracher son orgasme par la force, ce qui, fonctionna de façon fulgurante. Alors même qu'il laissait enfin libre cours à son plaisir, ses gémissements s'élevant avec force dans la pièce, il ne fallut pas plus d'une poignée d'allers-retours pour que Stiles sente sa jouissance toute proche. Il tenta d'éloigner Scott de lui, de marmonner un semblant de phrase inintelligible, mais ce dernier resta sourd à ses avertissements. Stiles, vint, ravagé et honteux, dans la bouche de son aîné, qui lui, semblait ravi par la tournure des événements.

_ Je... Je suis désolé, balbutia Stiles, la respiration encore hachée, le rouge aux joues et le regard fuyant.

_ De quoi es-tu désolé ? demanda le dessinateur en se léchant les lèvres avec une lenteur qui hypnotisa le jeune homme.

_ Je euuh...pour... euh... j'ai...

Scott sourit en se penchant sur le visage de Stiles. Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, puis sa joue droite avant de se redresser d'un mouvement leste.

_ Mais...

_ Mais quoi, Stiles ? demanda doucement le dessinateur, dont les yeux débordaient d'une candeur qui fit chavirer le cœur de Stiles instantanément.

_ Et toi ? le questionna Stiles d'une voix tremblante

_ Ne t'occupe pas de moi, pense à toi. Allez, bois ton café et viens m'aider. J'ai encore un tas de choses à faire.

_ Oh euh, je vais, je vais partir, je voulais pas... C'est... Je suis...

_ Détends-toi Stiles. Si je t'ai amené ici c'est que j'en avais envie. Ce sera juste plus simple de faire du tri dans mes vieux cartons de comics avec deux mains en plus. On va s'amuser, je te le promets.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Il s'était installé une sorte de routine entre les deux hommes. Plus d'un mois maintenant que Scott venait le chercher à la fin de sa journée de travail, il l'emmenait jusqu'au 2661 Aberdeen Avenue, dans sa jolie petite maison atypique et le ramenait sur Wilshire Center à la tombée de la nuit. Et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. Il avait mit du temps à se sentir à l'aise dans cette grande maison. Avec cet homme si extraordinairement incroyable. Mais Scott avait su y faire. Maintenant, il était allongé sur le parquet vieilli du grenier en train de rire aux explications caricaturales et mimées de Scott. Quelques cartons avaient été éventrés et pour certains, ils vomissaient encore leur contenu sur le sol, jetant pêle-mêle des revues aux couvertures glacées, sur celles déjà amoncelées un peu partout.

_ Scott ? Tu es où ?

_ Dans le grenier, prunelle de mon cœur, amour de ma vie, répondit l'interpellé, le rire dans la voix et les yeux pétillants de malice.

L'hilarité de Stiles redoubla de plus belle, alors que des pas dans le petit escalier escamotable se faisaient entendre. L'entrée du grenier laissa apparaître un homme, magnifique au demeurant, les yeux couleur tempête et la barbe taillé au millimètre près, le corps cintré dans une veste en cuir qui lui donnait un petit air rebelle. Le rire de Stiles mourut instantanément dans sa gorge, estomaqué. Et c'est avec la sensation d'être en plein délire qu'il vit l'homme s'approcher de Scott pour l'embrasser amoureusement, comme une salutation bien rodée.

_ Tu me pré...oh !

Derek s'était interrompu, surpris de trouver le jeune homme qu'il avait voulu ramener chez lui quatre mois auparavant et avec qui il avait fini par coucher dans des toilettes insalubres.

_ Oh ? Que se passe-t-il ? l'interrogea Scott, curieux alors qu'il lui caressait le bras doucement et tendrement.

Stiles lui, pour la première fois depuis trois mois et deux semaines et quatre jours exactement, regardait la main gauche de Scott, son annulaire précisément, celui-là même qui arborait une magnifique alliance qui devait valoir une fortune. Ses yeux migrèrent vers celle du bel inconnu du bar, où le même anneau trônait fièrement. Il les regarda tour à tour plusieurs fois, ses yeux s'agitant dans un sens puis l'autre à mesure que son visage perdait toutes couleurs humaines, devenant aussi pâle et verdâtre qu'un légume douteux.

_ Stiles ? s'inquiéta Scott.

_ Je...

Il était incapable de parler, la bouche sèche et le corps cimenté sur place. Il sentait la crise de panique pointer le bout de son nez.

_ C'est le gars avec qui j'ai couché il y a quatre mois dans le Milliways, celui que je voulais ramener ici, expliqua platement Derek.

_ Non... C'était Stiles ? Incroyable ! s'exclama Scott impressionné en regardant Stiles comme s'il était le dernier ovni déclaré.

_ Tu as...

_ Sexe oral, éluda Scott sans quitter Stiles des yeux, qui, lui, ne comprenait plus rien. Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'était lui que tu voulais ramener, tu ne ramènes jamais personne, s'émerveilla un peu plus Scott.

_ Et pourtant. C'est bien lui, pas de doute là-dessus.

_ C'est... C'est notre premier coup de cœur commun, Derek !

_ Mmf, ce n'est pas comme si on les exhibait à chaque fois.

_ C'est vrai. Mais cette fois, c'est un signe... Stiles ?

La respiration ample et trop rapide, le visage pâle et la tête qui bourdonnait, Stiles n'entendait plus que vaguement la conversation, trop concentré sur son souffle qui commençait à devenir saccadé, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour l'apaiser. Il se sentit soulevé pour être appuyé contre un corps ferme. Il sentit vaguement être reposé puis allongé au sol, avec un petit sac en papier sur ses voies respiratoires.

_ Respire... respire... doucement, ça va aller. Tout va bien.

Plus tard, il se réveilla dans un lit, un peu las et perdu. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne se rappelait plus où il se trouvait, mais Scott choisit l'instant où il se redressa en position assise pour s'installer sur le bord du lit. Il se pencha sur lui, la mine inquiète, une main vite posée sur son front.

_ Tu te sens mieux ? l'interrogea-t-il, soucieux, en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Au loin, Stiles pouvait voir Derek adossé au chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés. Il avait cette expression qui ne permettait pas à Stiles de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Son regard se reporta de nouveau sur Scott dont la main chaude était maintenant posée sur sa joue et Stiles se rappela que ces deux-là étaient mariés. Deux hommes mariés avec qui il avait couché.

_ Je... J'en sais rien, souffla-t-il en réfléchissant deux fois plus.

Scott tourna sa tête vers Derek, qui haussa les épaules, sûrement peu au fait de la démarche à suivre. Stiles se frotta les tempes, son cerveau moulinait dans la semoule. Il n'arrivait pas bien à cerner ce qu'il faisait là et maintenant, il avait plus envie que jamais de partir, de ne plus penser à Scott ou Derek, s'enfermer dans son appartement à double tour, manger de la crème glacée devant Battlestar Galactica à en exploser, ignorer les probables appels de la terre entière... Ah non, il n'avait plus de téléphone. C'est de cette façon qu'il réalisa à quel point il se retrouvait isolé, seul, telle une proie facile pour un couple en mal de sensations fortes. La colère monta si brusquement dans son corps qu'il en sursauta, bondissant du lit tel un diable monté sur ressort. Il voulut sortir de la chambre, mais Derek s'interposa, barrant le passage de son corps massif. Scott lui, s'était levé avec l'intention de le calmer, mais maintenant Stiles ne ressemblait plus qu'à un animal traqué, rabattu contre un mur par deux hommes dont il ignorait tout ou presque. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme voulut frapper l'un d'eux pour pouvoir fuir, mais Derek lui saisit le poignet.

_ Calme-toi, lui ordonna-t-il en resserrant sa prise autour de son poignet.

_ Derek, ne fais pas ça... Lâche-le, le supplia Scott en posant une main douce sur celle de son mari.

_ Il vient de s'évanouir, c'est...

_ Je sais, mais tu lui fais encore plus peur de cette façon.

Derek relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur Stiles, l'air confus. Stiles exhumait encore sa rage, ce qui rendit son assaillant encore plus misérable. Scott caressa sa main gentiment pour le rassurer et Derek finit par souffler des excuses au jeune homme.

_ Stiles... Je, je te jure qu'on ne te veut pas de mal c'est...

_ Reste, le coupa Derek.

_ Quoi ?! cracha Stiles complètement ulcéré.

_ Ok ! Ok ! Stop ! Stiles, veux-tu bien venir t'asseoir avec moi s'il te plaît ? lui demanda Scott, le visage décomposé par le désespoir avec ce regard si suppliant que même cette tête de mule de Stiles ne pouvait que craquer. Ce dernier hocha la tête pour opiner en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. Fâché d'être si faible face au dessinateur.

_ Derek, est-ce que tu pourrais appeler un traiteur pour ce soir ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger, Stiles ?

_ Je ne reste pas pour manger, claqua Stiles.

_ S'il te plaît... reste, insista Scott avec ce même regard...encore.

Stiles détourna le regard de Scott. Confus. Il soupira longuement et se laissa retomber sur le lit lourdement. Il était une telle loque. Il détestait la façon si adorable avec laquelle Scott arrivait à tout obtenir de lui.

_ D'accord, souffla-t-il.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?

_ J'en sais rien Scott, je... ce qui vous inspire, là, j'ai juste...

_ C'est la première fois, on... on ne joue pas avec toi, tu sais. C'est... Putain ! C'est compliqué. Je t'aime... beaucoup. Et Derek, malgré le fait qu'il soit...

_ Brutal ? Autoritaire ?

_ Oui... Scott se racla la gorge, rougissant un peu. Tu... l'intrigues, il... euh...

_ Vous êtes, un genre d'union libre ?

_ C'est compliqué.

_ Ça m'aide pas vraiment, tu sais ? De juste. Savoir que c'est compliqué. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ?

_ Rien. Enfin... Non, on... tu es, différent.

_ Scott. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda Stiles de façon autoritaire, coupant court à la façon ridicule dont il tournait autour du pot.

_ Toi. On te veut toi, lâcha Derek en revenant dans la pièce et Scott en retint sa respiration.

Stiles se redressa en position assise et plongea son regard dans celui de Derek. Il était soulagé que Derek soit une personne aussi franche, de toute évidence, le bafouillage incompréhensible de Scott aurait fini par le rendre fou.

_ Merci.

_ Il m'a rendu fou plus d'une fois de cette façon, répondit Derek sur un ton entendu.

* * *

 _Et voilà mes chats!  
_

 _Un merci à tous ceux qui lisent, les fidèles comme les discrets._

 _Je ne sais pas exactement si j'aurais la possibilité de poster toutes les semaines donc je préfère tabler sur quinze jours pour le moment, on verra par la suite_

 _J'espère que cette fic vous plait_

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, c'est la rémunération du cœur, pour les auteurs ;p_

 _A bientôt_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour les puppies!_

 _Je vous post le second chapitre avec de l'avance, je ne sais pas ce qu'il en sera pour la semaine prochaine donc..._

 _L'equipe de bêtas, ne change toujours pas, Merci à **Calliope** , **Amalko** et **Zephire** pour leur travail formidable._

 _Je vous remercie vous, aussi, également, pour cet accueil chaleureux, je ne m'y attendais pas, surtout pour une histoire de ce genre là, donc, **MERCI**! tout vos petits mots m'ont extrêmement touchée._

 _Les réponses aux Guest se trouve en fin de chapitre._

 _En attendant, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre, **ATTENTION** la température monte!_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **Plume de cœur et Papier d'ancre**

* * *

Un mois. Deux semaines. Cinq jours. Vingt et une heures. Et.

Stiles reposa sa fourchette pour regarder sa montre.

Approximativement douze minutes.

C'était le temps que Stiles avait attendu. S'il y avait une chose à savoir sur Stiles, c'est que son TDA-H avait eu beaucoup de conséquences _._ Et l'une d'entre elles était qu'il avait développé quelques TOC. Pas de façon évidente, bien sûr. Mais ils étaient là. Stiles comptait les choses dans sa tête. Retenait beaucoup d'informations inutiles telles que les prénoms des gens qu'il ne rencontrait qu'une fois. Comme celui de la caissière de son petit supermarché à l'angle de West 3rd Street et South Vermont Avenue, à qui il avait à peine dit bonjour ce matin-là. Chin-Sun. Il se souvenait que ça l'avait interpellé qu'une personne d'origine asiatique s'appelle au premier abord « Menton-soleil », mais il s'était dit que c'était franchement limite comme réflexion et quelques recherches google plus tard, tout prenait un autre sens. Sun voulait dire « Bonté » et Chin « Unique » Chin-Sun « Précieuse » et... peu importe, peu importe. Non, l'important , c'était que Stiles avait tendance à utiliser des unités de mesure quand il était stressé. Ce qui avait été le cas lorsqu'il avait découvert le lien entre Derek et Scott. Ce qui l'avait amené à regarder sa montre. À inscrire l'instant dans son esprit et à enregistrer le temps qui passe jusqu'à ce qu'il se passe quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Stiles ne savait pas et il était là, là à regarder un couple se raconter vaguement leur journée, sans vraiment se rendre compte que Stiles n'avait pas touché à son assiette, trop pris qu'il était par toutes ses pensées parasites.

Il devait savoir.

Il avait besoin de savoir.

Il posa sa fourchette violemment et se redressa en plaquant ses deux mains sur la table. Son geste était sec et un peu emporté. Il le regretta à l'instant même où les deux autres tournèrent leurs mines surprises vers lui. Et puis finalement non, il ne regrettait pas.

_ Ça suffit !

_ Quoi ? demanda Scott, perdu, en échangeant un regard avec Derek qui l'était tout autant.

_ Vous avez très bien compris tous les deux. Il y a une éternité de cela, Derek me dit que vous me voulez et depuis RIEN. Enfin pas rien. On se voit, vous êtes putain d'adorables et c'est juste une horreur de vous quitter, mais vous êtes toujours là, à vous comporter comme si j'étais la nouvelle « Lassie » de la propriété. Ou, ou, ou, ou, je ne sais pas quoi d'autre du même genre et je ne saisis plus vraiment ce qu'« on te veut » signifie vraiment, expliqua Stiles en essayant d'imiter la voix de Derek lorsqu'il avait prononcer ses paroles.

Il regarda un moment Scott et Derek, complètement hallucinés, et il se mit à stresser encore davantage.

_ Est-ce que ça voulait dire « on te veut comme sujet d'observation dans notre maison » ou « on te veut comme petit frère » ? Ce qui... serait vraiment très étrange parce que j'ai quand même couché avec vous et que j'ai adoré chaque putain de minutes de toutes ces choses et que depuis j'ai juste, juste envie de recommencer, encore, encore, encore et, et,... il était en train de repenser à la manière dont Derek lui avait retourné le cerveau ou encore, à la façon dont Scott l'avait embrassé avec passion, avant de se rendre compte que les deux autres le regardaient encore intensément, attendant qu'il développe ses idées.

_ Pitié, achevez-moi, il faut que je me taise..., gémit le jeune homme en se ratatinant sur sa chaise.

Ce fut Derek qui se leva le premier et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de couiner en pensant à la manière pathétique dont il avait exposé son problème. Il recouvrit sa bouche avec ses mains, mortifié à l'idée d'avoir l'air d'une collégienne en ébullition devant ces deux hommes, si sexy qu'il n'arrivait plus à les regarder sans penser à la façon dont ils étaient bâtis en dessous de tous leurs vêtements et ça le rendait dingue. Il aurait préféré que toute cette histoire s'arrête avant qu'il n'éprouve toute cette frustration gênante qui le rendait barge ! Il avait vingt et un ans ! On ne pouvait décemment pas attendre de lui une abstinence de plus d'un mois. C'était beaucoup trop long et il arrivait à bout de nerfs.

Quand il osa redresser la tête, les deux hommes étaient face à lui et il déglutit difficilement.

_ Si vous voulez que je... commença Stiles en montrant la baie vitrée pour signifier « partir ».

_ Viens..., souffla Scott contre la peau de son cou, ce qui l'électrisa instantanément, faisant se grêler son derme comme une traînée de poudre.

_ Tout ce que vous voulez, murmura-t-il en saisissant la main tendue de Derek.

Le mouvement était sûr. Stiles se retrouva plaqué contre son torse qu'il sentait ferme sous ses doigts. Derek souriait, et Stiles se mit à rougir face au regard de prédateur qu'il arborait. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait se faire dévorer. Il avait chaud à l'idée de ce qui allait probablement se produire. Il fut cependant vite attiré contre Scott qui commença à lui dévorer la bouche après avoir retiré sa chemise à carreaux puis son t-shirt. Stiles le vit à peine jeter ses vêtement dans un coin de la pièce, incapable de réfléchir très loin, trop concentré sur les mains, les odeurs, les goûts. Derek profita de sa distraction pour le clouer contre le mur du couloir. Il avait investi sa nuque de baisers et Stiles lui laissait libre accès à son cou, groggy qu'il était par le jeu des deux époux. Les mains de Derek s'affairaient à déboucler la ceinture de son pantalon alors que Stiles lui, soufflait des « putain » entre chaque baiser. Derek avait passé ses mains sous ses fesses et le plaquait fermement contre lui, humant par instant son odeur. Scott, pourtant, ne laissa pas Derek monopoliser le corps du jeune homme. Il déstabilisa son mari, le repoussant à son tour contre la paroi pour lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure. L'hyperactif se sentit étrangement réceptif face à ce spectacle, son visage le chauffant délicieusement alors que son érection pulsait dans l'air. Scott récupéra Stiles, dégageant l'hyperactif de ses vêtements échoués à ses pieds dans un geste leste. Ce dernier se défit de ses chaussettes disgracieuses d'un mouvement habile, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie et c'était probablement le cas. Le dessinateur esquiva Derek qui tenta de l'attraper et se mit à accélérer le pas, amusé, le long du couloir jusqu'à la chambre, entraînant Stiles à sa suite. Ils se heurtèrent contre la porte, un peu essoufflés, et se regardèrent, complices. L'hispanique, un sourire aux lèvres, emprisonna Stiles de son corps, enfermant son visage entre ses deux mains ,et se pencha à son oreille.

_ Le grand méchant loup va te manger, Stiles, souffla-t-il avant d'ouvrir la poignée.

_ Scott..., grogna Derek qui les avait rattrapés.

L'ours, ou plus particulièrement, le grand méchant loup réussit à saisir une des mains de Stiles pour le tirer à lui. Derek l'avait enfermé dans une étreinte exigeante mais bientôt Scott revint près d'eux et Stiles se mit à murmurer des mots incohérents, ne sachant où fourrager ses mains ou vers qui porter son attention. Il était pressé contre deux corps chauds, oubliant totalement sa nudité.

Derek avait fini par lâcher Stiles. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et ce dernier se décolla des lèvres absolument incroyables de Scott. Il lança une œillade paniquée à Derek, mais celui-ci le rassura d'un sourire tendre en posant sa main sur sa nuque pour l'inciter à embrasser de nouveau Scott. Il lui caressait les flancs et avait fini par passer sa main dans la chevelure douce de son mari, les empêchant de se décoller l'un de l'autre. Et doucement, Derek passa derrière Scott pour lui déboutonner sa chemise, lentement. Scott ne semblait pas faire grand cas de lui, trop occupé à exciter Stiles de ses baisers. Le jeune homme en avait la respiration hachée et difficile. Les rougeurs de son visage ne voulaient pas le quitter mais il n'aurait arrêté ça pour rien au monde. Et sans que Stiles ne s'y attende, il fut happé par le regard de Derek.

_ Tu vas le regarder prendre chaque foutu centimètre de ta queue en lui. Tu vas le regarder rougir à cause du plaisir que tu lui provoqueras. Et je veux que tu le fasses crier. Sur le lit, maintenant, ordonna Derek d'une voix rauque.

Stiles déglutit, la bouche sèche. Il regarda Scott qui restait focalisé sur ses propres mains caressant ses flancs. Stiles se contractait à chaque fois que les doigts du trentenaire caressait sa peau. Il retint sa respiration quand Scott migra vers ses fesses et il réussit à peine à émettre une protestation.

_ Mais...

_ Sshht, ne discute pas, interrompit Scott en le poussant sur le lit en question.

Scott s'assit à califourchon sur Stiles, faisant rencontrer leurs deux verges en érection. Il passa sa main sous le crâne de Stiles, le ramenant plus près de lui, et l'embrassa dans un échange plus intense encore de souffle, de salive et de langues. Ils se frottaient l'un à l'autre et tout devenait sensiblement plus chaud dans la tête de Stiles. Il était incapable de penser correctement. Quand Scott le relâcha un instant, il remarqua que Derek était en train de s'asseoir dans un large fauteuil. Leurs regards s'ancrèrent et le brun commença à se branler au rythme de leurs déhanchements. Le souffle du jeune homme s'échappa, tremblant, à l'idée d'exciter cet homme de cette façon. Il en gémit, et les sensations que Scott lui procuraient le grisèrent un peu plus. Stiles avait fermé les yeux. Ses mains passaient le long du dos de Scott pour revenir contre son torse, appuyant légèrement, imprimant dans sa mémoire le grain, la texture, le galbe de son corps. Le souffle du dessinateur échauffait ses sens, il ressentait tous les touchers, toutes les sensations avec une telle exactitude qu'il en était surpris à chaque fois qu'il couchait avec quelqu'un. Leurs deux membres lubrifiés de trop de plaisir, se rencontrant, l'ensuquaient complètement. Il avait la bouche sèche dès que Scott ne s'occupait plus de l'embrasser et sentit exactement arriver le moment où son corps ne lui appartenait plus.

Stiles se redressa un peu plus, caressa doucement les fesses de Scott avant de lui saisir l'arrière de ses cuisses, le ramenant brusquement contre lui et le retourna contre le lit.

Sa main toujours fermement ancrée sous le genou de Scott, Stiles le força à plier la jambe alors qu'il enfonçait deux doigts entre les lèvres rougies de son aîné. Stiles n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard de cette bouche perverse qui encerclait ses doigts de façon si...

Il sortit ses doigts de la bouche de son amant, la respiration lourde, un couinement au bord des lèvres. Scott était si sexy comme ça, étendu entre les draps, à le regarder avec envie, sans ne jamais rien faire de plus que l'observer. Il se sentait hypnotisé par cet homme, aussi préféra-t-il se concentrer davantage sur ses doigts humides de salive et les ramener contre cette entrée qui fit rougir Stiles instantanément.

_ Fais-le... tu ne veux pas décevoir Derek, n'est-ce pas ? le questionna Scott d'une voix qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

Stiles, étrangement intimidé par l'idée de décevoir Derek, ce tourna un instant vers ce denier. Son regard était toujours aussi intense, comme une bête prête à bondir sur sa proie. L'homme se lécha les lèvres avant de lui montrer deux de ses doigts qu'il fit doucement aller et venir dans les airs comme pour mimer ce que Stiles devait faire. Il ne lui fallut rien de plus pour insérer les deux doigts en Scott qui rejeta la tête en arrière, poussant un gémissement qui dura longtemps. Stiles eut d'abord peur d'y être allé trop fort, trop vite ou d'avoir introduit trop de doigts d'un seul coup, mais au moment où il voulut les retirer, Scott se déhancha pour se renfoncer contre, gémissant encore, soufflant un « oui » à peine audible. Stiles eut soudain les pupilles qui se dilatèrent à l'idée que Scott prenait son pied, tout son corps se grisa et il faillit sincèrement faire jouir Scott sur ses doigts tant il était subjugué par ce corps réagissant de façon si réceptive à ce qu'il lui faisait. Il suffisait de voir son corps se tendre et s'arquer à chaque mouvement, ses lèvres rougies d'être trop maltraitées, ses yeux embués et ses pupilles dilatées alors que son souffle tremblait lorsqu'il ouvrait la bouche, saisie par le plaisir. Stiles ne pensait plus à sa propre érection battant l'air pour un peu d'attention. Il regardait le petit trou détendu accueillir ses doigts avec une telle facilité, les petits bruits mouillés étaient tout simplement incroyables, mais ce fut la supplique de Scott pour exiger plus encore, à peine chuchotée, qui le fit extraire ses deux doigts.

_ N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai demandé, Stiles, gronda Derek.

Sa voix rauque avait brisé le flou dans lequel s'était oublié Stiles et ce dernier déglutit en se rappelant chaque mot lentement prononcé par l'homme sur un ton qui semblait contenir toute la luxure du monde. Il sentait le regard brûlant de Derek sur lui, et toutes les attentes qu'il avait pour lui. C'était si pervers. Mais tellement excitant...

Quand Stiles voulut se reculer pour mettre un préservatif, il constata qu'il en avait déjà un. Il regarda Scott, surpris, se demandant à quel instant on le lui avait mis, mais ce dernier se contenta de lui sourire gentiment. Il revint vers l'hispanique, écartant un peu plus ses jambes pour présenter son gland à cette entrée frémissante. Stiles attrapa la main du dessinateur, mêlant ses doigts aux siens pour l'aider à pousser jusqu'au bout. Scott avait du mal à respirer et le visage rouge. Stiles sourit, incapable de résister et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il commença un langoureux va-et-vient, doucement, sans se presser, avec attention. Scott semblait bien réagir. Sa voix se bloquait par intermittence dans sa gorge et les petits halètements qu'il poussait rendaient l'hyperactif fébrile contre son corps. Il aimait le voir confiant entre ses bras.

Quand un poids supplémentaire se fit sentir derrière lui, Stiles sursauta de surprise, il avait complètement oublié la présence de Derek dans la chambre. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que l'homme avait en tête, mais il se surprit à avoir entièrement confiance. Stiles gémit de surprise quand Derek le saisit fermement à la nuque, l'obligeant à pencher la tête en arrière et pousser son corps à suivre le mouvement pour le lover contre le sien. Derek avait pourtant manœuvré son corps de façon à ce qu'il ne quitte jamais celui de Scott, toujours profondément enfoncé en lui.

_ Pas comme ça, lui souffla Derek à l'oreille.

Il passa ses mains chaudes sur le corps du jeune homme, effleurant à peine l'aine de ce dernier, le faisant gémir et trembler entre ses bras. Puis il le repoussa contre Scott qui accueillit Stiles pour un autre baiser, étouffant son cri lorsque Derek commença à jouer avec lui de ses doigts. Ne pas jouir dans l'instant se révéla extrêmement compliqué. Son corps, investi de toute part, réclamait délivrance. Et Derek semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le rendre complètement dingue.

_ Ça va aller ,Stiles, tu ne jouiras pas tout de suite, tu ne le feras pas... n'est-ce pas ? continua de murmurer Derek.

Stiles ne put pas répondre. Au lieu de ça, il gémit et cria contre la clavicule de Scott, son corps malmené par les deux doigts de son aîné. Il avait l'impression de se fondre un peu plus contre l'hispanique qui en profitait pour caresser sa chute de reins, le rendant incapable de bouger. Il ne savait pas si c'étaient les caresses aériennes de Scott ou les doigts de Derek cherchant sa prostate qui le clouaient sur place mais il était incapable de se mouvoir seul, son corps trop ankylosé par le plaisir. Il ne se sentit pas saliver contre la peau du dessinateur et c'est presque avec soulagement qu'il soupira quand Derek retira ses doigts. Il eut vaguement l'espoir de pouvoir reprendre un peu le contrôle sur son corps, mais Derek en avait décidé autrement. Il accueillait maintenant le membre du brun. Stiles grinça à la sensation du silicone et de lubrifiant industriel et se fit la promesse de leur faire faire des tests à tous, car il ne le supporterait pas longtemps.

Derek se retira, mit plus de lubrifiant et se réinséra à l'intérieur de Stiles, le laissant un peu plus groggy contre Scott qui passait ses mains de façon pressente contre son dos. Stiles tremblait comme une feuille à cause des sensations trop intenses et Derek l'arracha des bras de son mari pour le coller fermement contre son torse. Stiles laissa tomber sa tête contre son épaule.

_ Reste avec moi, tu ne dois pas jouir tout de suite.

Stiles ouvrit ses yeux embués de plaisir et se dit un instant que son aîné lui demandait foutrement l'impossible. Entre Scott qui l'accueillait de manière si parfaite et Derek qui le remplissait complètement, il n'était même plus sûr de pouvoir dire quel jour de la semaine on était. Putain...

_ Tu peux le faire ,Stiles, tu peux, tu vas nous faire venir... tu vas faire jouir deux personnes ce soir, ok ? Tu peux faire ça ?

Il opina. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'opiner de toute façon. L'idée même de les transporter complètement ailleurs et malades de désir le faisait saliver. Il se sentait comme le foutu gagnant du super bingo et sa voix resta bloquée dans sa gorge quand Derek donna un coup sec et autoritaire en lui, qui se répercuta fatalement sur Scott. Stiles se laissa choir contre Derek qui le saisit fermement pour pouvoir le diriger comme il le souhaitait. Scott pourtant ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et se redressa un peu pour tirer le jeune homme à lui, lapant son oreille, la mordillant avant de laisser son souffle chaud s'écraser dessus.

_ Ne m'oublie pas, Stiles, lui intima l'hispanique avant de lui mordre la nuque, comme une tendre punition.

Stiles en lâcha un cri. Tout était trop et il avait du mal à se rappeler comment parler.

_ Jamais, souffla-t-il, faisant sourire Scott qui l'embrassa doucement, pour une récompense cette fois-ci.

Le dessinateur aidait le jeune homme à suivre la cadence de Derek en se déhanchant suavement contre lui. Ses deux amants offraient un contraste époustouflant de tendresse et de bestialité. Il ne s'entendait même plus murmurer sans logique des « non, non, non, non, non » alors que Derek se penchait un peu plus contre lui. Le surplombant un instant pour l'entraîner avec lui dans un mouvement leste. Redressé et offert. Encore.

_ C'est ça... tu la prends si bien, Stiles, murmura Derek dans son épaule, concentré sur ses propres sensations.

Stiles ouvrit les yeux, il entendait à peine ses cris, fondus qu'ils étaient entre ceux de Scott et les grognements étouffés de Derek. Pourtant une chose incroyable s'inscrivait en lui. La beauté de ces deux hommes dans leur plaisir. Il arrivait à peine à saisir celle de Derek, ce qu'il ne pouvait que déplorer. Il voulait les voir pendant l'orgasme. Il le voulait tellement. Mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne pourrait pas contenter l'entièreté de son envie maintenant.

_ Regarde, regarde comme Scott se sent bien avec toi.

Il voulut se pencher pour embrasser le dessinateur, mais il tomba sous la brutalité des coups de boutoir de Derek. De prime abord, Stiles avait cru que Derek serait aussi peu précautionneux que lors de leur rencontre, mais il y s'était introduit en lui graduellement, laissant au jeune homme le temps pour l'accueillir avec cette facilité déconcertante, comme maintenant.

_ Reconnecte-nous Stiles, reconnecte-nous, tu peux le faire, je le sais...

Complètement échoué sur Scott, subissant son plaisir, Stiles sentit dans un état second la verge abandonnée de l'hispanique avant de la saisir difficilement entre ses longs doigts graciles. Il lui imprima un rythme tout aussi anarchique que celui que Derek leur imposait, seule cadence qu'il arrivait à calquer, et Scott en écarta un peu plus les jambes. Il saisit l'hyperactif entre ses bras, désespérer et proche. Il semblait vouloir que Stiles y aille plus fort, mais Derek le pilonnait déjà de toutes ses forces, du moins, c'est ce qu'il semblait à Stiles. Il ne fallut pourtant pas changer quoi que ce soit pour que Scott pousse des cris plus intenses, que son corps réponde et enserre Stiles plus férocement à l'intérieur de lui, comme pour l'aspirer. Stiles se redressa un peu, observant l'homme vivre son orgasme alors que lui-même le sentait enfler au fond de son ventre.

_ De... Derek...souffla-t-il, perdu, alors qu'il n'arrivait plus à rien retenir de son plaisir.

_ Viens, viens Stiles, viens pour moi, lui intima Derek en redoublant de force dans ses va et vient, fauchant de manière vive et sûre, le jeune hyperactif dans la jouissance, la prolongeant même. Le laissant pantelant et tremblant entre ses bras alors que ses cris résonnaient encore dans la chambre.

Il ne fallut qu'un aller-retour de plus à Derek pour venir dans un grondement étouffé. Ses doigts fermement ancrés autour des hanches de Stiles, il poussa encore à l'intérieur de lui pour à aller au bout de son orgasme. Il avait mordu la nuque de Stiles. Ce dernier poussa un cri de surprise où douleur et plaisir se mêlaient encore alors qu'il n'était pas redescendu tout à fait de son extase. Derek sortit doucement du corps de Stiles qui fit de même avec Scott et Derek s'occupa de retirer les condoms usagés pour partir les jeter aux ordures. Scott et Stiles, encore dans les bras l'un de l'autre , reprenaient leur souffle et soudain l'hyperactif se mit à rire, heureux et fatigué. Le cerveau complètement engorgé d'endorphines, il avait l'impression de flotter dans une mer de douceur et de bien-être. Il poussait de petit gémissements heureux à chaque baiser déposé contre sa peau et il rendait ses attentions au centuple au trentenaire sous lui. Il ne comprenait pas tout à fait les mots que lui soufflait Scott. Il se sentit reposé délicatement sur la surface moelleuse du matelas et peu à peu il commença à reprendre conscience de son environnement. Scott cherchait à tâtons un petit paquet de lingettes à usage unique dans la table de nuit. Une fois passablement propre, Scott se rallongea dans le lit, enfermant Stiles dans une étreinte douce alors qu'il commençait à se laisser emporter par le sommeil. Ils sursautèrent un peu quand il entendirent une porte claquer mais Scott n'en fit pas grand cas et se réinstalla confortablement contre Stiles.

_ Où est Derek ? demanda Stiles qui s'était défait des bras de l'hispanique pour scruter les alentours et les bruits environnants.

Il venait seulement de se rendre compte de son absence un peu trop prolongée.

_ Il est parti faire un tour, murmura Scott en le tirant à lui.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ C'est toujours comme ça depuis...

La voix de Scott s'était éteinte et Stiles pensa un instant que le dessinateur cherchait ses mots mais quelques secondes de silence interminable lui firent comprendre qu'il était en train de s'endormir. Il était dans un état d'épuisement quasiment similaire mais sa curiosité pouvait le tenir éveillé encore des heures malgré sa fatigue.

_ Scott, l'appela Stiles.

_ Mmh ?

_ Depuis quoi ?

_ Quoi ? demanda Scott encore perdu dans les brumes du sommeil.

_ Tu as dis que c'était toujours comme ça depuis. Depuis quoi? insista Stiles.

_ Rien, c'est rien. Derek est comme ça. Il ne peut pas rester en place après le sexe.

_ Il a dit un truc bizarre, révéla Stiles en se pelotonnant contre Scott, prêt à s'endormir.

_ Il a dit quoi ? Souffla l'hispanique en caressant distraitement le dos de Stiles.

_ J'ai pas tout compris. Un truc comme quoi je pourrais vous reconnecter. Qu'il savait que je pouvais, souffla Stiles du bout des lèvres.

Scott ouvrit les yeux en grand, surpris et pour le coup, bien réveillé. Il se décala un peu pour observer Stiles et prit son visage en coupe pour avoir toute son attention, le réveillant à son tour.

_ Il a dit ça ? demanda Scott en essayant de ne pas montrer sa stupeur au jeune homme. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était de l'inquiéter.

Stiles opina en bâillant.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

_ Rien d'inquiétant..., murmura Scott parti dans ses pensées

_ Je n'aurais pas qualifié ça d'inquiétant , tu sais ? Mais ça veut dire quoi ? insista Stiles dont l'esprit curieux avait été ravivé encore une fois.

_ C'est une bonne nouvelle. C'est tout que tu dois savoir.

_ Tant de mystère... se plaignit le jeune homme en se tournant dans une position plus confortable, ne souhaitant pas lutter davantage contre la lourdeur pesant sur ses paupières.

_ Dors...

Le dessinateur avait passé un bras autour de sa taille et Stiles avait emmêlé leurs doigts entre eux, ramenant la main de Scott contre son cœur. Il se sentait bien.

_ Tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de trouver, McCall, marmonna Stiles amusé, luttant pour ne pas avaler ses mots.

_ On lui dira, gamin, rétorqua Scott en se rencognant un peu plus dans la chaleur de l'étreinte, s'endormant enfin.

Il ne sut pas dire pourquoi il s'était réveillé dans la nuit. Il ne savait même pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il s'était endormi dans les bras de Scott. Ce dernier était actuellement en train de dormir sur le ventre, un bras toujours autour de sa taille, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas échappé. Il se redressa un moment, regardant le visage de Scott doucement éclairé par les lueurs de la lune. Stiles passa une main dans ses cheveux, un sourire attendri sur le visage, et décida d'aller boire un peu dans l'espoir de pouvoir se rendormir ensuite. Il décala doucement le bras de Scott pour ne pas le réveiller et se glissa à pas de loup jusqu'à la cuisine.

Il ouvrit le plus silencieusement possible le frigo pour en sortir une bouteille d'eau. Il la posa sur le plan de travail et vagabonda d'un placard à l'autre, faisant pianoter ses doigts sur les surfaces lisses des portes. Il ne savait plus à quel endroit se trouvaient les verres et il ne voulait pas allumer la lumière, au risque de réveiller quelqu'un. Il essayait donc de se repérer dans la pénombre de la nuit.

_ Le deuxième sur ta droite.

Tout le corps se tendit, figé, alors qu'il retenait un cri de surprise. Sa peau s'était grêlée instantanément sous la vive montée d'adrénaline. Son cœur loupa un battement et il ne se rendit compte qu'en reprenant son souffle, qu'il s'était dressé sur ses pieds.

Stiles tourna lentement la tête vers l'endroit d'où semblait provenir la voix de Derek, mais il arrivait à peine à discerner sa silhouette vers le salon. Il souffla un « merci » à peine audible et se dirigea vers le placard indiqué. Il prit le temps de se servir, de ranger la bouteille dans le frigo et de boire le contenu de son verre avant de se diriger vers Derek. Il était assis au fond du canapé, un pantalon de sport pour seul vêtement. Il avait fermé les yeux et laissait sa tête reposer sur le dossier, sans faire plus attention à Stiles.

_ Tu ne viens pas te coucher ?

Le brun se redressa, plongea son regard colérique dans celui, surpris de Stiles. Le jeune déglutit et commença à se sentir mal quand il vit les muscles de Derek se contracter.

_ C'est, c'est pas grave, hein ? Reste, reste là, je, je vais pas te déranger plus je...

Stiles avait commencé à reculer tout en parlant, mais Derek l'avait attrapé pour le faire tomber sur lui. La position n'était pas très confortable et Stiles n'osait plus bouger. Son aîné le ramena correctement contre son corps, une jambe de chaque côté de ses cuisses, les deux bras fermement ancrés autour de lui, le torse pressé contre celui du jeune homme et son nez dans le creux de son cou. Derek passait et repassait son nez contre sa peau alors que Stiles n'arrivait pas à se détendre, s'attendant toujours au pire, bras brandi en l'air pour tenter une retraite si besoin. Derek se contentait de respirer son odeur, comme soulagé. Il finit même par desserrer son étreinte un instant avant de renfermer Stiles brusquement de nouveau. Il avait enfoui sa tête contre l'épaule de l'hyperactif et son corps s'était mis à trembler, inquiétant deux fois plus Stiles. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit une larme couler le long de sa peau qu'il comprit que Derek pleurait silencieusement. Il passa alors ses bras de chaque côté de Derek pour fourrager ses doigts dans sa chevelure.

_ Ça va aller, murmura Stiles, pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire.

Il continua de lui caresser les cheveux, embrassant les parties de peau accessibles. Il voulait tellement pouvoir le consoler.

_ Je suis là, je suis là Derek... ,souffla Stiles

Son ours des cavernes finit par redresser la tête, les yeux brillants sous la lumière diffuse de la nuit et il rencogna Stiles au fond du canapé avec lui.

_ Reste avec moi, ne m'abandonne pas, le supplia son amant d'une voix à peine audible. Stiles l'entendit seulement grâce au silence particulier de la nuit tant sa voix était basse.

_ Je ne m'envolerai pas. Je suis là.

Il continuait à lui caresser le torse, les épaules, et tout ce que ses mains pouvaient toucher dans le seul but de détendre cet homme tourmenté. Sa respiration se fit plus calme à mesure que les mains de Stiles passaient, aériennes, sur sa peau et l'hyperactif sentit le poids de l'homme s'alourdir contre son corps, signe qu'il s'endormait. Stiles le regarda dormir un moment, des questions plein la tête, mais Morphée finit par se rappeler à lui, car il s'endormit misérablement, dans les bras de son aîné.

Ce fut le bruit de l'huile chauffant dans une poêle qui le réveilla le lendemain. Ses yeux papillonnèrent avec difficulté à cause de la lumière du jour qui irradiait la pièce à travers l'immense baie vitrée. L'odeur de sucre et de beurre commençait à atteindre son nez quand il se redressa un peu, le corps entièrement courbaturé. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit les bras de Derek se relâcher un peu autour de lui qu'il remarqua qu'ils avaient été recouverts tous deux d'un plaid.

Il commença à s'étirer doucement, gémissant de bien-être et quand son corps se relâcha, il rencontra le regard de Derek, troublé. Stiles lui offrit un doux sourire et se pencha doucement contre lui pour déposer un baiser si léger que le brun aurait pu croire l'avoir rêvé.

_ Allez ! Venez à table, c'est prêt, leur intima Scott qui déposait le dernier pancake sur son grand plat.

Stiles se dégagea de Derek non sans grimacer. Des fourmis circulant jusqu'à ses pieds le firent sautiller pour rejoindre la grande table et une fois assis, il secoua ses jambes pour réduire la sensation désagréable qui persistait dans ses membres. Scott l'avait déjà servi et déposait maintenant toutes sortes d'accompagnements devant lui. L'odeur le fit rosir de plaisir, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la bouffée de chaleur que le baiser matinal du couple provoqua en lui. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il allait devoir se faire au pouvoir sexuel que ces deux- là avaient sur lui, tout en commençant à couper les pancake fumant dans son assiette. Et là, il se sentit fondre plus rapidement que ses petits morceaux de beurre quand Scott passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour lui faire un câlin. L'hispanique avait une présence chaude et rassurante. Stiles en soupira de contentement en se retournant pour partager l'étreinte et respira l'odeur de sucre qui imprégnait encore la peau du dessinateur. Il sursauta cependant quand Scott lui pinça le bras.

_ Ahouuu, mais ça va pas ?

_ C'est pour te punir de dire des conneries complètement aberrantes, grogna Scott qui le gardait toujours contre lui et avait commencé à lui caresser le dos comme pour s'excuser.

_ Hein ?

_ Très intellectuel, Stiles, intervint son ours des cavernes.

_ La ferme, Derek !

_ Je t'interdis de te comparer une nouvelle fois à un animal de compagnie. Est-ce que c'est la sensation qu'on te donne quand tu es avec nous ? continua Scott , faisant fi du commentaire de son mari.

L'hispanique était en train de le regarder avec ses yeux de chiot abandonné sur l'aire d'autoroute et Stiles se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Ce genre de regard pitoyable n'aurait pas dû lui donner envie de lui soutirer tout ses fringues et... Wow ! Wow ! Wow ! Terrain glissant ! Une grand-mère qui fait du ski en bikini, le professeur Harris déguisé en radis, vite, quelque chose.

_ Stiles ? insista Scott avec une petite voix craintive.

_ Non ! Non ! Pas du tout, c'est... c'est juste que des fois, je panique pour rien et... j'ai besoin de mettre des mots sur les choses tu comprends ? J'ai besoin de savoir... c'est important pour moi.

_ D'accord, oui, d'accord, je comprends.

_ Là, c'est le moment où tu dois lui dire qu'on ne veut pas le séquestrer dans une cave glauque, que ce n'est pas un trophée quelconque ou encore que tu ne veux pas en faire ton jouet sexuel, crut bon d'ajouter Derek qui regardait Scott parti dans ses pensées.

_ Est-ce que ça veut dire que j'ai interdiction de t'attacher au lit et de te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu demandes grâce pour pouvoir jouir sur mon visage ? Ou même entre mes cuisses ? demanda Scott d'une voix lointaine visiblement en train de réfléchir.

Voilà comment Stiles piqua un fard en moins de deux secondes, plongeant son regard extrêmement gêné dans celui, sombre d'envie de Derek. Ok. Mauvaise idée de regarder l'ours des cavernes.

Très mauvaise idée.

Derek venait de jeter sa serviette sur la table et s'approchait dangereusement d'eux. Son regard de prédateur ne disait rien qui vaille à Stiles. Et Scott qui ne remarquait rien... L'hyperactif déglutit difficilement et se sentait déjà mou.

Deux heures plus tard, après avoir hurlé en regardant l'heure sur son téléphone portable, les jambes complètement flagada, Stiles essaya de sauter dans ses vêtements le plus rapidement possible. Il courut presque dans le salon, affolé, cherchant son sac et ses dernières affaires pour prendre le premier bus du coin. Il avait probablement fait trente allers-retours entre la table et le canapé avant de se rendre compte que toutes ses affaires étaient près de l'escalier. Il sautait sur place en enfilant tant bien que mal une de ses chaussures quand Scott apparut, habillé, deux casques à la main et les clés de sa moto coincés entre ses dents. Stiles souffla un « mon sauveur » et s'apprêta à sortir de la maison à sa suite avant d'être attrapé dans une étreinte bourrue et un baiser brusque, ravageur et rapide. C'est un peu déboussolé qu'il s'assit derrière le dessinateur pour enfiler son casque. Il repensait à ce petit déjeuner alléchant encore abandonné sur la table quand son estomac gronda.

Adieu pancake fait maison.

* * *

 **Reponse au RAR**

Elendil: J'ai adoré ce premier chapitre :) Je trouve que le job de Stiles lui convient à 100%. Whaou, il a couché avec Derek et il a eu des préléminaires avec Scott et c'est deux-là sont mariés, c'est génial comme concept. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont une relation pareil, j'espère le savoir bientôt. C'est drôle qu'ils ont eu le coup cœur pur la même personne, j'ai hâte de lire la suite :)

 _Merci pour cette review toute mignonne. Je trouve aussi que ce job lui va comme un gant. On dirait pas qu'il a fait ça toute ça vie, franchement? Héhéhé. Je suis désolé mais tu vas devoir attendre encore un peu pour connaitre les secrets de tout le monde. Ils sont très secret, tous autant qu'ils sont... PS: je sais que pour beaucoup la fellation est considérer comme de simple préliminaire, mais c'est bel et bien, un rapport sexuel. Il y a pénétration. Fermeture du petit point culture. A bientôt ;)_

* * *

 _C'est fini pour aujourd'hui mes louloups_

 _J'espère que vous êtes encore entier à la fin de ce chapitre. Il va falloir encore attendre pour savoir ce qui se trame dans leur caboche mais merci encore de m'honorer de votre assiduité._

 _Je vous aime très fort._

 _A bientôt_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello les louloups!_

 _Bonne nouvelle! Finalement je vais pouvoir vous poster les chapitres tout les mercredi! J'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir le faire mais tout s'est arrangé de mon côté donc... voilà voilà ;)_

 _Une fois de plus **Calliope** , **Amalko** et **Zephire** m'ont été d'une aide précieuse _

_Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, qui me follow, qui me favorise, aux démonstratifs comme aux discrets._

 _Oh! Je voulais vous préciser, à bon entendeur que cette fiction est un Happy End! J'ai constater avoir complètement omis de l'indiquer. Donc relâchez vos souffles mes puppies parce que tout va bien finir dans le meilleur des mondes._

 _Une fois de plus les **RAR** s sont en fin de chapitre._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 **Cœur de Papier, Encre de Plume**

* * *

Le soleil irradiait une lumière rougeâtre dans la boutique. Le jour déclinait, mais Stiles était encore en train de classer un nouvel arrivage de comics. Il ne croulait presque plus sous les piles des différentes revues, résolu qu'il était à les ranger selon leur ancienneté, leur rareté et également par ordre alphabétique. Après deux semaines idylliques à vivre sur un petit nuage, il se retrouvait maintenant depuis cinq jours sans nouvelles. Le premier jour, il ne s'était pas vraiment inquiété. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas obligés de se voir tous les jours, mais au bout du deuxième jour, quand il s'était vu refuser ses appels et ignorer ses messages textes, sa colère l'avait fait surréagir. Il avait donc décidé de ne plus prendre son adderall. L'avantage, c'était qu'il était tombé dans une phase d'hyperfocalisation, ce qui lui faisait généralement oublier le monde autour de lui. Cela faisait donc trois jours entiers qu'il avait décidé de révolutionner la boutique. Un véritable chantier. Il s'était montré intransigeant avec Jordan. Il l'avait obligé à faire un ménage comme jamais pour tout retrier correctement. Pour ne pas essuyer de pertes ni d'oublis, il avait un large livre à côté de lui, sur lequel il annotait toutes les informations qu'il avait besoin de recenser. Il mettait Jordan à contribution quand ce dernier n'était pas occupé à mettre le logiciel à jour ou encore, accaparé par quelques éventuels clients qui n'étaient pas rebutés par le désordre ambiant. Et de cette façon, tout allait pour le mieux, dans le meilleur des mondes.

Il fit un bond de trois mètres sur le côté quand il sentit une large main glisser contre sa taille. Heureusement pour lui, aucun comics ne fut blessé et Jordan, n'avait, vraisemblablement, rien remarqué. Quand il croisa le regard couleur tempête de Derek, un relent de rancœur monta en lui et il préféra l'ignorer, le snober et retourner à sa tâche plutôt que de dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait plus tard.

_ Stiles…

L'interpellé fronça les sourcils, fusilla du regard son livre d'émargement en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. Il sentait la colère grouiller dans sa tête, prenant la forme d'une bête venimeuse et odieuse, qu'il détestait. Il la sentait au bord de ses lèvres. Il avait le corps tendu comme un arc, à force de se contrôler pour ne rien déverser d'irrémédiable. L'adderall aurait contrôlé la bête, lui.

_ Stiles, je suis désolé d'avoir ignoré tes appels, mais je te promets que j'ai une explication.

Il ferma les yeux, tentant de reprendre le dessus sur l'animal en lui.

_ J'ai pas fini de ranger ça, grogna-t-il entre ses lèvres en pointant sèchement la pile restante de comics.

_ Je vais m'en occuper, Stiles, il est dix-huit heures, tu as fini ta journée, rentre avec Derek, intervint Jordan.

Stiles se tourna vers lui, aigre. Il se sentait trahi par son patron, mais ce dernier se contenta de lui offrir un sourire doux. Il savait qu'il avait été insupportable pendant plusieurs jours. Il savait qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir Jordan comme patron, parce que n'importe qui d'autre l'aurait certainement remis à sa place et renvoyé. Alors qu'il l'observait, il réalisa que Jordan s'était toujours montré bienveillant envers lui et, sentant doucement la honte monter en lui, il se fit la promesse de se faire pardonner. Il jeta un rapide regard à Derek qui avait l'air misérable, ce qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Mais le jeune homme ne voulait pas savoir. Il ne voulait pas arrêter d'être en colère, du moins, pour l'instant. Stiles soupira et partit en grommelant récupérer ses affaires dans l'arrière-boutique. Il évita scrupuleusement tout contact avec Derek et sortit de la boutique d'un pas raide. Il s'installa sans un mot côté passager et le silence pesant dans l'habitacle n'annonçait rien de bon. Derek était là, assis sur son siège depuis quelques minutes sans mettre le contact et contemplait fixement la vitre teintée. Stiles allait sortir de la voiture quand le trentenaire se décida enfin à parler.

_ Scott va mal.

Stiles en lâcha la poignée de sa portière et toute sa colère fondit comme neige au soleil. Il s'était tourné brusquement vers Derek , les yeux débordant de questions. Il avait suffi d'une phrase pour éveiller l'esprit curieux du jeune homme et cela sembla encourager Derek.

_ Je ne voulais pas que tu le voies dans cet état… et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Il ne sait pas que je suis venu te chercher. Il va m'en vouloir pour ça.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Stiles, complètement sur les dents.

_ Il a fait une rechute.

_ Scott se drogue?

Sa question timide eut le mérite de faire sourire Derek, malgré la fatigue et l'inquiétude des derniers jours. Il n'y avait pourtant rien d'amusant dans leur situation.

_ Non. C'est même tout le contraire. Il déteste tout ce qui rend… différent.

_ Ouais… C'est un truc que je connais bien, révéla Stiles en grinçant.

Il rencontra le regard surpris de Derek et pour justifier son éclat, il fouilla son sac pour en sortir un flacon d'adderall. Il regretta presque ce qu'il avait dit, ou même montré. Une fois qu'il eut mis Derek devant le fait accompli, il eut peur des conséquences. Et pourtant, l'homme continuait de regarder le flacon, sans réaction désagréable.

_ Scott est dépressif. Il se sentait tellement bien avec toi qu'il a arrêté de prendre son traitement et j'ignore depuis quand… il ne veut rien me dire.

L'homme se tourna vers la vitre, attrapant son volant fermement, comme hanté.

_ Je dois partir une semaine… pour le travail. J'ai besoin que tu veilles sur lui pendant que je ne serais pas là. J'ai besoin que tu viennes à la maison… il…

_ Oui ! Oui. Pas de souci… j'ai…

La voix de Stiles s'était brisée, alors qu'il sentait une vive tristesse monter en lui, se bloquer au fond de sa gorge et lui serrer la poitrine. Il avait les larmes aux coins des yeux et maintenant il regrettait de ne pas avoir pris son adderall pendant plusieurs jours. Il détestait les phases d'hypersensibilité. Quand Derek le ramena maladroitement contre lui dans une étreinte qui se voulait rassurante, il sanglota doucement contre son épaule.

_ Vous m'avez tellement manqué, révéla le jeune homme.

Il s'en voulait d'être si pathétique, mais ça lui faisait du bien de le formuler. Il n'était pas sûr que ces derniers événements l'auraient autant touché s'il n'avait pas interrompu son traitement et ça le mortifiait autant qu'il s'en foutait.

_ Tu nous as manqué aussi, le rassura Derek.

Stiles se détacha brusquement de ses bras de son amant, lui offrant un pauvre sourire en essuyant durement ses larmes. Derek lui, passa doucement sa main sur son visage et le couva du regard quelques secondes. Il inspira profondément avant de mettre le contact et de démarrer la voiture.

Stiles regardait le paysage, tendu. Une fois arrivés sur la propriété, Derek dut l'empêcher de sauter hors de la voiture pas tout à fait à l'arrêt tant il était pressé de voir Scott. Et rien, non, rien n'aurait pu le préparer au spectacle qui l'accueillit une fois à l'intérieur. Il avait presque l'impression que le couple s'était fait cambrioler, mais la réaction passive de Derek lui fit comprendre que tout ce capharnaüm avait été provoqué par son mari. Il le vit partir à travers le couloir, l'entendit distraitement farfouiller, alors que lui-même cherchait des yeux le dessinateur, curieux de savoir où le trentenaire pouvait se cacher. Il sursauta quand Derek lui saisit le bras et lui déposa un cachet dans la main. Stiles le questionna du regard et Derek soupira.

_ C'est son traitement, j'ai réussi à cacher un flacon. J'ai déjà prévenu son médecin. Je t'en donne un aussi, je préfère mettre toutes les chances de notre côté.

Stiles hocha la tête, n'arrivant pas à formuler quoi que ce soit.

_ Scott? tenta Derek.

Le silence, qui durait malgré son appel, lui fit froncer les sourcils. Stiles, de son côté, commençait à tendre l'oreille pour découvrir où pouvait bien se cacher le dessinateur.

_ Scott, viens me voir, j'ai une surprise pour toi, poursuivit Derek un peu plus fortement, essayant une nouvelle fois de faire sortir Scott de sa cachette.

_ Laisse-moi tranquille.

La voix était étouffée, brisée par les sanglots. Elle semblait provenir de l'étage et Stiles voulut s'y précipiter, mais Derek le retint, passant devant lui pour le protéger. De quoi ? Stiles ne savait pas trop, mais il respectait la vigilance de Derek pour le moment. Ils montèrent les escaliers doucement. Une fois à l'étage, ils suivirent les bruits étouffés qui les menèrent jusqu'à la porte scellée de la salle de bain.

_ Scott? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

_ Va-t'en!

_ Scott, sors de là, s'il te plaît.

_ Je ne veux pas te voir, laisse-moi seul, protesta Scott entre colère et tristesse.

Stiles posa sa main sur l'épaule de Derek au moment où ce dernier s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte. L'homme avait un regard dur, il serrait fermement le poing et pinçait ses lèvres. Sa respiration bruyante et large commençait seulement à reprendre un rythme normal.

_ Laisse-moi faire, t'énerver ne résoudra rien.

_ Il est hors…

_ Fais-moi confiance, Derek, va te calmer un peu et reviens après, le coupa l'hyperactif.

Derek grogna, mais consentit à le laisser seul et Stiles toqua à la porte.

_ Scott? demanda craintivement le jeune homme.

Un silence soudain s'abattit dans la pièce close, mais Stiles patienta pour ne pas brusquer son amant.

_ Stiles? demanda Scott d'une petite voix enrouée par les larmes.

_ Oui. Oui, c'est moi, tu… tu veux bien m'ouvrir?

_ Non. Non. Derek ne devait pas te le dire, il n'avait pas le droit...

_ Scott… Scott écoute-moi, C'est pas Derek, c'est moi. J'ai besoin de toi.

_ Tu mens, rétorqua Scott, la voix brisée.

_ Est-ce que tu me fais si peu confiance? demanda Stiles, blessé.

_ Je… Je ne sais pas… je ne sais plus, se lamenta Scott perdu.

_ Scott, si tu ne veux plus jamais me voir, si tu veux que je disparaisse de ta vie, c'est le moment de me le dire, je ne ferai rien que tu ne veuilles pas.

Stiles sursauta quand un choc percuta la porte, comme le bruit d'un corps heurtant le panneau de bois.

_ Non! Non. T'en vas pas…

_ Ouvre-moi.

_ Non. Tu vas me détester.

_ Ok. Donc je vais partir, ça vaut mieux.

_ Non! Non, non, non, j'ouvre! J'ouvre! Pars pas, pars pas…

Le verrou cliqueta et Stiles n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour rentrer dans la pièce. Scott était derrière la porte, tremblant, le visage ravagé de larmes et toute la tristesse du monde sur les épaules. Il gémit pitoyablement en voyant Stiles, mais celui-ci n'attendit pas plus longtemps et se précipita sur le dessinateur pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ce dernier se figea dans un premier temps, mais Stiles passa et repassa ses mains dans son dos, dans ses cheveux en respirant son odeur chaude , rassurante et sucrée. Scott se laissa un peu aller, mais ses larmes redoublèrent et Stiles se sentait un peu submergé par l'état de son amant.

_ Tu me détestes, se lamenta Scott entre deux sanglots.

_ Jamais…

_ Mais tu voulais partir, rétorqua Scott en commençant à crier un peu.

_ Seulement si c'est ce que tu voulais.

_ Je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas...

_ Je sais…

_ Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé, me déteste pas, j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais, je n'y arrivais pas, je n'y arrive pas…

_ C'est pas grave, c'est pas grave, on va t'aider, t'es pas tout seul.

_ Derek va mal, c'est trop dur, je n'ai pas réussi à le sauver, je n'ai pas réussi, tout est de ma faute, tu vas me détester.

_ Je m'en fous Scott, je m'en fous, c'est pas grave tout ça… je veux juste être là, je veux juste te voir sourire.

_ Je pensais que c'était bon, je pensais que j'étais guéri, j'avais recommencé à dessiner.

_ Moi aussi. Moi aussi ça m'arrive et regarde… ça va faire trois jours que j'ai pas pris mes médicaments. On va apprendre à aller mieux tous les deux, je te jure qu'on va apprendre. Personne ne pourra plus dire qu'on est des dégénérés ou qu'on est handicapés. Plus rien. Tout sera fini.

_ Toi aussi, tu…

Stiles secoua la tête de gauche à droite contre la peau de l'hispanique.

_ Non. Je suis TDA-H, Scott. Il est très probable que je doive prendre un traitement à vie, mais ça arrive, ça arrive que les gens comme moi puissent arrêter.

Étrangement, l'avouer à Scott lui semblait plus facile qu'avec Derek, probablement parce que lui aussi, dépendait de cachets à prendre chaque jour, il ne savait pas trop, mais il se sentait bien de le lui avoir dit. Il avait l'impression de se sentir plus proche du trentenaire, de partager sa douleur et son quotidien face à la différence.

_ Pourquoi tu ne prenais plus tes médicaments? chuchota Scott comme pour partager un secret précieux.

Stiles déglutit. Il savait que s'il refusait de répondre, Scott se braquerait à nouveau. Et mentir lui paraissait périlleux. D'expérience, Stiles savait que la sensibilité extrême de Scott lui permettrait de percevoir la moindre parcelle de mensonge dans sa gestuelle ou sa voix. Sa mère le lui avait prouvé plus d'une façon lors de sa maladie. Il redressa la tête et plongea son regard dans celui, curieux, de Scott.

_ Je… J'avais besoin d'oublier. J'étais en colère.

_ Pourquoi?

_ Vous refusiez de me donner des nouvelles…

La réaction du dessinateur ne se fit pas attendre, il se ratatina sur lui-même, entraînant Stiles avec lui alors que ses yeux s'engorgeaient à nouveau.

_ On t'a fait du mal, on t'a fait tellement de mal et tu souffres à cause de moi, pleura Scott.

_ Non, non,non, non, non, Scott, écoute-moi, écoute… j'ai… je m'attache vite, trop vite et des fois, je réagis trop fortement, tu comprends, c'est pas de ta faute, c'est mon trouble, c'est mon cerveau.

_ Mais je…

_ Sshht, qu'est-ce que tu veux, TOI, Scott? Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

_ Je veux… je veux qu'on soit tous heureux, tous ensemble. Je veux que Derek aille bien, et toi aussi, je veux… je vous veux tous les deux, je veux être heureux.

_ C'est bien. C'est parfait. Je vais te faire une promesse alors. Je te promets de toujours, toujours prendre mon traitement d'accord? Jusqu'à ce que je sache comment faire pour aller mieux sans.

_ Je veux ça aussi.

_ Je sais, je sais, mais en attendant, on doit faire avec. Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à prendre pour te calmer ? Quelque chose pour te sentir mieux?

Scott secoua la tête.

_ Je les ai tous jetés dans les toilettes, je suis désolé, je fais n'importe quoi, tu me détestes maintenant, je sais que tu me détestes, recommença Scott en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

_ Sshht, shhht, c'est rien, je ne te déteste pas, jamais, tu m'entends? Je ne te détesterai jamais. J'ai… j'ai des calmants, juste, de quoi dormir. Le temps qu'on appelle ton médecin pour de nouveaux médicaments...

Il s'interrompit quand Scott se remit à pleurer plus violemment contre lui en soufflant une litanie d'excuses et de réprimandes sur sa propre personne.

_ Regarde-moi. Regarde-moi Scott, le supplia Stiles en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Je vais devoir prendre des médicaments toute ma vie parce que je suis différent de toi et de Derek. Tu me détestes?

_ Non. Non, jamais je ne pourrais…

_ C'est pareil pour moi. Exactement pareil. Tu es parfait comme ça, parfait pour moi et pour Derek.

_ Non, Derek me déteste.

_ Je suis sûr que c'est tout le contraire. Il s'inquiète pour toi Scott, il t'aime.

_ Je ne sais pas quoi faire, gémit le dessinateur.

_ Laisse-toi aller. Fais-moi confiance. Juste pour cette fois. Et si je fais quelque chose qui te fait penser le contraire, tu pourras m'en vouloir autant que tu veux.

Scott hocha la tête doucement. Il se pencha en avant pour déposer un baiser timide sur les lèvres de Stiles. Peut-être pour s'assurer que rien n'avait changé, que le jeune homme l'aimait toujours. Stiles pouvait sentir la peur de son amant transpirer de tous ses pores. Il relâcha le visage de Scott et l'attira un peu plus contre lui. Lui aussi avait besoin de le sentir présent. Il avait besoin de savoir que Scott voulait encore de lui et qu'il avait confiance. Il s'était attaché avec une telle force à ce couple atypique que ça lui faisait peur. Il avait peur de se brûler et de se faire mal. Encore. Mais il ressentait tout autant le désir d'aller au fond des choses. Et de trouver un nouveau foyer. Il sentait le poids de Scott, confiant et plus serein. Leurs souffles se mélangeant alors que leurs langues, timides, se rencontraient. Stiles se mit à rire un peu contre Scott quand ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. Il soupira de bien-être avant de se reculer un peu pour sortir son flacon de médicament qu'il décapsula et prit un des petits comprimés bleus entre ses doigts avant de sortir celui de Scott, qu'il avait mis dans la poche arrière de son jean pour le lui tendre.

_ En même temps, d'accord?

Scott opina en posant la petite pastille blanche sur sa langue, prêt à l'avaler.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Stiles se tourna, heureux et encore délicieusement enveloppé par la sensation cotonneuse du sommeil. Il se rencogna contre le corps chaud qui le tenait étroitement contre lui, passant un bras autour de son corps. Une semaine qu'il avait déserté son appartement pour s'occuper de Scott en l'absence de Derek. Les débuts avaient été laborieux et Stiles passait le plus clair de son temps à dorloter le dessinateur, mais il était doucement redevenu le Scott qu'il connaissait. Tout ce qu'il connaissait. Des câlins matinaux à la tendre complicité, il avait tout retrouvé de lui. Il enfonça son nez contre la peau de son amant, cherchant son odeur chaude et sucrée, mais il fronça les sourcils en constatant que l'odeur était différente, même si, tout aussi familière. Stiles voulut s'éloigner, mais il fut ramené durement contre le corps ferme avant qu'une bouche ne commence à lui mordiller la nuque, le faisant japper de surprise et de plaisir.

_ Non. De… Derek, arrête, murmura Stiles.

Son ours des cavernes pourtant le retourna sur le dos, l'emprisonnant sous son corps et continuant à maltraiter sa nuque tout en parcourant sa peau de sa main droite.

_ Tu es sûr?

Stiles essaya de tourner la tête sur sa droite, cherchant Scott qui s'était pourtant couché avec lui la veille. Et Derek qui ne réagissait pas. Est-ce qu'il était en train de faire un rêve pornographique à la con?

_ Scott…

_ Avec Boyd.

_ BoOOOH! Haan Derek!

_ Tu veux que j'arrête?

_ La ferme et continue…

C'est avec un sourire de chacal que son aîné prit ses ordres à la lettre.

Derek avait joué.

Longtemps.

À sa manière.

Et Stiles était venu, durement, contre les draps.

Derek embrassait sa colonne, remontant le long de son corps, oublieux du fait qu'ils avaient tous deux joui. Stiles haletait à chaque contact, l'échine électrisée.

_ Je… je croyais que…

_ Quoi? demanda Derek en l'entraînant avec lui.

Stiles, affalé sur son amant, le regarda, incertain avant d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche alors que Derek le maintenait contre lui pour quelques baisers épars.

_ Tu ne vas pas faire un tour? C'est pas… c'est pas vraiment ton truc, les câlins post...

_ Je n'ai pas toujours été comme ça, tu sais ?

_ Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

Derek interrompit ses attentions et délaissa Stiles sans crier gare pour se redresser sur le bord du lit, prêt à fuir. Stiles voulut poser une main sur lui, désolé et confus, mais il s'abstint. Derek n'était pas Scott. Il avait déjà constaté à plusieurs reprises que l'homme avait besoin de s'isoler pendant ces moments-là, et que l'attention et la tendresse le crispaient davantage. Le jeune homme sursauta quand le téléphone de Derek vibra contre la table de nuit. Ce dernier s'en saisit et pianota dessus, l'air ailleurs.

_ Scott me dit que Boyd peut nous avoir un camion dans la semaine, il faut que tu nous dises quand tu veux qu'on rapporte tes affaires ici. Ne t'en fais pas pour Erica, on peut vite régler le problème.

_ Qu… QUOI?!

_ Je n'ai pas pu régler le problème avant de partir. J'en ai parlé avec Scott ce matin et…

_ Non, non, non, Stop. Quoi? Mais… De quoi tu parles?

Derek se tourna alors vers lui, confus.

_ Du fait que tu viennes vivre ici, répondit alors l'homme comme une évidence.

Les yeux de Stiles étaient ouverts comme des soucoupes, hallucinés par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

_ Mais à quel moment ai-je dit une chose pareille? s'exclama Stiles. Il avait l'impression qu'il était en plein rêve.

_ Il y a une semaine, quand je suis venu te chercher avant de partir.

_ Attends! Attends! Non! Tu m'as demandé de veiller sur Scott pendant ton absence, pas de… oh mon dieu! Tu es en train de me dire que quand tu m'as demandé de venir chez vous, tu parlais… Définitivement?

_ Ce n'était pas clair, visiblement, constata Derek, dépité.

_ Bon Dieu! Mais non! Bien sûr que non ce n'était pas clair! Je… Je ne veux pas de ça! Je veux garder mon appartement, Derek!

_ Tu… tu es en colère, tu…

_ Tu crois que je suis en colère? Mais franchement, tu t'attendais à quoi?

_ Je ne sais pas. Je voulais juste… je voulais…

_ Tu voulais quoi?

_ Je voulais voir Scott heureux, te voir heureux, je…

L'air penaud et perdu de Derek eut le mérite de jeter un seau d'eau sur sa colère. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant et regarda l'homme tendu à ses côtés, toujours assis sur le bord du lit.

_ Vivre ici ou pas n'est pas vraiment la question. J'ai besoin de garder mon appartement, et j'ai besoin d'avoir de vraies conversations. Putain. Tu comprends? Tu ne peux pas me jeter ça à la figure comme si on en avait déjà discuté quinze fois et qu'il était question d'une décision réfléchie.

_ Donc… Tu ne viens pas vivre ici? demanda son aîné d'un ton hésitant.

Stiles prit le temps de regarder Derek un instant avant de répondre. Au fond, sa décision était déjà prise, mais il pesait encore le pour et le contre dans sa tête pour encore quelques secondes.

_ Si, Derek, je veux bien m'installer ici, je vis quasiment ici depuis longtemps de toute façon. Mais je garde mon appartement, insista Stiles.

_ Pour quoi faire?

_ Eh bien, ça me paraît plutôt évident! Je suis le genre de personne à toujours garder une sortie de secours à proximité.

_ Des frais inutiles.

_ Vous payez déjà toute la nourriture que j'engouffre tous les jours. Un loyer et quelques charges, ce n'est pas vraiment…

_ Et si on te le…

_ Non. Non, Derek. Ne finis pas cette phrase ou je risque de m'énerver. Encore. J'essaie de faire des efforts, là. Accepte mes conditions, laisse-moi garder un peu d'indépendance.

Un silence étrange tomba dans la pièce. Derek semblait avoir affaire à un problème particulièrement épineux. Stiles ne s'était même pas rendu compte que son corps s'était complètement tendu, prêt à hurler de nouveau.

_ Entendu, souffla le brun de mauvaise grâce.

_ Envoie un message à Scott, j'ai besoin d'aller courir un peu pour me vider la tête, lança Stiles en partant déjà vers la salle de bain.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Erewhon Market. C'était le lieu de leur rendez-vous, sur Berverly boulevard dans le quartier de Fairfax. C'était la première fois en deux mois de vie (presque) commune que Stiles avait l'occasion de suivre l'un de ses deux amants pour faire les courses et il avait sauté sur l'occasion avec la ferme intention de participer d'une quelconque façon. Il se traînait maintenant derrière son caddie, l'air à la fois confus et impressionné. Il ne voyait même pas Scott qui consultait sa liste régulièrement et posait des choses à l'intérieur. Il n'aurait jamais cru voir un magasin… biologique, aussi, foutrement, grand! Un véritable supermarché. Il y avait même des fichus bouquets de fleurs sur un étal entier. Il attrapa la manche de Scott à l'aveugle et la secoua doucement pour attirer l'attention du dessinateur.

_ Scott. Scott. Est-ce que… est-ce que ce sont de vraies fleurs de magnolia?

Son amant n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il s'approchait déjà, impressionné. Le parfum capiteux et bien particulier de la fleur embaumait l'air. Il n'avait jamais vu de vrais magnolias et tout timidement, ses yeux se portèrent sur la petite étiquette affichant le prix. Au départ, il pensait que c'était parce que cette fleur n'était pas courante, puis, il regarda les autres prix des articles qui l'entouraient. Il fit trois grands pas en arrière et saisit Scott par les épaules.

_ On s'en va! C'est hors de prix ici, s'exclama Stiles, complètement fou.

Le dessinateur se mit à rire doucement à la réaction de l'hyperactif et continua de pousser son caddie tranquillement en le couvant du regard.

_ Ça va faire plus de dix ans que je fais mes courses dans ce magasin, Stiles, et ce n'est pas près de changer, tu sais ? se moqua gentiment Scott en se saisissant d'une bouteille de cette fameuse préparation à base de café dont Stiles raffolait tant.

Le jeune homme regarda la bouteille s'ajouter aux articles déjà présents dans le chariot, puis trois autres rejoignirent lentement la première et Stiles avait beau essayer de résister, de ne pas capituler devant la tentation, il y succomba complètement, alors que Scott le regardait, attendri par son manège.

_ Je voulais aller à GameStop après pour nous acheter des jeux pour pouvoir s'abrutir toute la soirée, mais peut-être que tu trouves que c'est une mauvaise idée, dit Scott en examinant plusieurs Wraps de chou vert, pour déterminer lesquels il ajouterait à son panier.

_ Arrête de faire ça.

_ Arrête de faire quoi? lui demanda confusément Scott en posant la nourriture qu'il avait choisie avec le reste de ses courses.

_ Arrête d'être aussi gentil, arrête de me couver comme si j'étais ton petit enfant précieux, je suis ton amant, celui que tu baises à outrance avec ton mari, tu te rappelles?

Un drôle de voile passa devant les yeux de Scott, quelque chose d'ineffable s'y était inscrit. Il semblait parti, ailleurs… et Stiles dut claquer des doigts devant ses yeux pour le faire revenir. L'hyperactif s'approcha, le prenant délicatement dans ses bras alors que le dessinateur posait sa tête mollement contre l'épaule de Stiles.

_ Hey… ça va? demanda doucement Stiles en lui massant la nuque.

_ Je suis désolé, murmura Scott.

_ Non… non. C'est moi qui suis con. On fait ce que tu veux. J'adorerais me lobotomiser devant la télé avec toi, ok?

_ On ne te baise pas, tu sais? On te baise jamais. Tu comptes bien trop, lâcha Scott avec détermination en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

_ Ok. Je vais arrêter d'être vulgaire jusqu'à ce que je le sois de nouveau. Mais arrête de me regarder comme ça parce que sinon, je te jure que je te prends devant tout le monde et on va finir au poste de police pour outrage public à la pudeur.

Scott enfonça sa tête contre son épaule pour étouffer son rire.

_ Ok, alors je ne te regarderai plus jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à la maison, dit-il en s'écartant de l'étreinte de Stiles, prêt à reprendre ses achats.

Le trentenaire lui fit un clin d'oeil entendu et Stiles déglutit. Il décida donc, avec énormément de courage, de battre en retraite vers les étalages de fruits et légumes. Il ralentit un peu la cadence, souriant et heureux, et s'arrêta progressivement entre les avocats, les bâtons de céleri et les choux romanesco. Il savait exactement comment faire cuire ces foutus bâtons de légumes pour qu'ils ne soient ni trop tendres ni trop fermes. Il avait la diabolique habitude d'en servir à son père avec ses burgers vegan.

Et là… juste maintenant, son père lui manquait atrocement.

Il sentit l'émotion se bloquer dans sa gorge juste en regardant le putain de céleri en branche. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Pas maintenant. Tout était encore beaucoup trop tôt et s'interroger maintenant le pousserait à appeler Lydia. Ce qu'il refusait totalement. En bloc. C'était inévitable. Mais en même temps…

_ Stiles?... Tout va bien? s'inquiéta Scott.

_ Oui. Oui, oui, c'est juste… je déteste le chou romanesco. Ça me fait toujours un peu déprimer.

_ Le chou romanesco? demanda le dessinateur, incrédule.

_ Oui… tu sais, avec leur fleur en spirales, tout ça… on dirait un légume bionique qui tente de t'hypnotiser pour avoir des informations sur toi, un peu comme si tu étais sous GHB.

_ Si tu le dis…

Scott n'était pas dupe, et Stiles le savait. Mais il était heureux que le dessinateur respecte son silence. Au lieu de ça, il se pencha pour déposer tout délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes en un baiser très chaste, et leurs lippes s'effleurèrent à peine.

_ Ne pense plus à tous ces choux romanesco. Je te préfère quand tu souris, souffla le trentenaire.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Ils étaient tous les trois dans la chambre. Derek était rentré de sa journée exceptionnellement heureux. Heureux comme Stiles ne l'avait jamais vu d'ailleurs. Il avait pris chacun d'eux dans ses bras pour les embrasser follement alors qu'il s'extasiait sur le fait d'avoir signé un contrat très intéressant. Ces clients lui avaient dit qu'il "avait retrouvé la fibre de ses débuts" et il en était tellement fier… Il irradiait tellement de bonheur que cette joie s'était répercutée sur Scott d'une façon que Stiles ne comprenait pas. Il avait posé sa manette après avoir mis le jeu en veille (celui que Scott avait acheté juste après être sorti d'Erewhon Market, quelques heures auparavant) et souriait doucement en regardant son ours des cavernes porter son mari pour le faire danser étrangement dans ses bras alors que ce dernier riait aux éclats. Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux pour eux, d'autant plus que Scott avait un traitement beaucoup moins lourd. Tout semblait leur réussir. Tout rentrait dans l'ordre. Et c'est tout naturellement que Derek avait entraîné Scott à travers le couloir, tout en l'embrassant avidement, jusqu'à leur chambre. Stiles lui, avait suivi spontanément le couple.

Alors que Derek déposait Scott contre la surface moelleuse du lit, le jeune homme alla s'asseoir sur le grand fauteuil dans l'angle de la chambre, reproduisant le jeu habituel de Derek. Ils étaient beaux là, tous les deux, l'un sur l'autre à s'embrasser sans se départir de leurs sourires. Derek avait tenté de se pencher pour ouvrir le tiroir de la table de nuit, mais il était lamentablement tombé sur son mari, dont le rire redoubla de plus belle. Il réussit à trouver ce qu'il cherchait et jeta le tube contre le lit avant de repartir à la conquête du corps de Scott qui tremblait déjà entre ses grandes mains calleuses. Les pupilles de Stiles se dilatèrent à la vue de ce tableau fabuleux et quand Scott se cambra contre le corps de Derek, la tête rejetée en arrière, un gémissement avorté au bord des lèvres, il réalisa.

Ce couple était magnifique.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui pour s'aimer. Ils l'avaient toujours fait.

Il n'était que la pièce rapportée. Le jouet. Le piment.

Il déglutit lentement. Aucun des deux ne semblait remarquer sa présence. Ils étaient dans leur bulle de félicité et il n'avait rien à y faire. Il regarda à gauche puis à droite, terriblement mal à l'aise. Ce qui l'aurait habituellement excité était en train de le glacer, peut-être parce que le couple n'avait rien montré qui prouvait qu'ils avaient conscience de sa présence. Ou peut-être que c'était simplement lui qui se faisait des idées... Peut-être qu'il n'aurait eu qu'à les rejoindre sur le grand lit qu'ils partageaient depuis des mois, pour que ses doutes se dissipent, mais il en était incapable. Au lieu de cela, il se leva le plus discrètement possible et sortit de la pièce, laissant les deux époux se retrouver. Après tout… Depuis combien de temps n'avaient-ils pas couché ensemble? Il avait réussi ce pour quoi il était présent dans cette maison. Reconnecter ce couple dont il était totalement et désespérément tombé amoureux.

Il ferma les yeux, blessé, quand il entendit le long gémissement que poussa Scott, grâce à Derek. Non. Il n'avait vraiment rien à faire dans cette chambre. Il regarda la télévision qui affichait toujours le menu du jeu mis en veille et se décida à tout ranger et éteindre. Il fit une rapide petite vaisselle de leurs couverts salis, qu'ils avaient utilisés pour leur repas. Une fois sa tâche terminée, il se sécha lentement les mains, perdu dans ses pensées. Il hésita longuement à récupérer quelques affaires pour retourner à son appartement.

Mais quel message leur enverrait cette fuite au juste?

Il n'était pas en colère, il ne voulait pas couper les ponts… alors, alors, il prit une grande inspiration et monta dans l'une des chambres d'amis de l'étage dans l'espoir d'étouffer les bruits de plus en plus pressants, et qui le faisaient de plus en plus souffrir. Il ne prit même pas la peine de faire un tour dans la salle de bain attenante et s'endormit difficilement, le coeur toujours au bord des lèvres.

Aimer. L'expérience la plus belle qu'il connaissait, mais aussi la plus douloureuse.

Il se réveilla cette nuit-là, avec la sensation désagréable d'avoir le corps ankylosé et courbaturé. Il étouffait, tant la chaleur de la pièce était insupportable et pour cause. Il était totalement bloqué sous un enchevêtrement de membres. Bloqué entre deux corps peu décidés à le libérer. Il avait pourtant tenté de se dégager, mais ses deux amants protestèrent à travers leur sommeil lourd.

Il n'arrivait même plus à savoir s'il se sentait heureux de les trouver là ou pas.

Il en avait marre d'être le sparadrap.

Il voulait être plus que ça.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Si on avait demandé à Stiles comment ils en étaient arrivés là, il aurait bien été incapable de vous répondre. Il devait monter jusqu'au grenier pour récupérer un peu de lecture. Scott était très inspiré depuis plus d'un mois et Derek partait souvent pour son travail. Le jeune homme se fit d'ailleurs la réflexion qu'il ne savait toujours pas quel était le métier de Derek. Ce qui était une première venant de lui, mais… oh putain! Il avait l'esprit tellement occupé. Derek devait rentrer. Bientôt. Il le savait parce qu'il lui avait envoyé un message texte. Mais vraiment, vraiment, il ne se souvenait plus de l'instant, ni pourquoi Scott était apparu de nulle part, le plaquant contre un mur pour lui faire vivre des émois comme il n'en vivait qu'avec lui. Il faut dire aussi que Stiles avait tendance à éviter le contact avec le couple depuis quelques semaines. Il ne savait plus trop où était sa place dans ce trio étrange. Ce n'est pas qu'il refusait de faire quoi que ce soit, mais il n'initiait plus le contact. Il préférait s'effacer quand le couple se retrouvait le soir et préférait s'occuper l'esprit quand il les voyait s'exprimer de l'affection. Il sentait venir le moment où on lui demanderait de partir alors… il préférait se préparer à la séparation inévitable qui adviendrait bientôt.

Il essayait.

Vraiment.

Pourtant, cela s'avérait compliqué quand le dessinateur le prenait par surprise, le… oooooh Merde! Il essaya de s'accrocher à une surface, n'importe quoi, pour résister. Mais Scott l'entraînait toujours un peu plus, l'obligeant à faire ce qu'il voulait. Il avait été transporté sur une distance qui lui avait semblé ne jamais prendre fin, mais peut-être était-ce à cause de Scott qui s'amusait à échauffer son corps avant de l'entraîner ailleurs, comme s'il s'amusait à le perdre dans le dédale des corridors de la maison. Il était prêt à parier que l'hispanique voulait lui faire oublier l'arrivée imminente de Derek. Et Scott avait bien appris ses leçons. Il savait exactement quoi faire pour le faire miauler de désir, pour plus, et là, il le détestait pour ça. Scott avait voulu le faire glisser contre le sol, mais il avait réussi à s'accrocher à la poignée d'une porte. Haletant et diablement tendu, il commença à le supplier de se calmer et Scott, dans sa bonne grâce, se redressa un peu, lui offrant un magnifique sourire.

_ Putain… Heureusement que cette porte est fermée à clé, je serais tombé à la renverse autrement, s'enthousiasma Stiles en reprenant un peu son souffle alors que le dessinateur l'embrassait partout où il avait accès à sa peau nue.

L'hispanique redressa un peu la tête pour regarder la porte en question et se glaça. Bloqué. Le regard hanté et la respiration difficile. Il se recula, cinq pas en arrière, se cognant dans le mur opposé, en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, en soufflant une litanie de mots incompréhensible.

_ Scott? s'inquiéta Stiles.

Quand le jeune homme tenta d'approcher le trentenaire, ce dernier le repoussa violemment et s'enfuit. Saisi de peur, Stiles se rhabilla en vitesse et poursuivit son amant dans la maison. Peu de mots auraient pu décrire le malaise qu'il ressentit quand il le trouva désespérément accroché à Derek, pleurant tout son saoul, sous le regard blessé et confus de ce dernier.

Une boule énorme se bloqua dans sa gorge, et Stiles se sentit incapable de parler ni de faire quoi que ce soit pour aider les deux hommes face à lui. Des larmes de frustration lui montèrent aux yeux et il se sentit attrapé dans une étreinte bourrue qui, pourtant, ne le rassura d'aucune façon.

Il se sentait tellement inutile.

Impuissant.

Seul.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Stiles se massait les tempes en attendant que la machine à café italienne finisse de faire couler le café favori du dessinateur dans la plus grande tasse qu'il était possible de mettre sous cet engin vomissant. Il bâilla largement avant de prendre la tasse et se traîna jusqu'à l'atelier du dessinateur. Il ne savait pas quelle heure de la journée il était. Il ne savait même pas s'il avait dormi cette nuit, ni pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait, mais la seule chose qu'il savait, c'était que cela faisait bientôt quarante-huit heures que l'hispanique était enfermé dans sa petite pièce exiguë où s'empilaient les planches de dessins. Il posa la tasse sur un coin de la table en s'appuyant contre le dos de son amant. Il en profita pour regarder l'avancée de la planche sur laquelle Scott fronçait désespérément les sourcils et il constata que l'homme était toujours bloqué au même endroit depuis qu'il l'avait quitté.

Stiles lui saisit les épaules, l'entraînant en arrière pour lui masser les cervicales. Pour le détendre. Il se pencha près de son oreille, lui embrassa la tempe et lui souffla quelques mots.

_ Et si tu allais dormir. Tu es épuisé. Une bonne sieste et tu seras reparti pour un tour.

_ Non… j'y suis presque…

_ Scott, tu en étais au même stade quand je t'ai quitté il y a des heures, va dormir.

L'hispanique reposa son corps contre Stiles, appréciant le contact de ses mains sur lui. Il avait attrapé l'une de ses mains pour l'embrasser lentement, à moitié somnolent, reconnaissant de fait qu'il soit là. La respiration du dessinateur commença à se faire plus lente et profonde, son poids plus pressant, alors qu'il passait ses doigts doucement et de plus en plus lentement contre la paume de Stiles.

_ Lève-toi, idiot, va dormir dans ton lit, on va tomber tous les deux par terre à ce rythme.

Scott ouvrit brusquement les yeux en sursautant et se redressa alors que Stiles le poussait déjà à se lever de sa chaise. Le dessinateur l'attrapa par les épaules pour venir se blottir dans ses bras quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Sans même qu'ils eurent le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, un homme dans la quarantaine bien tassée, entra dans la pièce. Ses yeux bleus sondèrent les deux amants d'un air critique avant de sourire narquoisement.

_ Alors, c'est ça, votre petit secret à tous les deux? Vous êtes tellement fleurs bleues, j'en ai presque la larme à l'oeil. Je me demandais pourquoi Derek avait l'air de flotter sur un nuage à l'atelier. Mais je comprends mieux, maintenant. Un nouvel Isaac, tout s'explique. Lui aussi, vous le couvez comme s'il allait s'envoler? Ou alors… vous lui faites la becquée en faisant l'avion, c'est si…

_ Ferme-la , Peter! cria Scott hors de lui, alors qu'il avait lâché Stiles qui lui, était devenu livide.

Le fameux Peter le toisa quelques secondes avant d'écarquiller les yeux, stupéfait.

_ Non… Vous ne lui avez rien dit?

L'intrus se mit à rire, clairement amusé par la situation alors que l'hyperactif n'en menait pas vraiment large.

_ Casse-toi! Ça ne te regarde pas! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là?

_ Derek avait oublié quelques plans, j'ai pensé venir te dire bonjour avant de partir comme un voleur, expliqua Peter avec un mouvement du poignet pour montrer le tube en carton contenant les plans dont il parlait.

_ Je te jure que quand Derek va appren…

_ Ouh la! Apprendre quoi? Que vous n'avez pas dit à ce gosse que vous cherchez désespérément à combler le vide qu'a laissé Isaac derrière lui? Que vous avez un sérieux problème glauque de Sugar daddy? Est-ce que vous lui demandez de vous appeler "papa" pendant que vous le baisez?

Peter ne vit pas venir l'uppercut qu'il reçut en pleine mâchoire. Scott exhalait une rage si intense que tout son corps tremblait et l'homme se mit à rire, les yeux hagards, impressionné.

_ Putain… C'était quand la dernière fois que je t'ai vu en colère comme ça? Tu ressemblais davantage à une pauvre serpillière pathétique ces cinq dernières années, lâcha Peter en sortant un mouchoir de ses poches pour cracher un peu de sang dedans.

_ DE-HOOOORS! cria à pleins poumons Scott qui ne voulait plus l'entendre.

_ Ne te vexe pas, Scott, je suis juste heureux de te retrouver, se moqua l'intrus en sortant de la pièce.

L'hispanique se tourna vers Stiles qui regardait le vide. Il ne bougeait pas. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce que l'autre venait de dire. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler qu'il n'était qu'un jouet entre les mains de deux mecs mariés… et pourtant… quand la main tremblante de Scott se posa sur son bras, il put presque sentir la bile sur le bout de sa langue. Il s'écarta, violemment, en mettant le plus de distance entre eux. Il le regarda, blessé et acide. Tous les regards foutrement irrésistibles de Scott n'auraient rien pu faire contre la haine qui montait en lui. La bête se réveillait. Et il ne fit absolument rien pour l'empêcher de sortir. Pas aujourd'hui, alors qu'il se sentait sali et trahi, utilisé comme un foutu mouchoir de poche.

Scott le regarda, d'un air suppliant, et tenta encore une fois de s'approcher, parce que...parce que c'est toujours ce qui fonctionnait entre eux, le toucher, les contacts, ils étaient tous les deux très tactiles l'un envers l'autre, au point qu'ils avaient contaminé Derek. Mais quand l'hyperatif vit la main s'approcher encore, le venin s'écoula de lui-même.

_ Me touche pas! cracha-t-il, amer, en s'éloignant un peu plus.

_ Stiles…

_ Vous vous êtes bien foutus de ma gueule tous les deux! C'était drôle? Un peu de piquant dans vos petites vies de merde? Pourquoi pas anéantir en miettes le coeur du pauvre gars qui sort de sa campagne, il est tellement naïf, ce con! M'APPROCHE PAS PUTAIN! hurla-t-il en repoussant Scott avant de sortir précipitamment de la pièce qui commençait à l'étouffer.

Il se précipita dans le vestibule de la maison pour récupérer son manteau et enfiler ses chaussures.

_ Pars pas, le supplia Scott, anéanti.

La colère donnait à Stiles envie de faire des bonds, de déverser tout son fiel, de lui faire mal, de le briser en morceaux. Il devait fuir, partir avant de commettre l'irréparable.

_ Bien sûr, que je pars. J'ai tellement envie de te faire mal, de t'encastrer le visage contre le plan de travail de la cuisine pour t'exploser la cervelle qu'il faut que je parte. Si je vois vos visages d'enfoirés une fois de plus, je ne peux pas t'assurer que je réussirai à retenir mes pulsions. C'est la dernière fleur que je te fais, Scott. Sois reconnaissant. N'oublie pas que je suis un putain de dégénéré sous médocs. Il y a bien pire que toi. Vous pouvez bien brûler tout ce qui m'appartient dans cette maison que je m'en fous. Je ne refoutrai jamais les pieds ici. Allez crever en enfer et foutez-moi la paix, cracha-t-il alors qu'il finissait d'enfiler son manteau et son sac.

Il claqua la porte violemment et partit sans proférer un mot de plus.

Plus tard, quand l'adrénaline aurait quitté tout son corps, il prendrait peut-être plusieurs comprimés d'adderall pour ne plus rien ressentir. Ou peut-être qu'il allait juste faire une connerie. Il se sentait si mal qu'il en avait besoin.

Son dernier souffle de lumière anéanti.

* * *

 **Réponse aux Reviews:**

Akane: Coucou j'adore l'histoire est super bien faite elle est facile a lire et agréable a decouvrire bon je dois ainsi que trés hooooot mais franchement comment j'adores tu fais vraiment du super super fanfiction hâte de decouvrire la suite.

 _Merci pour ta review, je suis contente de savoir que cette histoire est facile à lire pour vous, c'est agréable de le savoir car c'est aussi un enjeu de taille quand on écris. Pour l'instant le côté hot est légèrement mis de côté, mais... ce n'est pas parce que je n'en parle pas beaucoup qu'il n'y en a pas ;p J'espère que cette suite t'as plus, ravie d'avoir ton avis, ça fait chaud au coeur._

Elendil: Génial, leur relation à trois est très sensuel ;) Derek et son côté bourru est en totale contradiction avec la tendresse et la gentillesse de Scott, j'adore ces deux opposés avec Stiles au milieu :) un mois sans rien entre eux, je comprends la frustration de Stiles. Est ce qu'on saura ce que Scott à voulu dire par " il est comme ça depuis..." dans le prochain chapitre ? En tout cas, j'ai hâte de lire la suite :)

 _Hey! Ravie de te revoir à nouveau :) Je suis contente que tu trouve ce couple sensuel, c'était l'effet rechercher donc un point pour moi \o/ Je te rassure tu vas savoir ce qu'il en est pour l'histoire du couple, mais cela reste LE sujet tabou. Avant de découvrir leur histoire vous découvrirez celle de Stiles dans le prochain chapitre. C'est pas tellement mieux à vrai dire... Je ne les ai pas épargné les pauvres._

* * *

 _Voilà mes louloups!_

 _C'est fini pour aujourd'hui... ne me tapez pas, n'oubliez pas Happy End, Happy End..._

 _Je sais que ça n'en à pas l'air pour le moment mais je vous promets que tout s'arrange!_

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de la situation, j'ai hâte de le savoir!_

 _A bientôt :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

 _Une super journée ensoleillée aujourd'hui! Pour nos trois héros les précipitations se calme un poil._

 _Si vous voulez découvrir le secret de Stiles vous allez être satisfait mes chats, Isaac, lui garde ses histoires pour lui encore un moment. Mystère mystère..._

 _On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, je remercie toujours chaudement **Calliope** , **Amalko** et **Zephire** pour leur travail et leur aide précieuse._

 _Les RaRs sont encore et toujours en fin de chapitre._

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 **Coeur d'encre et Papier de Plume**

* * *

Il était sorti du commissariat particulièrement épuisé. La tête lourde, les oreilles sifflantes et la bouche pâteuse, il eut du mal à se traîner jusqu'à la voiture qui l'attendait à la sortie du bâtiment. Il eut du mal à ferrer ses pieds sur le marche-pied du côté passager de la Jeep. Il se laissa échouer dans l'habitacle sur le siège rugueux en cuir vieilli et tenta de se redresser vaillamment.

_ Plus de onze mois sans nouvelles, pour découvrir que tu es à trente minutes de mon campus. Oh la vache… Si Lydia l'apprend un jour, elle va faire un AVC.

_ J'emmerde Lydia, grommela Stiles en se redressant pour boucler sa ceinture.

Il hoqueta quand il sentit un petit poing s'abattre mollement contre son épaule.

_ Tu m'as manqué, Fox.

_ Toi aussi Scully, toi aussi.

_ Est-ce que ce n'est pas toi qui devrais m'appeler Dana, et moi Mulder? continua son amie, partie dans de grandes réflexions intellectuelles.

_ J'en sais rien Kira, démarre Roscoe et emmène-moi loin d'ici. Cette ville commence à me donner la gerbe.

La jeune femme lui offrit un sourire timide avant de mettre le contact et démarrer la voiture. Il avait oublié à quel point c'était reposant de se retrouver avec sa meilleure amie. Il somnolait un peu, essayant de décuver de sa soirée mouvementé mais son mal de crâne avait du mal à passer. La radio de la vieille voiture crachait si difficilement que Stiles se rappelait encore de son père qui lui disait de la réparer quand il était au lycée. Bien sûr, il ne lui avait jamais avoué que c'était inutile pour lui parce qu'il avait volé l'une des radios du commissariat. Il en avait fait des conneries avec la belle Japonaise et shérif ou pas, son père n'avait jamais pu empêcher l'esprit inventif et curieux de son fils de frapper aux quatre coins de Beacon's Hill. Et pour sa défense, on s'y faisait chier comme des rats, donc il devait bien un peu pimenter sa morne existence.

_ Tu dormiras dans ma chambre. Rebecca est toujours fourrée avec son abruti de copain de toute façon, et puis… elle m'a confirmé que ça ne la dérangeait pas. Elle croit qu'on couche ensemble.

_ Oh misère…, marmonna le jeune homme en ouvrant un oeil.

Kira était en train de se garer sur le campus de Caltech, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que les trente minutes de route étaient passées aussi vite. Il se passa une main sur le visage, regarda aux environs et soupira en sortant de sa vieille voiture.

_ Bienvenue à Pasadena, Foxy! Allez! Viens, je vais te montrer mon humble chambre.

_ Est -ce que tu peux juste… être un peu moins joyeuse?

_ Tais-toi ,Mulder et ramène tes fesses de délinquant ici, râla sa meilleure amie pour la forme.

Kira dormait dans la maison Braun et sa chambre était assez spacieuse pour ne pas se marcher dessus. Il inspecta les alentours dans l'espoir de trouver une salle de bain et il était presque sûr que ses yeux s'illuminèrent quand il découvrit la porte entrouverte qui menait à quelque chose de ce genre. Kira se mit à rire quand il y fonça pour s'y enfermer. Il prit une longue, longue douche ce jour- là, et quand il sortit de la pièce, serviette autour de la taille, l'air un peu confus maintenant qu'il ne portait plus ses vêtement sales, Kira lui montra un gros sac de sport en toile.

_ Je t'ai acheté quelques trucs, je me doutais que…

_ T'aurais pas dû, souffla le jeune homme en ouvrant déjà le sac. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit la quantité un peu folle de vêtements que le sac contenait. Il le laissa choir au sol sous le choc et prit la jeune Japonaise dans ses bras pour loger sa tête contre son cou. Il se rappela à quel point la distance avec elle avait été des plus terribles à supporter pendant tout ce temps. C'est ce moment que choisit une jeune femme, les cheveux broussailleux et des lunette grosses comme des coupelles, pour entrer dans la pièce. Elle fit un sourire à la fois désolé et impressionné à Kira en soufflant un "désolé" et ressortit aussi sec en claquant la porte un peu trop rapidement.

_ C'était Rebecca? demanda Stiles sans pour autant lâcher son amie.

_ C'était Rebecca…

_ Je crois qu'elle va te faire une réputation.

_ Vu comme elle te dévorait des yeux… c'est certain.

_ Je vais faire comme si tu n'avais rien dit et je vais m'habiller.

_ Fais donc ça , Mulder.

Quand il ressortit de la salle d'eau Kira avait disparu. Dans le silence de la chambre, il se sentait bien seul avec ses pensées. Il regarda les draps froissés du lit de la jeune femme et instantanément, il se rappela Scott et Derek.

Ca faisait mal.

Il n'eut pourtant pas le temps de faire le tour de tout ce qui l'avait mené à se murger au point de passer la nuit au poste de police pour décuver de sa soirée. La porte de la chambre s'était ouverte dans un grand fracas, sur une Kira les bras chargés de grands sacs en papier recyclable.

_ J'ai trouvé de la glace Rocky Road. J'ai acheté de la sauce triple chocolat, du brownie hot fudge et des minis cookies pour les ajouter dedans, expliqua la jeune femme en posant les sacs sur la table basse trônant en plein milieu de la chambre. Elle commença à sortir les pots de glace et toutes sortes d'autres snacks.

_ Mais comment tu fais pour avaler ça, rien que d'y penser, j'ai mal au ventre, râla le jeune homme.

La belle Japonaise arrêta de sortir ses courses en toisant son ami, joueuse.

_ Ooh donc tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à ce que je retourne rendre les quatre cornets de curly fries et les huit doubles cheese-burgers que j'ai achetés au Food Truck du campus.

A peine avait-il entendu ces paroles que le jeune homme avait déjà bondi sur ses pieds pour prendre le sac en papier qui contenait son petit plaisir coupable comme si on venait de lui offrir une édition premium collector de l'épisode V de Star Wars, le tout dédicacé par les acteurs avec un droit d'interview exclusive… Quoi? Tout le monde a bien le droit d'avoir son propre rêve d'enfant.

Quand Stiles se saisit d'un curly fry et dès qu'il le mit en bouche, le gémissement de plaisir qu'il poussa fit rire aux éclats sa meilleure amie.

_ Oh merde! Est-ce que tu sais quand est-ce que j'ai pu en manger pour la dernière fois? Ils n'étaient même pas bons… On pourra dire ce qu'on veut de Beacon's Hill mais Royd fait les meilleurs curly fries/cheeseburgers que j'aie jamais mangés.

_ Amen, répondit la Japonaise toujours hilare alors que Stiles finissait d'avaler sa nourriture.

_ Pourquoi est- ce que tu fais tout ça?

_ C'est un code S. Il faut au moins ça.

_ Ce n'est pas un code S.

_ C'est clairement un code S. Stiles, sans parler du fait que tu as abandonné ton cursus à Berkeley, depuis que ton père…. bref, écoute, je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie ok? Je sais qu'il s'est passé un truc moche pendant ces mois sans nouvelles.

Stiles la regardait avec ses yeux étrécis au possible. Il finit par prendre le sac contenant tous ses trésors et alla s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils moelleux de la jeune femme.

_ Mange ta glace infecte et tais-toi.

_ Tu sais que j'ai raison~

_ Rêve.

_ Aloooors, j'ai dans mes affaires le coffret "Back to the future" sinon j'ai ce désespérant et complètement ringard de Spiderman que Lydia m'avait offert pour mon diplôme. Tu veux quoi?

_ Tu oses poser la question?

_ Ça c'est mon Foxy, répondit Kira, une sourire irradiant la pièce, tant il était grand.

_ Je vais devenir obèse si je reste avec toi, se plaignit Stiles alors qu'il entamait son premier cheeseburger.

_ Personne ne t'oblige à manger, tu sais?

Ils étaient pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre depuis plus de trois heures et demie devant la télé, à se gaver de cochonneries sans jamais quitter l'écran des yeux quand le portable de la jeune femme se mit à sonner. Elle le prit pour le reposer délicatement et plongea sa main dans le paquet de chips ouvert devant eux.

_ Rebecca me dit qu'il y a des capotes dans le dernier tiroir de droite sous le lavabo. Au cas où tu croises quelqu'un pendant ton séjours ici…

_ C'est bon pour toi aussi non? lança Stiles qui suivait toujours le film.

_ J'ai ma propre réserve. Je ne t'ai pas attendu pour ça , tu sais.

_ Merci bien… je le sais depuis que je t'ai surpris avec Théo en 12th dans le labo de Harris… Oh mon dieu, voilà… maintenant j'y repense.

_ Tu peux parler, tu te faisais Brett à chaque rencontre de Lacrosse.

_ Sa soeur aussi….

_ Sa… sa soeur? Tu me fais passer pour la vicieuse de cette pièce alors que c'est toi le plus pervers de nous deux! Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu couchais avec les deux à la fois?

_ Non… Même pas sûr que Brett se soit douté de quoi que ce soit, rigola Stiles en attrapant un reese's cups.

Kira se renfonça dans le canapé, pensive, alors que Stiles se réinstallait, la tête sur ses cuisses en avalant ses petits gâteaux au beurre de cacahuète.

_ Je suis presque certaine que si Théo voulait coucher avec moi, c'était juste pour te provoquer. Il pensait qu'on était ensemble au départ.

_ Comment ça se fait qu'on l'ait jamais fait ensemble? demanda machinalement Stiles , sans vraiment se rendre compte d'avoir posé la question.

_ Je l'ai envisagé pendant un moment… mais tu n'as pas les yeux bleus, c'était pas possible.

_ QUOI?

Stiles s'était totalement désintéressé du film pour regarder son amie.

_ Quoi, quoi? Pourquoi tu crois que je couchais avec Théo? Les mecs qui ont les yeux bleus ont un truc de… vachement plus mystérieux que les autres, expliqua la Japonaise en se mordant un peu la lèvre.

Stiles se redressa un peu sans la quitter des yeux une seconde.

_ Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu insistais toujours pour qu'on aille chez moi plutôt que chez toi? Tu fantasmais sur mon père? demanda l'hyperactif, incertain.

_ HEIN? Qu… Yeurk. NON! Dégueu...

_ Merci pour lui…

_ Désolé, c'est sorti tout seul. Ton père était… ton père, je veux dire, c'est comme si je te demandais s'il t'est arrivé de fantasmer sur mes parents.

Stiles fronça le nez en y pensant et se réinstalla sur les cuisses de sa meilleure amie. Valait mieux qu'il évite de penser que les parents des autres avaient une sexualité active afin de préserver sa santé mentale.

_ Ouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire.

_ Blague à part… tu étais bien trop intéressé par Lydia pour je puisse avoir la moindre chance.

_ Du temps et de l'énergie de perdu pour rien… J'étais déjà dans la friend-zone avant même qu'on ne s'adresse la parole.

_ C'est moche.

_ Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu n'as jamais pu la sentir ?

_ Il y avait de ça… mais pas seulement…

Stiles se figea sur place. Le mystère et les secrets commençaient à lui être insupportables et entraînait une réaction épidermique chez lui. Surtout depuis… Il bondit brusquement sur ses jambes, se saisit de la télécommande, mit le film sur pause et commença à faire les cent pas sur le tapis en fourrure synthétique. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. ll ressentait soudain le besoin pressant et viscéral que son amie lui dise tout.

_ Stiles ? s'inquiéta Kira qui se pencha un peu en avant pour suivre les va et vient de l'hyperactif dans la pièce.

_ Je… j'ai… J'ai besoin que ça s'arrête , ok? Je veux pas que tu sois… cachottière et secrète. Il faut que tu me dises, il le faut, il le faut, il le faut…

Stiles commençait à s'agiter un peu trop, sa jambes tressautait et il commençait à compter. Encore. Quatre semaines, 6 jours et 15heures. Cinq jobs de caissier. Vingt-quatre cuites, drogue? Il ne sait plus… ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Quarante-sept rapports avec des inconnus, trois tours à…

_ Stiles.

Kira lui avait saisi le visage.

_ Stiles, tu le sais, si tu veux qu'on te dévoile un secret, il faut dévoiler le tien. C'est donnant donnant. Et c'est toi qui veux savoir. Expose-toi, livre- moi tes faiblesses et je te confierai les miennes.

Comme une douche froide au réveil, Stiles réalisa.

_ Putain… Kira… j'ai merdé. J'ai tellement merdé. J'aurais dû, j'aurais dû poser des questions, j'aurais dû…

_ Ok, ok, qu'est- ce qui s'est passé, Stiles? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? De quoi tu parles?

_ Je ne sais pas qui est Isaac. Tout ce que je voyais, c'est qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de moi. Ils semblaient ne plus avoir besoin… et moi j'ai… ils étaient heureux, tu vois, ils allaient me… je le sais, je le sentais et quand l'autre a dit que je remplaçais ce type, j'ai juste… j'ai pété un câble, je suppose qu'on aurait dût commencer par poser les bases, et je lui ai fait tellement de mal, mon dieu, qu'est- ce que j'ai fait! J'ai… j'ai...j'ai...

_ STILES!

L'hyperactif bloqua sa respiration et réalisa qu'il avait le visage ravagé de larmes.

_ Oh Stiles, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? se lamenta Kira en le serrant contre elle.

Il ne se souvenait plus trop à quel moment il avait commencé à parler. Son discours était totalement décousu et Kira dut le recadrer à plusieurs reprises pour qu'il ne se perde pas dans ses pensées. Mauvaise médication. Il avait fait beaucoup de conneries pendant cinq semaines.

Il parla surtout de Scott, succinctement de Derek. Il s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il ne connaissait que peu de choses sur ces deux hommes quand sa meilleure amie s'étonna du fait qu'il n'ait pas joué au petit journaleux en herbe avec ses deux amants. Mais plus que le reste, il devait se l'avouer, il avait eu peur de découvrir des cadavres dans leurs placards, d'être confronté à ses propres souvenirs, ses propres peurs. Il pensait simplement être bien, là, avec eux. Jusqu'à cette distance. C'est de sa faute aussi, il a toujours été comme ça, paraît-il, plus sensible, plus écorché, à tout vivre plus intensément, on lui reprochait souvent de détruire son couple sur un coup de sang, de vivre la passion plus violemment, plus rapidement, mais la vérité, l'effroyable vérité, c'est qu'il avait souvent la sensation de trop aimer, de trop s'exposer. Les coups de sang, les colères? Un test, un simple test, tel un enfant avec ses parents. S'il (elle) m'aime vraiment, il (elle) se battra et voudra me récupérer comme je voudrais me battre pour ne jamais avoir à me séparer de lui (elle). Tout ceci dirigé par un seul et même problème: un énorme, gigantesque manque de confiance en lui. Et si personne ne se battait pour le garder… c'était qu'il ne le méritait pas… n'est-ce pas? Rien ne sort de nulle part sans raison. Il n'était pas "cyclothymique" ou "borderline". Il avait la réputation d'être impulsif, pourtant personne ne comprenait vraiment cette impulsivité. Ce besoin viscéral de rencontrer cette personne parfaite qui l'aimerait à en crever, qui le respecterait dans ses besoins de solitude, le recadrerait lors d'excessivité, le laisserait s'exprimer et l'encouragerait. L'aiderait à avoir confiance en lui. Éteindrait cette peur de s'enfermer dans une relation maussade et stérile par dépit. Et que quelqu'une ose lui dire que c'était parce qu'il était TDA-H. Que quelqu'un ose lui dire que personne n'avait jamais réagi de cette façon, avec ou sans trouble. Peut-être que c'était plus chronique qu'épisodique chez lui, plus intense aussi, peut-être, néanmoins il ne se sentait pas moins différent pour autant. Mais désormais, à notre époque de surconsommation, plus personne ne se donnait la peine de comprendre les gens comme lui. Et il avait peur, tellement peur.

_ Je sais, souffla Kira alors qu'elle s'était allongée près de lui.

_ Je les aime, je les aime vraiment, lui confia Stiles la voix empreinte d'émotions écorchées vives.

_ Je sais.

_ J'ai tout foutu en l'air.

_ Alors, c'est que tu n'as pas encore trouvé. C'est dur d'aimer, mais je sais que tu essaieras encore, tu essaies toujours. Tu vas trouver, j'ai confiance.

Ses paupières commencèrent à se faire lourdes, et malgré son coeur martelant encore sa poitrine à cause de la douleur de ses souvenirs, la fatigue et les émotions intenses de la journée commençaient à l'assommer.

_ C'est quand même toi le plus pervers de nous deux, souffla la jeune femme en le ramenant près elle pour se blottir tout contre lui.

Un pauvre sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il se sentait un peu moins lourd. Au moins une personne le comprendrait quoi qu'il arrive. Et elle avait pris la forme d'une jolie poupée d'Asie.

Stiles avait vraiment oublié à quel point c'était agréable et doux de passer du temps avec la Japonaise, probablement à cause des six heures de route qui les avaient séparés pendant leurs deux premières années universitaires. Il se mit à l'aider dans ses travaux pour l'avoir un peu plus pour lui et se coulait sans cesse contre son corps pour oublier un peu sa triste vie. Dès qu'il se trouvait près d'elle, il trouvait l'adderall dérisoire tant elle arrivait à l'apaiser. Rebecca pensait plus que jamais qu'ils partageaient un amour passionnel et intense mais aucun des deux n'avait franchement quelque chose à faire de son opinion.

Après avoir cédé une troisième fois à la tentation de passer une soirée film-snack, Stiles se mit à soupçonner la jeune femme de vouloir lui faire reprendre tout le poids qu'il avait perdu pendant son exil à Los Angeles. Mais cela semblait peu probable, car Kira avait toujours été une férue de nourriture, et la malbouffe n'y faisait pas exception. Le jeune homme était toujours impressionné par la quantité de nourriture qu'elle était capable d'ingurgiter sans, ne, jamais, prendre, un, foutu, gramme. Il n'était pas vraiment à plaindre non plus. Son tempérament hyperactif faisait que la moindre calorie ingurgitée était aussitôt brûlée.

Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, ils passaient leurs journées à rire et refaire le monde… comme avant. La morosité de Stiles s'effaçait doucement, gentiment, et il aurait souhaité ne jamais la quitter, mais ses cours reprirent, sonnant la fin des courtes vacances auxquelles elle avait eu droit.

La veille de sa reprise, ils tentèrent de se coucher tôt. Rebecca était rentrée, toute curieuse, et ils s'étaient promis de ne pas parler pour ne pas éveiller l'imagination fertile de cette drôle de jeune femme. Ils y arrivèrent… presque. Le téléphone de Kira vibra impitoyablement contre la surface en bois de sa table basse, les faisant bondir tous deux dans le lit. Elle l'éteignit une première fois, puis une deuxième, et une troisième alors que l'indésirable insistait et ce ne fut qu'au bout de la quatrième fois qu'elle saisit le petit engin pour décrocher, passablement énervée.

_ Tu crois que c'est une heure pour appeler? attaqua-t-elle directement, acide.

 _« C'est important, »_ entendit-il distinctement dans le silence de la nuit. Il retint sa respiration. C'était Lydia.

_ J'en ai rien à faire que ce soit important, je veux dormir et… et tu devrais dormir aussi! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout!

" _Ma mère m'a appelée mais je n'ai plus le numéro de Stiles."_

_ Et alors?

" _Kira, s'il te plaît, c'est vraiment important, je veux, j'aimerais que tu le lui dises s'il… s'il veut savoir, s'il te pose la question"_

_ Abrège, Lydia.

" _Son père est...il vient de "_

_ C'est bon. J'ai compris. Ne le dis pas.

Le jeune Japonaise raccrocha sans autre forme de procès. Et jeta presque son téléphone contre le petit meuble en bois puis se rencogna, toujours assise, contre sa tête de lit, la tête entre ses mains alors que ses longs cheveux de jais retombaient tout autour de son visage et sur ses jambes repliées. Stiles regardait le plafond. Pas un mot de plus ne fut prononcé. Il se sentait maintenant terriblement vide. Incapable d'exprimer tout le maelström qui se jouait en lui.

_ Je n'irai pas en cours demain, je reste avec toi, dit Kira en redressant la tête en essayant de contrôler le sanglot qui menaçait d'éclater au fond de sa gorge.

_ Dis pas de connerie, Kira, si je n'avais pas été là, tu y aurais été, sur un ton neutre.

_ Je suis désolée, j'aurais pas dû répondre, je…

_ Tu pouvais pas savoir.

_ Si! Bien sûr que si, j'aurais dû savoir! Ça va faire des mois qu'elle me harcèle parce qu'elle est persuadée que je sais où tu es! commença à crier la jeune femme en pleurant.

Stiles se redressa et la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer, elle se débattit un peu, en colère contre elle-même mais elle finit par se laisser choir dans les bras de son ami.

_ C'est pas juste… c'est pas toi qui es censé me consoler, c'est l'inverse, baragouina Kira, sa voix étouffée dans le pyjama de Stiles.

_ Je vais bien ,Kira. Je vis mon deuil depuis un an, chuchota t-il, toujours sur le même ton neutre.

 _Foutaise_

_ J'ai arrêté d'espérer quand les médecins m'ont parlé de rechute et de chimio après les deux ponctions lombaires.

 _Foutu menteur. Toujours cette incertitude, l'espoir toujours présent, ce petit truc qui aurait pu tout changer, qui aurait pu sauver son père._

_ Je ne le pleurerai pas, je l'ai assez fait comme ça.

 _Il en crevait d'envie, il en était juste incapable. Depuis un an, trois jours et dix sept heures._

_ C'est pas juste, pleura Kira.

_ Le cancer, c'est pas juste, rétorqua Stiles les yeux perdus dans l'obscurité.

Kira pleura sans s'arrêter plusieurs heures avant de céder à l'épuisement et de s'endormir. Stiles continua de passer ses mains dans les longs cheveux de Kira pour la maintenir dans ce sommeil réparateur dont elle avait besoin. Le vide qu'il ressentait au fond de sa poitrine lui faisait presque mal et il se détestait pour ne pas réussir à expulser tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

Il l'écouta dormir toute la nuit et ,au petit matin, il réussit à lui offrir un doux sourire et s'efforça de la rassurer mille fois sur le fait qu'il allait bien. Il dut presque la mettre à la porte de sa propre chambre tant elle insistait pour rester avec lui mais il tint bon. Elle lui envoya message sur message pendant les premières heures après son départ. Et pour chacun d'entre eux, il prenait garde à bien lui répondre pour ne pas la pousser à revenir en courant jusqu'à sa chambre. Il avait juste besoin de ne plus avoir à faire croire que tout allait bien… juste pour quelques heures. Puis les messages cessèrent.

Il prévint son amie qu'il allait prendre une douche.

Juste au cas où.

Et il partit dans la salle d'eau.

Quand il se décida à en sortir après ce qui aurait pu sembler être des heures, une serviette autour des hanches pour seul vêtement, il faillit frôler la crise cardiaque en découvrant Derek assis sur le lit de Kira. Le cri qu'il poussa les aurait fait rire en d'autres circonstances, pourtant personne ne s'esclaffa face à la réaction démesurée de l'hyperactif. Le brun le regardait avec ses yeux insondables qui semblaient le scruter et Stiles se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise.

_ Qu'est- ce que tu fais là? demanda t-il pour faire passer cette sensation d'être une proie.

_ Le doyen m'a fait entrer. Je devais discuter avec ton amie.

_ Non, Derek. Qu'est- ce que tu fais là? Ou si tu veux que je sois plus clair… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, dans la chambre de Kira? Jordan ne peut rien savoir puisque j'ai démissionné depuis bien longtemps. J'ai même rendu son appartement à Erica. Alors comment !?

_ Laura, ma soeur, travaille pour le procureur et, nous avons retrouvé ta trace grâce à la nuit que tu as passée au poste de police il y a quinze jours.

_ Dix- sept.

_ Quoi? lâcha Derek, perdu.

_ Ça va faire dix- sept jours. Bon. Kira rentre dans trois heures. Je crois… je crois que tu peux rester à l'attendre là, je vais aller faire un tour, expliqua Stiles en fouillant dans les quelques vêtement qu'il avait toujours dans son sac de sport.

_ Stiles, tu sais très bien que c'est avec toi que je veux parler.

_ J'ai pas envie de parler, marmonna Stiles en se redressant, plusieurs vêtement en main.

_ Je ne te demande pas de le faire, juste de m'écouter, commença à s'agacer Derek.

Stiles le toisa un moment et finit par soupirer. L'espoir gonflait en lui et il détestait ça. Il avait envie de tout piétiner avant de se blesser de nouveau.

_ Très bien. Je veux bien t'écouter mais à une seule condition, lança- t-il sur ce ton neutre et froid dont il ne se débarrassait plus depuis la veille

_ Je t'écoute, accepta finalement Derek.

_ Baise-moi.

_ Quoi? demanda son ancien amant, abasourdi.

_ Tu as très bien entendu.

_ Mais…

_ Tu sais où se trouve la porte de sortie, je ne te raccompagne pas, commença à déblatérer Stiles en repartant vers la salle d'eau pour s'habiller.

C'était sans compter sur Derek qui le plaqua contre le mur, lui faisant lâcher ce qu'il avait en mains et le remonta un peu plus pour passer sa jambe entre ses cuisses de façon à totalement le bloquer contre le mur de la petite chambre.

_ Ecoute-moi!

_ Va te faire foutre, cracha Stiles.

_ Putain… tu es sérieux…

Sans un mot de plus, Derek envoya valser la serviette que portait encore Stiles pour ensuite fondre contre sa nuque et lui dévorer le cou. Un début de cri sortit de la gorge de Stiles, surpris. Il sentait les émotions affluer doucement dans son corps et il les désirait autant qu'il les craignait. L'hyperactif aurait bien tenté de repousser le brun mais il restait efficacement épinglé contre le mur. Son début d'érection fut rapidement pris en main par Derek, dans un geste qui n'avait rien de doux. Il semblait en colère et ça allait bien à Stiles. Il avait besoin d'être utilisé. De trouver une façon de remplir ce vide. Tous ses cris étaient avalés par la bouche avide du brun, et ils n'étaient plus que deux corps brûlant désireux de se rencontrer. Les caresses étaient fermes, les baisers rudes, c'était parfait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Derek l'avait retourné durement contre le mur et le prenait jusqu'à la garde. Il se cognait la tête quand les mouvements était un peu trop secs mais les sensations qui naissaient au creux de son ventre lui faisait du bien. Il retrouvait par vague cet amour débordant qu'il avait pour ce couple un peu particulier, son besoin de les savoir près de lui, la sensation aigre d'être la lubie passagère de Scott et Derek, sa peur d'être abandonné et peu à peu ses gémissements de plaisir se transformèrent en sanglots. Il ressentait tout. Trop. La peur. La culpabilité. La peine, tellement de peine et de colère, cette fichue colère, juste là pour couvrir ce raz de marée d'émotions trop difficiles à gérer. Le plaisir n'était rien, son corps ne lui appartenait plus. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus laborieuse et ses larmes n'en finissaient pas.

_ Arrête, arrête, supplia Stiles alors que Derek le relâchait, confus.

Le jeune homme eut du mal à ne pas tomber au sol, complètement assailli par tout ce qu'il avait retenu pendant trop longtemps. C'était insupportable. Il chercha des yeux, hagard, quelque chose sans savoir quoi et Derek qui s'approchait de lui le faisait de plus en plus paniquer. Il aurait voulu être habillé, savoir quoi faire, quoi dire, ou partir mais rien ne lui semblait suffisant. Son père était mort.

_ Non! Arrête! cria le jeune homme alors Derek s'approchait toujours un peu plus.

Son visage totalement ravagé par les larmes l'empêchait de voir correctement, sa vision devenait de plus en plus floue. La sensation de respirer dans une paille et de s'étouffer lentement devenait oppressante et plus il tentait d'inspirer, pire c'était. Et soudain, la main calleuse de Derek se glissa contre son épaule.

_ NON! NON! LÂCHE- MOI!hurla t-il, surpris par le contact. Lâche-moi, Derek, lâche-moi, j'arrive pas à, j'arri… j'a, j'...

Ses sanglots se transformèrent peu à peu en impossibilité de reprendre son air et il eut l'impression de s'étouffer avec sa propre tristesse. Il se sentit à peine emporté au sol et Derek lui boucha le nez pour lui faire du bouche à bouche plusieurs fois. Le brun le maintenait fermement contre lui, le privant de toute possibilité de retraite.

_ Respire, Stiles, respire, soufflait Derek contre son oreille.

Il commença à lui caresser le dos tout en l'encourageant un peu plus à reprendre quelques goulées d'air. Le jeune homme se calma peu à peu entre ses bras et pourtant, Derek ne le libéra pas, il le gardait toujours étroitement plaqué contre lui , le cajolant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

_ Il est mort, souffla faiblement Stiles, la voix faible et éteinte, la peine transpirant dans ses paroles.

Il se tut quelques instants puis reprit :

_ Je l'ai laissé mourir, seul, je… je l'ai… j'ai abandonné mon père, sanglota Stiles contre lui en se raccrochant aux épaules de son aîné.

_ Pleure, pleure, lâche tout une bonne fois pour toutes.

_ A quoi ça va servir?! Il n'est plus là! cria Stiles contre son amant, irrité par ses paroles qu'il trouvait particulièrement idiotes.

_ Tu te sentiras mieux.

_ J'ai pas envie de me sentir mieux! J'aurais dû être là pour lui, j'aurais dû me battre plus et le soutenir, j'aurais dû le sauver, j'aurais dû l'aimer plus que ça!

_ Tu n'en sais rien, tu aurais très bien pu t'épuiser en le faisant.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, putain! aboya Stiles, à bout de nerfs.

_ J'en suis passé par là, moi aussi, lui murmura Derek au creux de l'oreille comme un secret.

Cette révélation eut pour mérite de calmer la colère de l'hyperactif qui se mit à regarder désormais Derek sous un nouveau jour. Il se sentait fatigué et épuisé par ces derniers mois, et pourtant l'entendre lui raconter son histoire lui fit plus de bien qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

_ J'étais à l'université, comme toi... J'avais entamé ma première année à Stanford, Laura était partie à New York pour faire sa thèse et Peter était au Japon pour signer un contrat avec ses clients. Mes parents sont partis à une soirée pour soutenir une organisation caritative spécialisée dans la protection des animaux , avec ma tante. Et…. Sur le chemin du retour un automobiliste épuisé s'est endormi au volant. Il... Il y a eu collision. Ils sont tous morts... mes parents, ma tante. Le... le bébé qu'elle portait, ma cousine. Seule ma jeune soeur s'en est sortie mais elle était entre la vie et la mort. Pendant des mois, je suis resté à l'hôpital à la veiller. Espérant égoïstement qu'elle se réveille. Et pourtant… Avec le recul, je me dis que ça n'aurait rendu service à personne. Son visage était méconnaissable. Elle en serait sortie paralysée et… elle a succombé après des mois entiers d'acharnement thérapeutique. J'étais dans une rage folle. C'est…

Le brun se mit à rire, les émotions palpables dans la voix.

_ C'est Scott qui m'a fait réaliser, qui m'a sorti de ma colère et m'a forcé au deuil avec sa douceur et sa patience, il… il était toujours là pour moi, acheva de raconter Derek, la voix tremblante.

_ Il avait une leucémie. Une leucémie aiguë lymphoblastique. Je pensais même pas que c'était possible. Les médecins ont dit qu'il l'avait contractée suite à une infection virale d'Epstein Barr. La voix de Stiles était redevenue atone, comme s'il ne vivait pas vraiment ce qu'il racontait. Comme si ça ne comptait plus.

_ Ça fait super grave comme ça, mais j'ai fait des recherches, c'est juste un type d'herpès, le type quatre pour être précis, il est contracté par quatre-vingt-quinze pourcent de la population américaine. Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu te rends compte de l'ironie de la chose? demanda Stiles, sa voix partant étrangement dans les aigus.

_ C'est…

_ J'AI ESSAYE! Je te jure que j'ai essayé! Il m'ont fait deux? Trois ponctions lombaires? Il tombait toujours en rechute, toujours, toujours et rien n'allait jamais. Il était pâle, il avait maigri, il avait tellement maigri...putain… il ne dormait presque plus à cause de la douleur et il n'arrêtait pas de cracher du sang, il avait ses vaisseaux sanguins qui éclataient à chaque point de contact, c'était… j'ai pas, je pouvais pas… pas après ma mère qui… oh mon Dieu Derek! Mon père est mort! Il est mort! Je suis tout seul, seul… Il est… Il est mort.

_ Tu n'es pas tout seul.

_ C'était la meilleure personne que je connaissais, il a fait du mieux qu'il pouvait avec son boulet de gosse, il était… juste, incroyable, il ne méritait pas ça.

_ Stiles...

_ Je… je veux mon père, je veux mon père, pleurait le jeune homme contre son amant.

Stiles ne cherchait même plus à se cacher, à s'éloigner de Derek, il se laissa emporter par l'épuisement de cette année entière passée à vouloir refouler ses sentiments. Il n'y avait plus rien de difficilement valeureux ni de faussement joyeux. Il ressemblait juste à un enfant perdu.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, en pyjama, sur le lit de Kira, dans les bras de Derek, alors que son amant et sa meilleure amie discutaient le plus discrètement possible.

_ Hey ~, chantonna Kira en remarquant que son dormeur venait d'émerger.

Stiles se redressa vivement, un peu pâteux et décontenancé par la situation. Il dut mettre un moment avant de comprendre comment il en était arrivé là, ce qu'il s'était passé et pourquoi Derek était en train de faire tranquillement ami-ami avec Kira.

_ Tu avais oublié de me préciser que ton fameux Derek n'était nul autre que Derek Hale, le taquina gentiment Kira.

_ Hein?

_ Derek Hale, tu sais? Architecte internationalement connu, juste le descendant direct de la famille Hale qui possédait cette maison juste fantastique que tu adores sur le Square Héritage de Los Angeles et accessoirement aussi descendant de l'un des éminents fondateurs de cette école.

Stiles regarda Derek, les yeux complètement exorbités, avec l'impression de découvrir pour la première fois de sa vie, l'homme présent dans cette pièce.

_ Nooon… tu l'ignorais? Comment peux-tu l'ignorer encore?s'exclama Kira qui n'y croyait pas.

Derek se racla la gorge, un peu gêné par la tournure qu'avait prise la conversation.

_ Ce… ce n'est pas… on pourrait dire qu'il n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de le savoir, et j'avoue ne pas m'être soucié de ces détails-là.

Kira fixait maintenant l'architecte avec un air totalement désapprobateur.

_ Stiles n'est pas le genre de personne avec qui on peut se permettre d'"oublier ce genre de détails". Un conseil, si vous voulez que ça marche, il va falloir communiquer. Et pas juste pour lui dire que vous préférez la levrette à la cuillère…

_ KIRA!

_ Quoi? Ose me dire que j'ai tort, rétorqua la Japonaise sans se démonter.

_ C'est… c'est pas la question, bafouilla Stiles en essayant de noyer le poisson alors que les pointes de ses oreilles devenaient étrangement rouges.

_ Non, tu as raison, je vais vous laisser discuter un instant, je crois que vous en avez besoin. Et toi… tu n'en loupes pas une, lança la jeune femme en pointant Stiles de son doigt accusateur avant de les laisser en toute intimité.

A peine la jeune femme était-elle sortie que Derek ne laissa pas le temps à Stiles de réfléchir plus longtemps.

_ Rentre à la maison.

_ M…

_ Ne parle pas, écoute-moi. Sois réaliste cinq minutes. Tu ne pourras pas rester avec ton amie plus longtemps, elle risque de se faire renvoyer pour t'avoir accueilli. Tu as besoin de nous, Stiles , tu as autant besoin de nous que nous avons besoin de toi.

_ Va te…

_ Tu m'as dit un jour que tu ne t'envolerais pas.

Les promesses et les reproches à demi soufflées commençaient à peser lourd sur la poitrine de Stiles et il se mit à doucement rire de dépit.

_ Et moi je ne vous ai jamais rien demandé. Tu débarques comme ça, en foutu conquérant avec l'idée de me ramener dans ton palais des glaces merveilleux…

_ J'ai clairement pas le sens de la diplomatie de Scott, tu le sais, mais je repartirai pas d'ici sans toi. Avec ou sans ton consentement, grogna Derek.

_ Charmant. Je ne te savais pas… primitif à ce point.

_ Je veux que tu voies Scott, expliqua l'architecte.

Le jeune homme retint un gémissement désabusé de sortir de sa bouche.

_ Pour le réparer, c'est ça? T'as plus besoin de moi pour ça.

_ Bien sûr que si! Ce que tu as vu, ce que tu sais de Scott… Ce n'est pas lui, je… je l'ai détruit, je l'ai complètement bousillé.

_ Toi? ou Isaac?

Derek se figea, le regard agrandi, ne s'attendant certainement pas à cette question, puis son visage se ferma. Dur et douloureux.

_ Moi. C'est moi. Isaac ne faisait que… Il le rendait heureux.

_ Comme moi?

_ Comme toi.

 _Comme un remplaçant._

La réponse de Derek le transperça de part en part mais Stiles devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il était déjà foutu de toute façon. Il les aimait beaucoup trop. Et toute cette passion qu'il ressentait au fond de lui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer. Il espérait bien que tout finirait par s'éteindre, s'essouffler et qu'un jour, un jour prochain, il pourrait partir de cette grande maison sur 2661 Aberdeen Avenue. Les regarder s'aimer sans animosité, sans peur d'être abandonné, puisqu'il se serait alors détaché. Il allait tenir sa promesse. Celle qu'il avait acceptée sans paroles. Celle de les réparer, puis il partirait. Et il recommencerait à chercher quelqu'un pour combler sa solitude.

Tout irait bien. Tant qu'il garderait en tête que ce n'était pas fait pour durer. Qu'il resterait seul. Il n'aurait plus rien et qu'il n'aurait jamais plus rien à lui.

Tout irait bien.

Il pouvait le faire.

_ Ok. Ok, je rentre avec toi.

Sa voix sonnait creux, et le sourire radieux que lui renvoya Derek rendit aussitôt sa bouche pâteuse. Il pensa amèrement que ce n'était que sa punition à lui. Pour ne pas avoir accompli son devoir d'enfant. Pour avoir laissé son père partir sans un mot. Il devait réparer les choses.

Il pouvait le faire.

Il devait le faire.

* * *

 **Réponses aux Reviews**

Akane: Oh mon dieux commen se termine ce chapitre noooon , j'ai vraiment adoré l'histoire est vraiment génial j'ai hâte de decouvrire la suite de ton histoire et decouvrire le secret qui se cache derrière issac et tous mon dieux j'ai vraiment hâte et pourvu qu'il vont récupérer leur petit stiles sinon ce n'est pas possible mdr nan mais sérieux comme même hihi

 _Hahaha, ton enthousiasme m'amuse autant qu'il me fait chaud au cœur. Comme je le disais en début de chapitre, le mystère d'Isaac ne sera lever que dans le prochain chapitre, et même encore là, notre couple va encore avoir du travail avec Stiles. J'espère en tout cas que les révélations de ce chapitre t'ont plus et que tu n'es pas trop déçue de devoir encore attendre un peu. Merci d'être au rendez vous chaque mercredi et de lire cette histoire._

Elendil: Oh mon dieu, que de révélations dans ce chapitre :) Scott qui est dépressif, Derek froid et renfermé et Stiles, hyperactif avec un passé mystérieux, ils font un trio d'enfer avec tout ces problèmes ;) je suis triste que Stiles se sente en trop mais je peux le comprendre puisqu'il arrive dans un couple marié depuis des années. Ah ce beau vieux Peter, toujours là pour foutre la merde (désolée d'être vulgaire). Donc Isaac est décédé et Derek et Scott qui sont des papas gâteau, pourtant je trouve qu'ils ont une relation plutôt saine avec Stile. J'ai hâte de lire la suite et j'espère que Stiles ne va pas faire une bêtise :)

 _Je dois dire pour la défense de se pauvre Peter que ce ne serait pas lui s'il ne foutait pas la merde ou que ce soit, mais en même temps... il a raison, a force d'en faire un tabou, ils s'enfoncent plus qu'autre chose nos deux maris écorchés. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu as pensé des révélations de ce chapitre-ci. Cette histoire reste dans le hurt/comfort donc je vous ai passé le mois de bêtises de Stiles pour le moment de réconfort avec Kira. Je ne sais pas si tu seras contente d'apprendre que Derek et Scott ne s'arrêteront pas d'être des papas gâteau avec Stiles mais c'est le cas. Bref je te dis à la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre!_

* * *

 _Et voilà mes louloups, c'est finit pour aujourd'hui!_

 _Vous savez désormais ce qui rongeait Stiles depuis tout ce temps et j'espère pouvoir lire vos avis par rapport au déroulé de ce nouveau chapitre, ce qu'il annonce pour les prochains et tout ce qui s'en suit. Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que cette histoire vous plait ce n'était pas un pari facile._

 _A la semaine prochaine!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjours mes puppies!_

 _Alors oui je poste tardivement, et je m'en excuse c'est ma faute, j'ai beaucoup fait travailler **Calliope** , **Amalko** et **Zephire** sur celui-ci._

 _Pour tout ceux et celles qui veulent enfin savoir qui est Isaac, c'est maintenant, en direct live du chapitre 5 avec Stiles, Scott, Derek et d'autre personnage_

 _ **MAJ Le passage sur Thanksgiving à été modifié et la dernière scène retirer. J'espère que cette nouvelle version vous plaira**.  
_

 _Bonne lectures mes chats_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 **Ancre de papier, coeur de plume**

* * *

La serviette encore sur la tête, les mains enfouies dans ses cheveux humides, la tête basse, il sursauta brutalement quand Derek passa ses doigts le long de sa taille pour le ramener contre son buste. La serviette qu'il tenait tomba au sol et l'architecte lui sourit à travers le miroir. L'une de ses grandes mains calleuses remonta jusqu'au cœur tambourinant du jeune homme.

_ Tu stresses, souffla Derek tout contre sa nuque.

_ Putain… Il va tellement m'en vouloir, gémit Stiles alors que ses mains commençaient à trembler.

Le brun saisit l'une d'entre elle fermement pour la poser contre la surface brute face à eux avant de doucement faire migrer la seconde, tout contre le corps de son amant, l'accompagnant vers le bas de son ventre.

_ Qu.. qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda Stiles, la voix saccadée à cause de sa respiration tremblante.

_ Je t'aide à te détendre, répondit son aîné alors que leurs deux mains réunies prenaient la verge au repos de l'hyperactif.

_ N..Non c'est, c'est, Oh! Arrê… Putain! Derek! Co… Connard.

Son ours des cavernes se mit à rire doucement contre son épaule alors que les joues de Stiles chauffaient et rougissaient de plus en plus. Son souffle haletant résonnait dans la grande salle de bain et son corps devenait de plus en plus vulnérable et tremblant contre celui de l'architecte. C'était bon. Les frictions langoureuses lui donnaient la bouche sèche et il avait de plus en plus de mal à réfléchir correctement.

_ T'es vraiment beau quand tu prends ton pied, lui révéla alors Derek juste avant de venir lécher une goutte qui roulait le long de la peau diaphane de son amant.

L'échine de Stiles se grêla aux paroles soufflées à son oreille et il sentit une lente vague de plaisir supplémentaire affluer jusqu'à son bas-ventre. Le liquide préséminal commençait à suinter déjà depuis quelques minutes de sa queue et Derek n'avait toujours rien changé de son rythme diaboliquement lent.

_ Regarde-toi, lui ordonna le brun.

_ PUTAIN! MERDE! Derreeeek, je vais avoir besoin du pass! Les clés de l'atelier sont cassées! cria Scott qui se trouvait tout au fond du couloir.

L'architecte relâcha Stiles qui s'était figé sous le cri de rage de son second amant, toute excitation disparue. Derek embrassa une dernière fois la nuque du jeune homme avant de se pencher pour ramasser la serviette au sol, qu'il reposa sur le plan du lavabo.

_ Est-ce que tu veux bien le lui apporter? C'est une clé couleur cuivre dans la boîte à clés dans l'entrée. Tu ne peux pas la rater. Je dois y aller, je suis déjà en retard.

_ Ouais… ouais, pas de pro.. problème, bégaya un peu Stiles qui avait du mal à rassembler ses idées.

Alors qu'il allait sortir pour faire ce qu'on venait de lui demander, il fut attrapé pour se voir infliger un dernier baiser bestial. Un sourire de chacal plaqué sur le visage, Derek finit par lui dire :

_ Et arrête de stresser, c'est Jordan… Pas Ra's al Ghul.

_ C'est ça… charme-moi avec Batman. Trou du cul infernal. Ne crois pas que je vais oublier ce qui vient de se passer dans cette salle de bain, râla Stiles.

_ Je n'en attends pas moins de toi, je compte bien reprendre ce que j'ai commencé… avec Scott cette fois.

Stiles lui fit un clin d'œil en reculant.

_ Compte là-dessus.

Il apporta au dessinateur la fameuse clé dont il avait besoin et ce dernier semblait vraiment ravi de voir que c'était lui qui s'en était chargé. Scott prit les affiches qu'il devait déposer à Jordan pour décorer les vitrines de son magasin et s'arrêta deux minutes avant de sortir de la salle pour observer le jeune homme.

_ Ne stresse pas, commença Scott en s'approchant de lui.

_ Quoi, tu vas profiter de ma nudité pour me masturber toi aussi?

Scott s'arrêta en plein milieu de la pièce et eut l'air interloqué quelques secondes avant de commencer à rire.

_ Derek a fait ça?

_ Bien sûr qu'il a fait… On parle de Derek. Laisse-moi au moins me mettre quelque chose et je reviens.

Il ne laissa pas vraiment la possibilité à Scott d'anticiper quoi que ce soit et sortit de l'atelier pour retourner dans la salle de bain enfiler ses vêtements. Scott entra pourtant alors qu'il finissait de mettre son t-shirt et posa sa tête doucement contre son épaule pour que Stiles le prenne dans ses bras.

_ Jordan ne t'en veut pas, arrête de stresser, souffla Scott alors qu'il caressait doucement les bras de l'hyperactif.

_ Laisse-moi en juger par moi-même.

Il embrassa la tempe de Scott et partit dans le vestibule pour finir de se préparer à partir quand Scott apparut pour en faire de même. Stiles regarda Scott qui s'affairait encore. Il devait l'emmener à la boutique de Jordan. A le voir si tranquille, si serein, il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que son retour avait été si simple. Trop simple peut-être? Pas une parole à propos d'Isaac ne fut échangée avec le dessinateur. Il avait même pensé avoir rêvé leur dispute quand l'adulte l'avait accueilli à grand renfort de câlins et de "tu m'as tellement manqué". Trois semaines après son retour, rien n'avait vraiment évolué, le sujet restait toujours tabou pour ses deux aînés et souvent, Stiles se demandait si Derek avait parlé de son père à l'hispanique.

_ On y va?

Stiles avait été tiré un peu brutalement de ses rêveries et se força à sourire pour ne pas inquiéter le dessinateur. Ce dernier semblait aller beaucoup mieux depuis un certain temps et il n'osait vraiment pas mettre les pieds dans le plats sous peine de voir le trentenaire s'effondrer de nouveau mais, en même temps…

Il soupira et ferma la porte à clé.

Il aurait le temps de réfléchir à tout ça plus tard.

Pour l'heure, il allait devoir affronter sa peur de revoir Jordan.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Le "Bip bip bip" régulier résonnait encore dans ses oreilles quand il ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Il tâtonna dans le noir pour trouver ce satané réveil perturbateur de sommeil et râla pour la forme. Il soupira en hésitant à se réinstaller cinq petites minutes dans la chaleur réconfortante du lit, quand Scott le tira à lui pour un câlin matinal.

_ Mmmh… pourquoi tu dois te lever si tôt ? grogna Scott le nez enfoui dans ses cheveux.

_ C'est moi qui ouvre le magasin, gémit Stiles alors que Scott lui caressait la chute de reins tout en lui embrassant l'épaule.

_ Reste avec moi, murmura Scott tout en faisant remonter son visage jusqu'aux cheveux désordonnés de l'hyperactif.

_ J'aimerais bien, répondit le jeune homme en se retournant.

_ Alors fais-le, bouda puérilement Scott en cachant son visage contre sa clavicule.

Il était difficile de ne pas se laisser distraire par la présence de Scott, ses caresses câlines, ses bras forts le protégeant du monde, ses cheveux doux, son souffle chaud, ses baisers taquins. Il était tellement bien, là, contre son corps, à se faire câliner comme un gros chat pantouflard.

_ Tu sais bien que c'est impossible, rétorqua Stiles qui essayait d'ouvrir les yeux. Il allait y arriver… il le savait.

_ Pourquoi tu dois travailler?

_ Parce que c'est ce que font les gens? Allez, arrête d'être aussi adorable et laisse-moi sortir de ce lit.

_ Je voudrais te faire des câlins toute ma vie, marmonna Scott tout en le laissant se dégager de son étreinte.

 _C'est impossible._

Stiles, toujours assis sur le lit, à regarder Scott mâchonner en se frottant les yeux comme un petit animal en hivernation, dût se faire violence pour ne pas oublier que tout ceci n'était que temporaire et qu'il ne devait pas se laisser endormir par cette attitude qui le rendait dingue d'amour pour le dessinateur. Un peu comme le comportement d'ours mal léché de Derek. Il allait devoir trouver un plan de secours, maintenant que l'ancien appartement avait été rendu à Erica. Il secoua sa tête et se décida à partir au travail, une bonne fois pour toutes.

Plus tard dans la journée, alors que Jordan avait laissé Stiles fourrer son nez une fois de plus dans la comptabilité de la boutique, le jeune homme avait délaissé son logiciel pour dénicher la perle des appartements dans les petites annonces immobilières.

Encore.

Il n'avait pas remarqué son patron revenir et quand il l'entendit entrer dans la pièce pour chercher de nouveaux exemplaires du dernier Spiderman, il se précipita pour cacher son journal. Le bruit du papier froissé et les grands gestes de Stiles n'étaient pas vraiment discrets. Jordan se tourna vers lui, un sourcil arqué et un sourire moqueur accroché au visage.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce journal ? lui demanda son patron en s'approchant doucement.

_ Rien… rien, répondit Stiles alors que ses oreilles rougissaient.

Il se maudit d'être aussi transparent en sentant ses joues chauffer à leur tour. Jordan fronça les sourcils quand il comprit que ce qu'il pensait être un moment détente coupable avec des grilles de sudokus devait encore être une tentative de fuite du jeune homme.

_ Tu… tu cherches encore un nouveau travail? l'interrogea Jordan, déçu et blessé.

_ Non! Non. C'est… je cherche… un petit appartement...ou une petite chambre pour… tu sais…

_ Non. Je ne comprends pas, je croyais que ça allait mieux, répondit Jordan en s'asseyant sur la chaise à côté de Stiles.

Il avait l'air inquiet et l'hyperactif se ratatina sur lui-même avant de se mettre à rire, amer.

_ Je… Je me leurre pas trop… je sais que quand ils iront mieux, ils vont me demander de partir alors…

_ Pourquoi?

_ Je suis un substitut d'Isaac, et je ne crois pas qu'ils soient prêts à retenter l'expérience, tu vois.

Son patron recula contre son dossier, perplexe et franchement perturbé par ce que venait de dire son jeune employé.

_ Où es-tu allé chercher une connerie pareille?

_ Euuh, Derek, Derek a dit quelque chose comme ça, répondit Stiles, soudain incertain.

Jordan écarquilla les yeux et le regarda comme s'il lui était poussé une seconde tête, il ouvrit et referma la bouche avant de se reprendre un peu.

_ Mais… Je… Est-ce que c'est platonique entre vous trois?

_ Qu… Quoi?

_ Stiles? Est-ce que tu es sûr ? Ils t'ont dit qui était Isaac? demanda alors son patron en se penchant un peu plus en avant.

Le jeune homme réfléchit un instant. Force était de constater qu'il ne savait rien sur l'autre garçon. Juste qu'il rendait le couple heureux et qu'il n'était plus là. Il regarda ensuite Jordan, et préféra ne plus ouvrir la bouche au lieu de dire quelque chose d'idiot. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite et Jordan se rencogna au fond de sa chaise en soupirant avant de se pincer l'arête du nez.

_ Ecoute, je ne suis pas la personne qui doit te parler d'Isaac mais je pense très sincèrement que tu devrais leur poser la question.

_ Ils ne m'en parlent pas. J'ai toujours peur de déclencher des réactions disproportionnées. Derek est très fermé sur le sujet et Scott, pleure… la plupart du temps.

_ Ouais… ces deux-là sont carrément désespérants, tu veux dire, râla son patron en fronçant vraiment les sourcils.

_ Tu es un peu dur là, sourit Stiles face à la réaction de Jordan.

_ Non. Non. Je les apprécie beaucoup tous les deux, mais ils m'ont déjà fait perdre une fois mon super employé, avec leurs conneries… Stiles, si jamais, si jamais ça devait encore mal se passer avec eux, viens ici, je t'installerai un lit dans l'arrière-boutique le temps que tu trouves quelque chose et je sortirai mon flingue s'ils tentent de te poursuivre mais… ne fuis pas encore une fois.

Stiles ne savait pas vraiment s'il serait capable de demander de l'aide et graviterait d'hôtel en hôtel jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve un logement décent. A la différence, cette fois, qu'il s'était promis de ne plus démissionner à cause du couple. Mais il semblait juste et normal à Stiles d'accepter cette proposition, par pure politesse.

_ Oui, bien sûr, je ne compte plus partir, cette fois. Quoi qu'il arrive.

_ C'est exactement ce que je voulais entendre. Deux semaines que tu es revenu travailler et tu penses déjà au pire. Mais tu sors d'où, gamin?

_ Mon père était shérif, je suppose que les habitudes restent.

_ Je vois ce que tu veux dire, j'ai fait mes premières années dans l'armée avant de récupérer cette boutique, le malheur… ça marque un homme.

Oui. Oui, Stiles en avait fait l'amère expérience. Il repoussa le journal sur le côté, l'esprit parti dans d'âpres souvenirs et décida de se replonger dans la compta pour ne plus penser à son statut d'orphelin.

* * *

OoO

* * *

La tondeuse faisait encore un bruit d'enfer quand Stiles arriva près de Scott qui finissait tout juste de ratisser le dernier centimètre carré de pelouse. L'hyperactif venait de rentrer du travail. Ses recherches restaient pour le moment infructueuses, mais il ne s'arrêterait pas pour autant. Il regarda Scott défaire la lame de la machine juste après avoir vidé le réservoir d'herbes coupées dans un sac déjà rempli de feuilles mortes. Puis, ce dernier entreprit de nettoyer méticuleusement la tondeuse afin de la ranger pour l'hiver.

_ Il te reste des choses à faire? Je voudrais que tu m'apprennes, demanda Stiles en suivant Scott dans la cabane de jardin.

_ Il reste encore un tas de choses à faire. On va passer le scarificateur sur la pelouse, ensuite je vais te montrer comment on fait un semis de regarnissage et on ira planter quelques tulipes et des perce-neige.

Le dessinateur sortit le petit scarificateur manuel qui était rangé dans une sorte de grande armoire et il enfila des patins d'aération par-dessus ses chaussures. Stiles s'occupa de le passer sur la grande étendue de pelouse fraîchement coupée à ras pendant que l'hispanique travaillait les bords et les coins inaccessibles. Une fois terminé, Stiles récupéra la mousse et l'herbe qui s'accumulaient sur le sol et l'hispanique sortit un sac de graines pour semer son nouveau gazon. Contrairement à ce que Stiles avait pensé, ce fut assez rapide et quand Scott l'emmena dans la serre pour récupérer les bulbes à planter, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la plante aux feuilles d'un vert sombre, délaissée sur le côté.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est, ça ? l'interrogea Stiles en se penchant pour observer le petit arbuste.

_ C'est un camélia blanc que Peter m'a rapporté de son dernier voyage au Japon. Je l'avais complètement oublié. Heureusement que tu étais là, sinon il aurait passé une année de plus en pot, lui expliqua Scott en se collant à lui pour observer la plante.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ C'est une variété que l'on plante juste avant les premières gelées. Il fleurit au mois de mars, répondit Scott avant d'attraper le pot pour l'emporter à l'extérieur dans sa petite brouette avec le reste de ses bulbes.

Il lui trouva un coin qui était à l'ombre. Scott souffla à Stiles que l'endroit était parfait, accueillant à la fois les rayons du crépuscule et de l'aurore. Le dessinateur bêcha le sol de façon peu profonde pour y insérer son plant. Il versa un peu de terre de bruyère et il le recouvrit ensuite d'herbes fraîchement coupées et de feuilles mortes pour le protéger de l'hiver et lui apporter des nutriments supplémentaires.

_ C'est de loin ma fleur favorite. Il s'en dégage une beauté et une finesse comparables aux roses mais… j'ai toujours été plus fasciné par le camélia.

Stiles lui, était selon toute vraisemblance fasciné par Scott et son regard concentré et aimant, alors qu'il caressait les feuilles arrondies de son nouvel arbuste.

_ Je ne sais pas à quoi… à quoi ça ressemble, bégaya Stiles tout en rougissant.

Pas grave, il pourrait toujours mettre ça sur le compte du temps qui se rafraîchissait.

_ J'en ai un qui ne devrait plus tarder à fleurir maintenant, tu pourras te faire une idée par toi-même, éluda Scott en lui offrant un de ses sourires doux, dont il avait le secret.

Stiles opina sans vraiment se rappeler ce que le dessinateur venait de lui dire et Scott lui confia plusieurs bulbes de tulipes à planter dans un espace qu'il avait préparé la semaine passée. Il s'affairait depuis quelques minutes déjà quand il sentit quelque chose le chatouiller le long de son bras. Il sursauta quand il vit deux cloportes se mouvoir le long de sa peau et il chuta en arrière en gesticulant, projetant son bras dans les airs, un cri de dégoût bloqué dans la gorge. Il arrêta pourtant de gigoter quand il entendit un rire clair s'élever, pas très loin de lui. Scott, hilare, l'observait se débattre avec ces deux petits insectes inoffensifs.

_ Tu n'as vraiment pas l'habitude de travailler la terre, toi, s'exclama l'hispanique en continuant de rire.

_ La seule terre que j'avais l'habitude de travailler, c'était l'argile à Berkeley, le jardin c'était mon… mon père, finit le jeune homme dans un souffle affligé, ne parvenant pas à formuler une phrase correcte.

Il retourna à sa tâche pour oublier que tous ces moments idiots, il aurait justement dû les partager avec son père afin de ne pas en être arrivé aujourd'hui à regretter sa période d'adolescence passée à le fuir pour lui préférer des aventures imaginaires vécues avec Kira. Il finit de recouvrir les bulbes de feuilles mortes avant de jeter ses gants de jardinage et tous ses outils sur le côté et se leva précipitamment pour rejoindre son aîné et se laisser choir sur le sol à ses côtés. Stiles prit Scott dans ses bras, qui lui rendit l'étreinte, un peu surpris.

_ Me lâche pas, marmonna Stiles dans le manteau du dessinateur.

Il avait conscience de l'implorer mais il avait réellement besoin de sentir sa présence. La partie la plus difficile dans le deuil… accepter sa soudaine solitude. Il ne voulait pas que le couple se lasse de lui parce qu'il avait besoin d'eux, vraiment besoin. Il voulait une famille. Même si cela signifiait avoir une drôle de famille.

_ Je suis là, tenta de le rassurer Scott.

 _Restez toujours avec moi. Ne m'abandonnez pas._

 _Aimez- moi._

* * *

OoO

* * *

Il l'avait ouverte.

Il l'avait fait.

Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait là, pourquoi il avait fait ça. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, sans doute, et le mystère autour du couple commençait à devenir pesant. La maison était vide. Il avait pris le pass et avait foncé jusqu'à cette porte bleue mystérieuse qui avait mis Scott dans un état pitoyable.

La chambre d'Isaac.

Une chambre d'enfant, encore figée dans le temps de l'innocence.

Un petit lit trônait en plein milieu de la pièce, du papier peint à l'effigie de Batman tapissait la pièce et en y regardant bien, tout, entièrement tout, représentait le super héros, des draps, aux jouets, jusqu'aux livres dans le petit bac au sol. Rien ne semblait avoir été touché ou déplacé, il pouvait presque entendre le rire du petit garçon dans la pièce. Le fantôme de son existence était encore trop inscrit dans les murs. Il avait compris. Il avait compris en voyant toutes ces choses seulement troublées par la poussière qui s'y déposait que l'enfant n'était plus. Et il était de plus en plus perdu.

Il pénétra plus franchement dans le temple de tristesse du couple avec la sensation de profaner le lieu mais il devait trouver des réponses. Est-ce que… Est-ce que le garçon avait son âge? Est-ce qu'il… Il ne voulait pas y penser. Surtout pas. Ne pas penser au pire. Stop.

Il ne comprenait plus les paroles de Derek, ni de Peter. Qu'avait-il de semblable à cet être disparu ?

Sur une étagère, il y avait une photo. Scott portait le bambin par la taille et la photo avait été prise en contre-plongée, comme si Derek s'était allongé sur le sol au moment de la prise. Son rival n'avait pas plus de quatre ou cinq ans et Scott semblait très jeune… mais Scott faisait toujours très jeune, malgré son âge. En reposant la photo il remarqua le Detective Comics n°27 de 1939. Celui qu'il avait acheté une somme folle peu de temps après leur rencontre. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et il réussit à peine à expirer tant l'émotion commençait à lui serrer la gorge. Il avait besoin de tout savoir. Maintenant.

Il sortit doucement de la chambre, les jambes lourdes, avec la sensation d'avoir une chape de plomb dans l'estomac. Il referma précautionneusement la pièce avant de reposer la petite clé cuivrée dans la boîte à clés cachée dans le petit débarras de l'entrée.

Il avait pu tirer plusieurs avantages du fait d'avoir grandi dans une petite ville telle que Beacon Hills et d'avoir eu la chance de rencontrer Danny Mahealani. Comme de pouvoir hacker un ordinateur ou la base de données de la police. Oui… Il avait appris deux-trois petites choses totalement illégales mais il savait que ce genre de choses pouvait se révéler être utile. Comme aujourd'hui.

Il était installé sur le canapé, le laptop de Scott sur les genoux. Il avait vite retrouvé le dossier d'adoption du petit au cours de l'année 2008. Enfant alors âgé de deux ans, battu et maltraité, retiré de la garde parentale des Lahey suite à un signalement de sa gardienne. Syndrome du bébé secoué, multiples fractures et Stiles s'arrêta de lire le rapport du médecin agréé. Trop dur de découvrir la misère de ce pauvre gosse. Il finit par trouver le certificat de décès daté de 2011. Percuté par une voiture dans le Griffith Park près du Shane's Inspiration. Il était écrit sur le rapport que Scott était parti chercher des glaces alors que Derek était resté pour le surveiller. Quelques secondes d'inattention à parler à une inconnue et le gosse avait disparu. Juste le temps d'une salutation formelle, un bonjour fugace, et Stiles pouvait très bien s'imaginer la scène. La peur lui saisissant les tripes en s'apercevant que son gosse n'était plus là. Cette sensation étrange qui faisait que ses membres lui semblaient à la fois trop vifs et trop lourds. Son coeur qui menaçait d'éclater hors de sa poitrine. La sensation de nausée qu'il repoussait en s'interdisant de penser au pire, se demandant s'il n'avait pas été kidnappé et le cri d'horreur d'une femme qui l'avait alerté. Il avait très certainement couru instinctivement vers les lieux. Seule sa respiration avait à ce moment-là résonné dans sa tête. Il aurait voulu se déplacer plus vite mais il avait redouté pourtant d'arriver sur place. Le monde qui grouillait et s'amassait tout autour de l'entrée du parking l'avait empêché de pouvoir s'approcher comme il le désirait. Il avait dû jouer des épaules pour réussir à s'insérer à l'intérieur du cercle qui s'était formé autour de l'accident. Des gens s'agitaient dans tous les sens pour appeler les secours et sa respiration s'était littéralement coupée en découvrant les mèches blondes et bouclées tachées de sang. Il avait matraqué de coups le connard qui l'avait empêché de s'approcher de son fils, paniqué, anéanti et dans un état second. Rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter. Il s'était laissé tomber doucement sur le béton grisâtre pour prendre le jeune garçon de cinq ans dans ses bras alors que ses petits membres étaient brisés et désarticulés, ses jolis yeux bleus encore figés sur le monde alors que la vie avait déjà quitté son corps.

Stiles ferma le rapport brusquement. Il ne voulait pas savoir comme ça. Il se doutait bien que Derek devait être rongé par la culpabilité, que Scott ne s'en était jamais remis, que Derek se sentait responsable pour tout mais il y avait des choses que les rapports ne pouvaient pas raconter, et il n'était qu'en train de l'imaginer entre les lignes froides et sans âme rédigées par le flic en service le jour du drame. Il sécha les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé d'elles-mêmes le long de ses joues et il repartit déposer l'ordinateur du dessinateur là où il l'avait trouvé.

Une chose était désormais certaine.

Il ne serait jamais capable de remplacer Isaac et il le refusait totalement.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Le cliquetis régulier de l'horloge faisait que Stiles se rongeait encore plus les ongles en regardant la porte comme si un diable allait apparaître derrière. Scott et Derek avaient absolument tenu à ce qu'il reste et maintenant il redoutait de tomber nez à nez avec ce type étrange. Ce Peter.

Il était encore en train de se demander s'il allait partir. Dormir à l'hôtel pour la nuit et manger dans un de ces petits restaurants familiaux qui restent ouverts toute la nuit. Il était prêt à le faire quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, le faisant bondir hors du canapé. La personne portait un énorme pot avec une plante monstrueuse à l'intérieur et il ne pouvait pas encore voir s'il s'agissait de la mère de Scott ou de l'oncle de Derek. Il essaya de se faire discret mais la voix basse et chaude de Derek s'éleva dans la pièce, le privant de toute tentative de retraite stratégique.

_ Stiles ? Tu veux bien aider Laura ?

L'architecte venait d'ouvrir le four et l'odeur de dinde farcie qui s'en dégagea rappela à Stiles qu'il n'avait pas fait Thanksgiving l'année d'avant. Derek avait passé un temps incroyablement long à préparer le repas de ce soir. Stiles comprit alors toute la signification traditionnelle du faste et de l'opulence qui accompagnaient d'ordinaire cette fête quand il vit tous les plateaux qui ornaient la grande table et le plan de travail. Son regard errait de plat en plat, passant de l'incontournable dinde farcie de fromage de chèvre et sa sauce aux agrumes, à son accompagnement composé de petits fagots de haricots verts et de choux de Bruxelles aux marrons, sans oublier les quartiers de potiron braisés et déglacés à la bière. Derek avait également fait des cupcakes au potimarron avec un glaçage à la vanille et de la crème glacée aux marrons glacés. Tout ceci en faisant bien sûr l'impasse sur les petits fours et toutes les autres conneries qui auraient donné l'envie à tout le monde de se rouler par terre avant même d'avoir commencé le "repas". Avec son père, Stiles se contentait généralement d'une dinde déjà toute prête, achetée au supermarché avec quelques pommes de terre sautées, parce que c'était Thanksgiving et que son père avait exceptionnellement droit à autre chose que des carottes crues, du céleri vapeur et autre verdure insipide du même genre.

_ Oui, bien sûr, répondit-il en s'approchant de Laura entre soulagement et appréhension.

Il prit le grand pot et faillit le lâcher quand il découvrit le regard malicieux et souriant de leur invitée. Ils avaient les mêmes expressions et la ressemblance subtile entre le frère et la sœur avait saisi et subjugué Stiles qui était enfant unique.

_ Alors, c'est toi, Stiles, lança la grande brune en se penchant sur lui. Elle était vraiment très grande.

_ Laura, ne commence pas, gronda Derek en posant un plat fumant sur la table.

Stiles profita du fait que plus personne ne s'occupait de lui pour aller poser l'enclume près du sapin, il sursauta de nouveau quand la sonnette retentit. Laura alla immédiatement ouvrir et Stiles retint une fois de plus sa respiration. Il sentit une main chaude se poser sur son épaule et une bouche se poser sur sa tempe.

_ Ne stresse pas, c'est ma mère, Peter ne viendra pas ce soir, il a un dîner d'affaires, et de toute manière, on se débrouille toujours pour que ma mère ne le croise pas. Elle ne le supporte pas, murmura Scott à son oreille en riant alors que Melissa apparaissait, radieuse, sur le perron de la porte. Les deux femmes semblaient bien se connaître. Laura l'avait déjà prise à partie pour avoir son avis sur tout et Derek faisait une moue agacée mais Stiles voyait bien la joie dans ses yeux.

_ Je stresse deux fois plus, c'est ta mère, j'ai pas envie d'être vu comme le trouble-fête…

_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, elle va t'adorer.

Scott l'avait lâché pour rejoindre sa mère et ils échangèrent des salutations chaleureuses, pleines de câlins et d'embrassades. Stiles s'en trouva particulièrement gêné et… jaloux. Ils n'étaient pas spécialement doués avec son père en ce qui concernait les démonstrations d'affection, mais il avait toujours su que son père l'aimait énormément et maintenant, son absence se faisait de plus en plus sentir. Il secoua la tête et décida de s'approcher doucement de cette femme qui devait avoir approximativement l'âge qu'auraient dû avoir ses parents. Elle était resplendissante dans sa robe rouge et ses longs cheveux bouclés retombant le long de ses épaules lui donnaient beaucoup de charme. Le temps s'emparait de sa jeunesse avec douceur. Elle lui offrit un sourire rayonnant et Stiles sut immédiatement d'où Scott tenait sa chaleur et sa gentillesse naturelle. Ses yeux étaient marqués d'avoir trop souvent souri avec sincérité. Stiles se demandait souvent à quoi sa mère aurait bien pu ressembler à cinquante-deux ans.

_ Stiles… Scott m'a tellement parlé de toi, s'exclama-t-elle en le prenant à son tour dans ses bras.

_ Allez, Melissa, lâche-le, sinon Derek et Scott vont être jaloux, rigola Laura en les séparant.

La sœur de Derek était vraiment belle, et si elle n'avait pas eu une longue mèche de cheveux blancs qu'elle coinçait derrière son oreille par automatisme, Stiles n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle venait de rentrer dans la quarantaine.

_ Laura? Est-ce que tu as bu du lait de poule avant de venir, ma chérie? l'interrogea la doyenne de la soirée et le nez de Laura se fronça, probablement vexé.

_ C'est très désobligeant de ta part, tu sais?

_ Venez par là manger, avant que ça ne refroidisse, les réprimanda Derek qui venait de sortir la dernière fournée d'amuse-gueule.

_ Comme à ton habitude, tu en as encore trop fait Derek, commenta Melissa en s'installant.

_ Tu ne pourras pas l'en empêcher Maman, c'est dans ses gènes, rit Scott en attrapant une mignardise encore fumante.

_ Ce n'est pas dans nos gènes… Derek a toujours été comme ça, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, et personne dans la famille ne cuisine pour un régiment entier, claqua Laura en boudant faussement.

_ C'est pas bientôt fini, râla Derek qui remplissait déjà les verres de lait de poule.

_ Tu ne démens pas tellement, argua Laura en brandissant sa nourriture sous le nez de son frère.

_ Stiles, tu ne dis rien, mon chéri, s'inquiéta Melissa en se tournant vers lui.

L'hyperactif tressauta, sortant de ses pensées et il scruta chaque personne présente autour de la table, tous ces yeux braqués sur lui le rendaient un peu fébrile. Après quelques secondes passées à observer tout le monde, il se concentra sur Derek qui semblait prêt à se lever pour le prendre dans ses bras et le rassurer tant son regard était à la fois encourageant et inquiet. Il inspira alors profondément et tenta une petite blague pour détendre un peu cette atmosphère tendue.

_ J'étais seulement en train de me dire que je devrais peut-être donner un ou deux comprimés d'adderall à Derek pour qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il fait. Nos médocs ont l'effet inverse sur vous après tout.

Le susnommé lui adressa une œillade surprise avant de sourire à pleines dents, rassuré. Melissa le couvait de son regard bienveillant, alors que Laura et Scott étaient partis dans de grands éclats de rire. Stiles relâcha complètement sa respiration et se laissa totalement aller.

_ Oh bordel! Je l'adore, celui-là, s'exclama Laura en frappant la table de sa main.

Stiles sourit et envoya un baiser à Derek en faisant bruyamment claquer ses lèvres dans le creux de sa main avant de souffler dessus de façon très théâtrale. L'architecte soupira avant de se pincer l'arête du nez mais ne put s'empêcher malgré tout de sourire, franchement amusé et heureux de la tournure que prenait la soirée.

Contrairement à ce qu'avait pensé Stiles, la soirée s'était finalement avérée comme une des meilleures qu'il ait jamais vécue. Laura et Melissa l'avaient vite mis à l'aise et les discussions allaient bon train. Sans surprise, ils avaient bien trop mangé et, en fin de repas, ils avaient tous eu plus ou moins envie de se rouler en boule sous la table. Derek et Scott s'étaient installés dans des fauteuils pour digérer tranquillement et Melissa avait insisté pour faire la vaisselle. Stiles s'était fait jeter quand il avait voulu l'aider et il avait fini par partir faire un tour dans le jardin pour s'aérer l'esprit. Il s'était assis sur une des chaises de jardin dans le petit espace aménagé par Scott et il avait vite été rejoint par Laura qui avait une furieuse envie de clope. Elle sortit un vieux zippo de la poche de son manteau pour allumer sa cigarette. Elle en prit une bouffée qu'elle rejeta en contemplant le ciel étoilé.

_ Alors... tu habites à New York ?

_ Mmmh ouais... La Californie ça remue trop de... trop de trucs, de souvenirs et je n'aime pas ça.

Stiles porta son verre d'eau à sa bouche, un peu gêné d'avoir ravivé quelque chose de douloureux chez la sœur de Derek.

_ Et c'est bien ? De travailler pour le procureur ? tenta Stiles pour changer de sujet.

_ Fatiguant... J'ai arrêté de compter mes heures sup, mais... j'aime vraiment ce que je fais et ça, ça n'a pas de prix.

_ Ouais, rit Stiles, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Mon père était aussi du genre... complètement passionné par son travail.

Il se tut un instant, figé, sa main tremblant et serrant un peu trop son verre. Parler de son père maintenant était encore trop prématuré. L'avocate, face à lui, le regardait sans rien dire. Sa cigarette encore coincée entre ses deux doigts, elle la laissa se consumer un moment avant d'en reprendre une taffe.

_ Et toi, Stiles ? Ne me dis pas que tu vas travailler pour Jordan toute ta vie ? Tu vas bien reprendre ton cursus de lettres à Berkeley, tu étais dans les majors de ta promo en plus,non ?

_ Qu...

Stiles en avait lâché son verre qui tomba dans un bruit mat dans l'herbe, répandant son contenu sur le gazon. Il n'était pas assez saoul pour ne pas se rendre compte que l'avocate détenait des informations sur lui dont le couple ignorait tout. Laura lui fit un sourire mutin avant de reprendre une petite bouffée de mort en tube.

_ Ne fais pas l'offusqué. Scott et Derek sont assez... connus et... fragiles. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'assurer les arrières de mon petit frère en faisant des recherches sur toi, Stiles.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et ne put réprimer un tic nerveux, ses doigts pianotaient sur la table de façon frénétique alors qu'il réprimait son fiel du mieux qu'il pouvait.

_ J'ai jamais eu pour prétention de réussir à berner qui que ce soit pour obtenir quoi que ce soit, si c'est ce qui te fait peur, cracha-t-il, vexé que son intégrité soit remise en cause.

_ Wooow, s'esclaffa Laura.

Son corps en tremblait un peu tant elle riait et Stiles, révolté par sa réaction, ne savait pas trop s'il devait se calmer ou partir. Elle finit par poser sa main contre la sienne, peut-être pour qu'il arrête de claquer ses doigts sur la table, peut-être pour qu'il reste mais une chose était certaine : elle avait soudain retenu toute son attention.

_ Je ne vais pas te le cacher. Je voyais d'un très mauvais œil ton arrivée dans leur vie. On ne peut pas dire que les ménages à trois sont la norme, non ? Mais je t'aime bien, p'tite tête ! Tu me plais. Alors, relax...

Le sourire de Laura devait bien faire au moins trois fois le tour de son visage.

_ Je sais bien que ce « ménage à trois » n'est pas fait pour durer, ok ? répondit douloureusement Stiles en retirant sa main de la prise de Laura.

L'aînée des Hale se recula sur sa chaise, surprise, en écrasant machinalement sa cigarette dans le petit cendrier. Ses yeux étaient ronds et Stiles se leva d'un bond, prêt à fuir l'avocate.

_ Non ! Reste... Je... je n'étais pas au courant, ils... ils semblent si … heureux avec toi, révéla Laura soudain un peu fébrile elle aussi.

Elle semblait réfléchir, son front et son nez s'étaient plissés et elle regardait alternativement Stiles et la terrasse qui donnait sur le grand salon éclairé par ses lumières chaudes. On pouvait entendre les rires de Melissa et des garçons de là où ils étaient et Stiles, incapable de bouger, sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine.

_ En es-tu vraiment certain ? insista-t-elle en sortant une seconde cigarette de son paquet.

Étrangement, cette fois, elle se montra beaucoup moins décontractée et désinvolte dans ses gestes. Elle s'y reprit plusieurs fois pour allumer sa cigarette, au point de s'énerver un peu sur son briquet. Stiles faisait les cents pas devant elle et il réfléchissait encore à la possibilité de... mais non, peu importe la façon dont il voyait la chose...il n'y avait pas de fin heureuse possible.

_ Oui. Je suis incapable de leur donner ce qu'ils veulent, répondit-il en colère contre elle, contre lui, contre sa vie.

Ses pas devenaient de plus en plus raides et de plus en plus hargneux. Laura, elle, en était déconcertée, complètement perdue. Elle laissait sa cigarette se consumer entre son index et son majeur, la main posée sur la petite table de jardin.

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ? demanda t-elle d'une voix blanche.

_ Comme si tu l'ignorais, rétorqua Stiles sur un ton cynique.

Laura se leva à son tour, irritée par le comportement du jeune homme, elle l'attrapa soudain par le col de sa chemise et elle le rapprocha d'elle, particulièrement remontée.

_ Je l'ignore complètement alors tu vas arrêter de passer tes nerfs sur moi. Derek et Scott sont plutôt du genre pudique quand ça les concerne et la plupart du temps je suis obligée de ruser pour obtenir quelque chose de mon frère. Maintenant, réponds à la question !

Stiles déglutit. Il se sentait franchement mal. Comme si la situation n'était pas suffisamment compliquée, il fallait qu'en plus, il se donne en spectacle devant la sœur de Derek.

_ Isaac, murmura-t-il en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Il renifla. Il ne voulait pas pleurer par-dessus le marché. Il détourna les yeux pour cacher sa peine et il expira en tremblant, toujours étroitement maintenu par l'avocate.

_ Quoi ? souffla la sœur de Derek, bouleversée. Mais non, ils...

_ Ils quoi ? demanda mollement Stiles en tentant de tout ravaler en lui, sa peine, sa colère, sa culpabilité.

_ Ils sont heureux avec toi, gémit-elle en le secouant.

_ Et alors ? Ils étaient heureux avec lui et...

_ NON ! Non. Ils n'étaient pas heureux avec lui.

_ Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils disent, rétorqua Stiles d'une voix morne.

_ Ils ne savent rien ! cria Laura tout en relâchant le jeune homme.

_ Parce que toi, oui ?

_ Oh oh oh ! rit l'avocate, d'un air sarcastique. Ne commence pas avec ce petit jeu de psychologie de comptoir.

_ Dit celle qui croit mieux savoir que les autres ce qu'ils ressentent.

_ Ça n'a rien à voir ! Ils étaient trop centrés sur leurs devoirs de père. Tous les deux ! Beaucoup trop pour voir que ce gosse les bouffait littéralement ! Ils n'étaient pas heureux du tout !

_ Pourquoi tu t'énerves autant ? lança Stiles qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

Après tout, ça n'avait aucune incidence si Scott et Derek arrivaient à redevenir suffisamment heureux ensemble pour ne plus avoir besoin de lui.

_ Parce que... Parce que tu... Je les ai déjà vus essayer ok ? Encore et encore et... c'est la première fois que... j'ai... Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis tellement horrible, se lamenta Laura en se laissant retomber sur sa chaise.

Stiles la regarda un moment, gêné. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il en était venu à mettre la sœur de Derek dans cet état. Il ne comprenait même plus rien à ce qu'elle racontait et il se surprit à penser aux conséquences désastreuses que tout cela aurait si Derek ou Scott avaient vent de ce qui se passait. Il aurait alors, gâché le Thanksgiving de quatre personnes. _Et la médaille du boulet revient à... Stiles_ , pensa t-il.

_ Laura ? Tout va bien ? Je t'ai entendue crier, demanda Melissa du haut de la terrasse.

_ Oui... je, oui... un, un appel contrariant, rien de grave. Je voudrais aller faire un tour avec Stiles, tu préviens mon frère ?

_ Bien entendu.

Laura soupira. Elle récupéra sa cigarette qui avait continué de se consumer dans le cendrier et elle en tira une grande bouffée avant de relâcher son souffle tremblant d'émotion.

_ Eh Laura ?

L'avocate tourna la tête brusquement tout en se relevant de sa chaise, sur le qui-vive.

_ Oui ?

_ C'est Thanksgiving, dis-leur d'aller se faire voir.

_ Euh... Oui, oui, je vais faire ça, éluda l'avocate en se décidant à entraîner Stiles hors de la maison une bonne fois pour toute, en l'emmenant vers le portail extérieur.

Stiles se laissa tirer sur une bonne distance sans qu'un seul mot ne soit échangé. Laura avait le corps raide et parfois Stiles avait l'impression qu'elle pleurait. Mais peut-être était-ce juste un coup de froid.

_ Laura...

L'avocate gémit en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, sa main toujours fermement ancrée autour du poignet de Stiles.

_ Laura, je crois que tu peux me lâcher maintenant. On a presque descendu la vallée...

Elle regardait toujours le sol, mais libéra le jeune homme tout en continuant de traîner des pieds.

_ J'ai... J'ai toujours souhaité le voir mourir, Isaac, commença Laura.

_ Mais...

Stiles s'était figé en plein milieu de la route, frappé par cette révélation. Laura se tourna vers lui, les yeux gonflés de larmes, un sourire piteux accroché au visage.

_ Tu me trouves monstrueuse, n'est-ce pas ? Non... Ne réponds pas, je t'en prie, le supplia-t-elle sur ce ton misérable qui faisait que Stiles n'arrivait plus, de tout façon, à formuler la moindre de ses pensées.

Il hocha simplement la tête avant de reprendre sa marche.

_ Tu sais déjà pour... pour notre famille ?

Stiles opina, respectant toujours le silence de la nuit. Il ne voulait pas la troubler encore plus et il sentait confusément qu'il obtiendrait des réponses de Laura.

_ On en est tous ressortis brisés. Tu as déjà rencontré Peter, je ne t'apprends pas grand chose, hein ? Derek avait réussi à garder la tête hors de l'eau parce qu'il avait Scott et moi... moi... tant que Derek était bien, heureux, alors... j'arrivais à garder la tête froide et à continuer ma vie. Peter lui, n'a jamais rien eu à quoi se raccrocher, même si on essaie de le soutenir, tu vois ?

_ Ouais... je... On a vécu la même chose à la mort de ma mère.

_ Je sais, sourit tristement la quarantenaire en bifurquant dans une nouvelle rue. Je t'aime vraiment bien Stiles, parce que tu peux les comprendre. Nous comprendre.

Laura sursauta soudain et sortit son téléphone portable de la poche de son manteau. Elle regarda un instant le nom sur l'écran « Derek » et mit en sourdine l'appareil avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme.

_ Ne crois jamais rien de ce qu'ils te diront. Isaac ne les rendait pas heureux. Et j'en sais quelque chose parce que je ne vais bien que si Derek va bien. Je suis comme ça. C'est ma défaillance à moi.

_ J'aimerais vraiment que ma défaillance redevienne une personne.

_ Ça ne le sera jamais plus. Une personne, je veux dire. Deux par contre... je sens que c'est déjà le cas.

_ Peut-être, mais... je ne serai jamais Isaac.

_ Et heureusement. Scott et Derek couchent avec toi, ce serait vraiment glauque, non ?

_ Mmmh. Je préfère ne pas y penser, c'est, non, trop dégueu.

Laura rit face à la réaction de Stiles. Elle le trouvait vraiment charmant et elle ne voulait pas qu'il finisse par s'épuiser sur des non-dits. Alors elle prit son visage entre ses mains et lui parla le plus calmement possible.

_ Stiles... J'aimerais que tu me dises pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de dire qu'ils veulent Isaac.

_ Je ne sais pas... Derek l'a dit, c'est tout.

L'avocate soupira en reposant sa tête contre l'épaule de l'hyperactif et elle marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à des insultes envers Derek, mais Stiles n'en était pas tout à fait certain.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Répète-le- moi.

_ Que je rendais Scott heureux. Comme Isaac.

_ Nooooon, gémit Laura contre lui.

Elle se redressa tout aussi soudainement.

_ C'est pas possible d'être aussi bête ! Comment il peut te dire un truc pareil ?

_ Tu sais... jusqu'à la semaine dernière, je croyais qu'Isaac était un amant ou quelque chose comme ça.

_ J'aurais vraiment préféré qu'il le soit. Peut-être que de cette façon Scott et mon frère n'auraient pas eu à vivre le stress et la pression d'être un parent gay. Mais je pense surtout que toutes ces assistantes sociales avaient un sérieux problème. Le passif du gosse, qui sait...

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Avec les assistantes sociales, je veux dire..

_ Euh... Un bon exemple ? Elles prenaient souvent Isaac à part pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de trace de coups. Elles inspectaient la maison. Un jour, l'une d'elles a demandé pourquoi les couteaux étaient cachés dans un tiroir...

_ Sérieusement ? l'interrompit Stiles complètement éberlué par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Laura secoua la tête, en riant de dépit elle aussi. Et elle repartit dans sa diatribe, de façon plus théâtrale.

_ Ou encore, elle demandait d'ouvrir l'atelier de Scott parce qu'il aurait pu cacher des chooooses compromettantes dedans. C'est vrai que tout homosexuel qui se respecte est un pervers qui s'ignore, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis c'est bien connu qu'un couple gay rendra forcément le gosse comme eux. Complètement dégénéré.

_ N'importe quoi... Elles sortaient d'une secte religieuse ou quoi ?

_ C'est à se le demander ! Elles en étaient devenues tellement barges que même le gosse avait peur d'elles. Sur les derniers mois avant que... ouais, bref. Il se mettait à pleurer quand elles voulaient discuter avec lui, au point qu'elles voulaient le leur retirer. J'ai même dû intervenir pour leur prouver qu'Isaac vivait dans un cadre sain. J'ai menacé de les traîner en justice pour le harcèlement qu'elles faisaient subir à Scott et mon frère.

_ Et elles ont lâché l'affaire ?

_ Ouais, mais...Les assistantes mis à part… Scott n'était plus vraiment lui-même. Peut-être à cause d'elles. Peut-être à cause du gosse, mais il a commencé à devenir hyper-anxieux. Il vérifiait tout, il avait toujours besoin de s'assurer que tout était parfait, que Derek allait bien, qu'Isaac allait bien, il... il s'en rendait malade à force de vouloir bien faire... Alors... alors, Derek a changé aussi... beaucoup plus sec, dirigiste... il surprotégeait Scott, ils s'enfermaient peu à peu dans une bulle et quand il a...il est...mort. Tout est devenu... incontrôlable.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Derek constamment au poste, Scott interné, c'était un véritable carnage. Je crois que les premiers temps, tout le monde s'est imaginé que ça allait. Scott avait l'air d'avoir la tête sur les épaules, il était toujours là pour Derek. Ils se cherchaient tout le temps. Ils avaient besoin de voir l'autre, de l'avoir près de lui. Alors personne ne s'est inquiété. « C'est moche mais ils s'en remettront, ils sont forts. » On l'a tous pensé. Chacun de nous. On préférait se voiler la face, expliqua-t-elle la voix chargée d'émotion, la tête baissée comme si elle se fustigeait secrètement entre chaque mot qu'elle prononçait.

Laura s'était tue un instant, ils étaient remontés et ils pouvaient discerner au bas de la rue, la faible lumière venant de la maison. Stiles la regardait s'essuyer les joues dans un mouvement précipité, mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle avait déjà repris la parole.

_ Le truc c'est que... qu'ils ne se touchaient plus...à peine un baiser routinier pour se dire bonjour ou au revoir. Derek ne supportait plus le moindre contact et pour Scott, c'était... comme... la pire des punitions, murmura-t-elle affligée. Scott s'est mis à croire que tout était de sa faute et plus Scott allait mal, plus Derek culpabilisait et se renfermait. Il cassait des gueules pour des prétextes plus stupides les uns que les autres et Scott a fini par tomber en dépression aggravée. Il a été interné pendant deux mois à l'hôpital d'UCLA et c'est à ce moment que j'ai dû intervenir pour éviter de graves retombées qui auraient pu affecter Derek, sa vie aussi bien que sa carrière... Un carnage, je te l'ai dit, finit-elle en riant nerveusement, à bout de nerf.

_ Laura ? Pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça ?

_ Parce que... Parce qu'ils sont différents depuis qu'ils t'ont rencontré. Ils sont de nouveau Scott et Derek contre le monde et... j'ai le sentiment que rien ne tiendra si tu n'es pas là. Tu ne vois pas comme ils te regardent. Ils ne veulent pas Isaac. Ils veulent juste... vivre à nouveau.

Les yeux de l'avocate s'étaient remplis d'espoir en regardant Stiles, ce qui le laissa un peu mal à l'aise. Il se racla pourtant la gorge, prêt à partager quelque chose.

_ Survivre, c'est pas une vie... j'en sais quelque chose.

Il était un peu amer en parlant. Peut-être parce qu'il avait encore l'impression de devoir une nouvelle fois combattre. Que tout était à perdre. Encore et toujours. Qu'il n'en était pas arrivé encore à vivre mais bien seulement à survivre. S'attendant à tout instant à être abandonné sur une aire d'autoroute. Prêt à se détacher et à s'efforcer de ne pas pleurer.

_ Écoute-moi. Je sais que tu as peur. Je le vois, mais... C'est de toi dont ils ont besoin. Juste...toi. Et s'ils veulent t'abandonner, je ne les laisserai pas...

_ LAURA ! Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas quand je t'appelle ? Peter veut absolument te parler. Rentre et rappelle-le, criait Derek dans la rue en se dirigeant vers eux.

_ Fais-moi confiance, p'tite tête, souffla Laura dans l'oreille de Stiles avant de se diriger vers la maison en râlant contre son frère.

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews**

Elendil: Que de révélations :) je suis contente que Stiles ait retrouvé sa meilleur amie, elle est top Kira. Je les envie de ne prendre pas un gramme avec toute cette nourriture. Je suis triste que Stiles perde son père dans les mêmes circonstances que sa mère :( Derek est vraiment possessif avec les gens qu'il aime cependant il ne sait pas s'exprimer. Je pense qu'il ne voulait pas dire comme Isaac... Pauvre Stiles, il croit qu'il ne vaut rien. J'espère que ça s'arrangera dans le prochain chapitre :)

 _Si ça peut te rassurer... je les envie aussi, surtout qu'ils sont tous comme ça dans ma famille, les boules quoi. Bref... Je me suis vraiment amuser avec la relation Kira/Stiles et je suis vraiment ravie de voir que pour vous aussi. C'est en effet triste pour Stiles, une sorte de destin (ou auteur héhé) qui s'acharne sur lui le pauvre. Je suis aussi impressionner de voir à quel point tu as vu clair dans le comportement de Derek. Chapeau. En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre t'as rassurer. A la semaine prochaine et merci encore pour tout tes petit mots à chaque chapitres_

* * *

 _C'est finit pour cette fois mes lapins! On se retrouve Mercredi prochain pour le dernier chapitre_

 _Et oui ça arrive vite! Sniff._

 _Merci encore pour cet accueil chaleureux et votre assiduité, ça m'a vraiment beaucoup touchée._

 _Ps: Est ce qu'un chapitre bonus avec le POV de Derek vous intéresse? Oui? Non? Faites le moi savoir_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello mes puppies!_

 _Je sais! J'ai un retard monstrueux et je m'en excuse encore. Comme je vous le disais sur ma page Facebook dont vous pourrez trouver le lien sur mon profile "la maison de la folle" j'ai pris le temps de réécrire la partie Thanksgiving qui ne me convenais pas. Et ensuite j'ai du réécrire ce que j'avais fait pour le chapitre 6 mais je me suis confronté à ce fichu syndrome de la page blanche, incapable de retranscrire mes idées_

 _Je voulais remercier mon équipe habituelle (pour m'avoir supportée dans mes doutes, mes questions et mes crises de nerf contre mon cerveau idiot XD) Un grand merci pour leur aide et leur bêtas, à **Calliope, Amalko** et **Zephire**_

 _Bref, pour tout ceux qui n'aurait pas lu la nouvelle version du chapitre 5 je vous invite à le faire._

 _En atendant, pour ceux qui sont à jour, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

 _Et comme d'habitude les RAR sont en fin de chapitre._

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

 **Plume d'encre et Papier de cœur**

* * *

Le soleil était agréable à cette heure de la journée à travers la vitrine de la boutique. Il avait bientôt fini sa journée et il savait que Derek ne tarderait plus trop à venir le chercher. Il était en train de ranger quelques comics déplacés par des clients. Il avait presque terminé quand il posa les derniers sur le côté pour inspirer profondément, tête face au rayon filtrant à travers la vitre, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il sursauta lorsque quelqu'un se racla la gorge juste à côté de lui. Il se tourna vers un jeune adolescent qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans.

_ Euh! Mmmh… Euh! Excusez-moi... je… est-ce que vous… Je cherche…

Stiles se mit à rire gentiment et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent.

_ Respire. Respire un grand coup, je vais pas te bouffer.

L'adolescent tenta de faire ce que Stiles venait de lui demander, mais les grande bouffées d'air qu'il inspirait pour ensuite les expirer sortaient encore de sa bouche de façon tremblante.

_ Je cherche Deadman Dark Mansion of Forbidden Love numéro 2, débita d'un coup son interlocuteur sans oser croiser son regard.

_ Oui. C'est juste derrière toi sur le portant devant l'entrée.

Le jeune garçon sourit à son tour et alla chercher une des nouveautés de la semaine. Mais contrairement à ce que Stiles pensait, il revint et commença à se pencher pour observer les derniers comics que Stiles avait posés à côté de lui. Son client, maintenant à moitié affalé sur les étals, posa sa main sur la sienne. L'adolescent semblait mû par une assurance toute nouvelle qui surprit Stiles.

_ Et euh, je peux regarder ça?

Stiles regardait maintenant la main sur la sienne. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de comprendre ce qui était en train de se dérouler. Il se sentait un peu comme dans une bulle opaque, incapable même d'envisager ce qui était en train de se produire sous ses yeux.

_ Je ne...

_ Tes parents ne t'ont jamais appris à regarder avec les yeux? claqua la voix grondante de Derek qui venait tout juste d'arriver.

Le gamin et Stiles sursautèrent de concert et déjà le trentenaire se trouvait près de son amant, entourant sa taille de ses deux gros bras musclés dans une démonstration évidente de force, de prestance et de possessivité. L'hyperactif en aurait presque roulé des yeux s'il n'avait pas été en train de faire une imitation parfaite de la carpe koï.

_ On rentre, ordonna l'architecte à son oreille.

Stiles en frissonna. Il ne devait pas trouver cette voix rauque et basse excitante. Non, il ne le devait pas, surtout au moment où il allait se débrouiller seul avec ce gosse en pleine puberté parce qu'il était capable de le faire et qu'il ALLAIT le faire. Mais au lieu de ça, il n'arrivait plus ni à parler ni à réagir, sentait que son corps était devenu complètement mou, sa bouche sèche et ce fut dans un état un peu second, entre euphorie et énervement qu'il se laissa emporter jusqu'à la Camaro. Quand la portière claqua à côté de lui, il réalisa être assis sur le siège passager de la voiture de Derek. Il regarda l'architecte s'installer devant le volant, l'air toujours aussi sombre.

_ Parce qu'en plus tu fais la gueule? Tu te rends compte que c'est moi qui devrais être en colère là? Pourquoi t'as fait ça? l'agressa Stiles alors qu'il était en train d'enclencher sa ceinture de sécurité.

Pourtant, son amant continua à l'ignorer, ce qui augmenta la colère de Stiles d'un cran encore. Il avait mis le contact et démarra la voiture.

_ Non mais je rêve! Tu pourrais répondre!

Les dix minutes que durèrent le trajet se déroulèrent dans un silence mortellement pesant et le jeune homme sortit de la voiture en claquant la porte le plus fort qu'il pouvait alors que Derek ne l'avait même pas encore mise au point mort. Quand il entra dans le salon découvrant Scott en train de passer en revue un storyboard sur le canapé - chose qui ne faisait normalement pas partie de ses prérogatives - il vint se blottir dans ses bras pour lui réclamer un câlin. Scott lui avait fait un de ses sourires heureux en le voyant apparaître dans la pièce et Stiles avait juste besoin de ça. Sentir les bras rassurants de Scott autour de lui, sa présence, sa jolie voix qui lui donnait envie de l'embrasser. La colère de Stiles descendait néanmoins trop lentement, malgré la chaleur réconfortante de l'hispanique contre lui. Et malgré le fait que ce dernier ne comprenne pas l'air bougon de Stiles ni son mutisme, il attendait patiemment que le jeune homme lui dise ce qui n'allait pas. Quand Derek arriva enfin dans la pièce, Stiles cacha son visage contre le ventre de Scott, refusant de parler à l'architecte, et même de le regarder.

_ Bon. Qu'est-ce qui se passe vous deux? finit par dire Scott un peu perplexe.

_ Stiles était sur le point de se faire molester par un adolescent de 15 ans quand je suis arrivé à la boutique.

Les yeux complètement écarquillés et le corps tendu, Stiles se délogea immédiatement de l'étreinte de Scott et bondit sur ses pieds pour faire face à la fois à Derek, mais aussi à Scott.

_ Hein? s'écria Scott, surpris.

_ N'importe quoi! L'écoute pas, il exagère complètement. Ce gosse était pas en train de me molester, il m'a juste touché la main! C'était juste de la drague pas subtile pour deux sous! Rien de plus!

_ Mais enfin Derek… commença Scott interrompu par Stiles.

_ Et tu veux savoir le pire? C'est que j'allais dire à ce gosse que c'était parfaitement inapproprié mais Derek est arrivé avec ses grands sabots… bien sûr! Il a essayé de m'endormir avec sa voix trop sexy et il a joué les gros durs pleins de muscles et d'autorité. Mais je me débrouillais très bien, moi!

_ C'est complètement scandaleux, souffla Scott, toujours figé sur le canapé.

_ Je ne te le fais pas dire! s'exclama Stiles, fort de se sentir soutenu par Scott.

Derek, quant à lui, semblait avoir calmé ses élans de jalousie dans la voiture parce qu'il ne réagissait même pas au fait que Scott lui dise sa façon de penser. Son visage n'affichait rien. Pas la moindre émotion et Stiles en aurait été particulièrement troublé si l'hispanique n'avait pas été présent avec lui dans la pièce, là pour le soutenir contre les réactions excessives de Derek.

_ Et ce gosse n'avait que 15 ans? poursuivit Scott, toujours sur ce ton un peu soufflé et lointain, comme songeur.

_ Oui, 15 ans, répondit pour la seconde fois Derek.

_ Oui et ça veut dire que ce n'est qu'un adolescent en pleine puberté, c'est pas comme si c'était… je sais pas moi, un mec de ma fac, ou un ancien amant du lycée…

_ Est- ce que tu es en train de dire que tu nous quitterais pour un mec de ta fac ou un de tes ex? demanda Scott, soudain complètement paniqué.

_ NON! Non! C'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire! C'est juste pour vous dire que ce garçon est trop jeune pour que je puisse envisager un truc, c'est…

_ Ils commencent de plus en plus jeunes si tu veux mon avis, Allison m'a raconté la dernière fois qu'un gamin de 12 ans l'avait demandée en mariage.

_ Oui, tout à… Quoi?

_ Je suis en train de te dire que tu ne devrais pas prendre les avances d'un adolescent à la légère, ils se font vite des films et ils peuvent être… vindicatifs…

_ Mais… Tu es sérieux? lâcha Stiles, qui venait de se rendre compte que Scott n'avait jamais été de son côté.

Et Derek qui faisait ce petit sourire trop heureux et suffisant. Stiles avait envie de lui arracher la tête.

_ Je suis très sérieux. Je n'accepterais pas que quelqu'un te touche ou…

_ Non mais on rêve, là! C'est un gosse!

_ Justement, techniquement ton écart d'âge entre lui et nous est moins important avec lui donc la probabilité…

_ Oh non! Commence pas à me sortir tes probabilités à la con, Derek! Les gamins n'ont aucun sex-appeal.

_ Celui-là, peut-être… mais certains ont l'air plus matures que d'autres, tu sais, et tu es vraiment quelqu'un de foncièrement gentil, je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses faire comprendre vraiment à un gosse que c'est: Non, intervint Scott avec gentillesse.

_ Tu veux aller sur ce terrain là, Scott? Toi qui relis les storyboard de Hayden alors que c'est censé être son travail à elle? Elle est payé pour ça, pas toi. C'est la quatrième fois ce mois-ci.

_ Ça n'a rien à voir!

_ Ah oui? Pourtant le plus gentil de nous deux, c'est toi. Alors c'est quoi, le truc? Je fais partie de votre couple parce que je vous faisais pitié, que tu n'as jamais su me faire comprendre que c'était: Non?

_ C'est pas ça du tout et tu le sais! s'énerva le dessinateur.

_ Oui, je le sais! Moi, je dois tout savoir tout seul, ici! Merde ! Je croyais que vous aviez compris que…

Stiles s'était interrompu, il n'était pas tout à fait certain de vouloir dévoiler au couple que, au fond, cette dispute stupide, où il n'était finalement question que de jalousie et de possessivité, le rendait complètement dingue et qu'il adorait se sentir si… désiré. Un peu comme un petit trésor précieux que le couple voudrait garder pour lui à tout jamais.

_ Que quoi?

_ Rien.

_ Si. Dis- le. On aurait dû comprendre quoi, Stiles ?

_ Rien. C'est rien.

Scott s'approcha de Stiles pour lui prendre son visage entre ses mains et le contempla si amoureusement que Stiles en fut terriblement troublé. Il essaya de ne pas trop le regarder pour ne pas se rappeler à quel point il aimait le couple, à quel point il adorait les sentir si présents et si investis. Il déglutit en regardant ses chaussures mais Scott le tira légèrement vers lui, sans le brusquer, avec cette douceur si touchante qui caractérisait l'hispanique.

_ Stiles, tu es à nous, tu peux tout nous dire, murmura doucement le dessinateur en cherchant encore son regard.

_ Non, je ne suis pas à vous, gémit Stile,s l'émotion soudain très vive dans la voix. Et je ne pourrai jamais l'être…

_ Bien sûr que si, tu l'es, et on fera tout pour te le prouver, rétorqua Derek qui s'était rapproché à son tour.

_ Et comment? demanda Stiles, totalement incrédule.

_ Fais confiance à Laura pour ça, sourit l'architecte.

_ Laura...

_ Stiles… tu es à nous et rien ne pourra le changer. Jamais, tenta de le rassurer Scott.

_ Si vous en êtes si sûr, pourquoi vous… pétez un câble à cause d'un gosse prépubère?

_ Ça n'a vraiment rien à voir avec ça.

_ Alors c'est quoi l e problème ?

_ Leur regard, cette façon qu'ils ont et qu'il auront de te déshabiller du regard, s'imaginant te faire toutes ces choses que NOUS te faisons, vouloir profiter de toi de cette façon sans même respecter qui tu es, est plus que ce que tu peux nous demander de supporter.

_ Oh arrête, Scott, vous pensiez me prendre dans votre lit avant même de vous intéresser à qui je suis, c'est pas un peu hypocrite, tout ça ?

_ C'est là que tu te trompes, lui souffla Derek à l'oreille avec cette voix basse et grondante qui l'électrisait à chaque fois.

_ A,a,a,a,ah oui? bégaya l'hyperactif alors qu'il était en train de rougir à vue d'œil.

Il avait du mal à réfléchir, Derek avait passé ses mains sous sa chemise et ses attouchements étaient tantôt aériens tantôt appuyés.

_ Bien sûr, et ce n'est pas la question, confirma l'architecte en le ramenant plus fermement contre lui tout en passant son nez dans son cou.

_ A, Alors… déglutit le jeune homme. C'est quoi, la question?

Il essayait tant bien que mal de retenir ses gémissements et de se concentrer pour garder une élocution cohérente mais ça devenait de plus en plus difficile. Son corps devenait plus fébrile de seconde en seconde.

_ Nous sommes à toi et tu es à nous, personne ne peut se donner le droit d'interférer là-dedans, gronda Derek en mordillant son cou.

_ Voilà qu'il est contrarié, commenta Scott en faisant la moue.

Le dessinateur regardait Derek parsemer de baisers brûlants la peau de Stiles, alors même que l'architecte avait emprisonné les mains du jeune homme pour l'inciter à défaire les boutons de sa chemise lentement et méticuleusement.

_ Il va falloir arranger ça, Stiles, continua l'hispanique sur un ton plus joueur alors qu'il passait ses mains contre le torse peu à peu dévoilé.

_ Merde, gémit Stiles tout en cherchant son air.

Il n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir correctement ou à être en colère. Il n'avait plus la notion de rien.

* * *

OoO

* * *

 _Un bruit sourd et mat._

 _C'est ça qui l'avait réveillé._

 _Il avait mal à la tête et les lombaires en compote. Il s'était endormi dans un fauteuil de la chambre aseptisée. Son livre à étudier pour son uv de lettres modernes au sol. Il avait la tête lourde, il voyait les bordures écornées du bouquin comme s'il était proche et loin à la fois, il se frotta les yeux quelques minutes, il avait la bouche sèche et tout le corps ankylosé. Sa tête bascula un peu en arrière et il inspira profondément. Son souffle résonnait dans sa tête, mais quelque chose clochait. Il avait ce sentiment d'oppression et d'urgence qui ne le quittait pas. Il n'avait pas peur, c'était au-delà de ça._

 _Il y avait un bruit étrange et étouffé, quelqu'un était malade. Il n'était pas sûr._

 _Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour remettre ses idées en place et comprendre qu'il était dans la chambre d'hôpital de son père qui n'était pas dans son lit. Il le chercha des yeux et constata que le bruit de vomissement venait de la porte close au fond de la pièce. La salle de bain._

 _Il se leva. Le sol était vert, bleu, gris et il tanguait terriblement, il avait mis un temps affolant pour atteindre la salle d'eau. Arrivé devant la porte, il toqua, inquiet._

 __ Papa?_

 _Un autre renvoi lui répondit et il ferma les yeux un moment pour ne pas y penser. Il savait que son père n'était pas en train de vomir son repas de la veille parce qu'il n'avait rien mangé. Il savait qu'à la bile s'était mélangé du sang. Son père était en train de mourir._

 _N'importe quoi! Cela fait cinq mois que tu es là! Tout est encore à faire!_

 _Il s'adossa au mur et attendit que la nausée de son père passe. Il ne regardait pas vraiment la pièce. Il essayait juste d'oublier ces bruits derrière lui. Il était presque sûr que quelqu'un était rentré dans la pièce pour en ressortir mais il n'était pas certain. Peut-être une infirmière. Son père avait fini par tirer la chasse d'eau et il pouvait maintenant distinguer le bruit de l'eau qui coulait. Le cliquetis du verrou qui saute retentit et le visage creusé et blafard de son père apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ses lèvres étaient bleues, presque translucides, des cernes noirs et immenses lui entouraient les yeux qui étaient rougis et humides. Pendant un instant, il sembla ne plus avoir de paupières et ses yeux étaient complètement exorbités. Il fit un bond en arrière, un frisson remontant le long de son échine. Ses cheveux étaient ternes, et Stiles avait l'impression que son père en avait de moins en moins. Chimio? Son corps était de plus en plus osseux. Sa peau tirait contre ses muscles de plus en plus atrophiés et les angles saillants des articulations. Son père flottait littéralement dans ses vêtements, il avait tout d'un cadavre en sursis. Il y avait des giclures de sang sur son t-shirt et Stiles s'empressa de détourner le regard. Il sentit une boule se coincer au fond de sa gorge et sa poitrine se gonfler de tristesse. Il avait tellement envie de pleurer, de s'accrocher à son père et le supplier de ne pas le laisser. Pas encore. Pas encore. Pas lui._

 __ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Stiles? lui demanda son père, le regard las et le ton plat._

 _Il le regarda un moment sans saisir les mots qui venaient d'être prononcés. Il en avait oublié pourquoi il se sentait si mal tant il essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête pour comprendre ce qui avait été dit._

 __ J'ai dormi là cette nuit, papa._

 _L'homme de loi se traîna jusqu'à son lit difficilement sans même écouter ce que son fils venait de lui répondre. Il faillit tomber contre le sol alors qu'il n'était encore qu'à mi-chemin du lit et quand Stiles voulut s'approcher pour l'aider, il se fit repousser. Encore. Il y a avait tant de colère dans le regard de son père et Stiles déglutit. Il aurait tout donné pour être ailleurs. Pour que tout ceci n'arrive jamais…. jamais._

 __ Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que de regarder ton vieux père mourir?_

 _Il détestait quand son père devenait méchant. Juste… parce qu'il ne supportait pas de le voir là, à espérer qu'il aille mieux. A perdre son temps et ruiner son avenir à le soutenir. Il détestait toutes ces paroles stupides que son père balançait sans cesse dans ces moments, où tout, absolument tout sonnait comme une fatalité._

 __ Arrête de dire…_

 __ L'expérience avec ta mère ne t'a pas suffi? Il t'en faut plus? cracha son père, acerbe._

 _Les paroles de son père lui firent l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Il pouvait presque sentir le froid de la lame dans son corps, appesantissant ses organes comme du plomb. Il en avait le souffle coupé et il n'osait même plus croiser son regard de peur d'y voir encore toute la déception qu'il était encore capable d'exprimer. Il savait que la maladie pouvait rendre les choses plus difficiles, il le savait._

 __ Je ne veux plus te voir ici, Stiles._

 _Le jeune homme secoua la tête. La tristesse au coin des yeux et au bord des lèvres. Il refusait de l'envisager. Il refusait de laisser son père et d'abandonner._

 __ Mais ils ont…_

 __ Je n'en ai rien à foutre!_

 _Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la pièce. Stiles avait la voix bloquée dans sa gorge et la respiration sifflante de son père résonnait dans la pièce._

 __ Ils peuvent bien... vouloir te refaire une ponction ou tester... un nouveau traitement que je m'en fous.. Je veux que tu t'en ailles, continua plus calmement le shérif de Beacon Hills._

 _Ce fut seulement à ce moment précis que Stiles trouva le courage de regarder son père, suppliant "fais pas ça". Il ne voulait pas que son père l'empêche d'y croire. Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui refuse de le voir. Il voulait pouvoir profiter et surtout essayer..._

 __ Papa…_

 __ VA-T'EN!_

 __ Non… gémit Stiles alors que la respiration lourde de son père était de plus en plus effrayante._

 __ VA T'EN! JE NE...JE... VEUX PLUS JAMAIS…_

 __ Arrête! Arrête! T'as pas le droit de dire ça! T'as pas le droit! le coupa Stiles, des larmes coulant abondemment le long de ses joues, la voix grimpant haut et tout son être refusant et criant sa peine tant c'était dur._

 __ Je ne veux plus te voir... TU M'ENTENDS? JAMAIS!_

 _Stiles secoua la tête, refusant d'entendre ce que son père lui demandait, reculant vers le fauteuil où il avait dormi mais l'homme se leva, furibond. Malgré sa fragilité, il repoussa Stiles encore et encore, et d'un coup, comme ça, la porte claqua, juste devant son nez. Le son de ce bruit irrévocable résonna encore et encore dans sa tête. Son père ne voulait plus de lui. Il ne voulait plus. Stiles ravala ses larmes et partit plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru de l'aile de l'hôpital qui accueillait le shérif_ _ **.**_ _Des gens du personnel hospitalier se ruèrent vers la chambre de son père. Il entendait leurs pas précipités dans les couloirs. Nathalie l'appela, comme si elle était juste à côté de lui, mais il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Il voulait juste fuir, fuir et ne plus jamais revenir._

Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement. En état de choc.

Il avait entendu un bruit. Quelqu'un était malade.

Il tourna la tête sur le côté. Ni Derek ni Scott n'étaient présents dans la pièce et le bruit de nausée dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre le fit se redresser de façon précipitée. Il se battit avec les draps de longues secondes avant de poser pied à terre. Il ne fit pourtant pas plus deux pas qu'il se figea, arrivé devant la porte grande ouverte. Dans la pièce, Scott vomissait dans le lavabo, et ce sang… tout ce sang qui l'entourait.

_ _VA T'EN! JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE VOIR!_

Stiles sursauta avec l'impression qu'on lui avait crié ces mots dans la tête. Il se recula, sans un bruit, les yeux écarquillés devant ce spectacle. Il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas le revivre encore. Pas encore. Il heurta le lit et sembla réaliser qu'il devait agir. Il exhalait son air fébrilement en regardant tout autour de lui, en se demandant quoi faire. Par quoi commencer. Il sauta dans ses fringues de la veille avant de se décider à ouvrir la commode et d'en sortir ses vêtements. Il jeta tout sur le lit sans regarder ce qu'il faisait, trop paniqué qu'il était. Il se précipita dans l'entrée pour ouvrir le petit placard sous l'escalier et en sortir son grand sac en toile avant de retourner à la chambre. Il savait qu'il avait quelques vêtements sales dans la salle de bain mais il devait faire vite. Vite avant que… sa gorge était douloureuse tant l'émotion était vive en lui et il se retint de pleurer, maintenant. Il savait que s'il se laissait aller, il serait complètement paralysé par sa peine.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais? le ton était dur et incertain à la fois.

Il s'interrompit, les mains encore enfoncées dans son sac de voyage, les vêtements éparpillés un peu partout. Il regarda Derek comme hanté, la voix bloquée dans sa gorge, il secoua la tête de gauche à droite et reporta son attention sur son sac.

_ Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu fais? insista le trentenaire sur un ton plus brutal.

Il entendit l'architecte s'approcher de lui et il détourna la tête en gardant les paupières fermement closes. Derek lui semblait bien trop fort et imposant à cet instant.

_ Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas, j'y arriverai pas, tu peux pas me demander…

Ses épaules brusquement saisies, il hoqueta en sentant le contact de Derek contre sa peau. Il entendait encore Scott vomir en fond sonore et ses yeux s'humidifièrent sans qu'il n'y puisse rien.

_ Mais de quoi tu parles? l'interrogea son amant, totalement perdu.

_ Scott est malade…

Sans desserrer sa prise sur Stiles, Derek tourna la tête vers la salle de bain et soupira. Le jeune homme avait vraiment peur de ce qu'il allait lui dire, de ce qui était en train de se passer dans cette maison. Il déglutit alors que l'architecte reportait son attention sur lui.

_ Ok. Viens avec moi, on va parler dans le salon.

_ NoON! Lâche-moi!

Stiles aurait voulutse dégager mais il se sentait toujours aussi brumeux, il n'arrivait pas à bouger son corps comme il le voulait, ni à remettre ses idées en place, encore trop saisi par ce rêve-souvenir. Dans sa tentative d'échapper à l'architecte, son pied nu marcha sur quelque chose d'humide et visqueux. Il baissa la tête et souleva son pied pour découvrir un amoncellement de sang. Son regard alarmé se posa sur le sol jonché de gouttes de sang dans lesquelles il avait déjà marché sans s'en apercevoir, trop pris qu'il était par son idée de partir. Il gémit pitoyablement et s'écarta de Derek qui le rattrapa, de plus en plus inquiet pour son amant.

_ Non non NON ! Derek, je peux pas, je dois… je veux partir, je pourrai pas… je pourrai pas, me fais pas ça… le supplia-t-il en essayant de se défaire de sa prise.

Le jeune homme devenait de plus en plus incohérent et se débattait de plus en plus. Derek commença à comprendre que Stiles était en pleine crise d'angoisse. Le garçon était de plus en plus blanc et ce fut pire quand ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur les taches carmin au sol. L'architecte profita du fait que Stiles se recroqueville sur lui-même quand Scott eut un nouveau renvoi. Stiles avait de grosses difficultés à respirer correctement et l'architecte l'attrapa alors pour le porter sur son épaule. Complètement affolé par les événements, Derek se précipita à l'extérieur. Stiles essayait tant bien que mal de se redresser contre Derek pour l'obliger à le lâcher mais arrivé dans le salon, il hurla d'horreur lorsqu'il vit du sang répandu partout sur le plan de travail et la cuisine. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, ni pourquoi le couple lui avait caché que Scott était malade à son point.

 _Comme ton père._

Il se mit à se débattre deux fois plus fort autant qu'il lui était possible de le faire mais il se sentait à la fois très faible et nauséeux. Il voulait juste que Derek le lâche et le laisse partir. C'était bien trop pour lui, il avait la sensation qu'il allait imploser à continuer de cette façon. A supporter cette pression extérieure qui l'obligeait à être fort tout en subissant ces atrocités. En l'obligeant à regarder les personnes qu'il aimait mourir lentement et difficilement.

Il gémit de surprise en sentant le gazon gelé sous ses pieds. Il regarda les alentours et s'aperçut qu'ils étaient dans le jardin. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans le jardin? Derek n'avait-il pas parlé du salon? Est-ce qu'il était encore dans un rêve? Il fit encore un pas en arrière et la sensation froide sur sa peau le fit frissonner jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux. La morsure de l'hiver était bien trop réelle pour être encore dans un rêve. Alors… Alors Scott était malade? Oui ou non? Et s'il avait dormi jusqu'au jardin? Et s'il avait fait une crise de somnambulisme? Il se souvint qu'il en faisait parfois, enfant. Il sursauta quand Derek lui toucha la nuque, réalisant alors qu'il n'était pas seul. Le regard du trentenaire était doux, mais intense. Il le scrutait pour s'assurer qu'il allait mieux. Stiles se sentait moins hagard et nébuleux mais surtout un peu honteux, ses idées soudain plus claires. Il ne savait pas quoi dire à l'architecte, quoi lui poser comme question. Ce n'est que quand Derek se pencha pour poser des sabots devant lui qu'il remarqua sa main bandée et le jeans taché de sang. Il se pencha pour toucher la main blessée, un peu perdu, et Derek se redressa avec lui pour la lui tendre plus franchement.

_ Je me suis blessé avec la mandoline tout à l'heure, expliqua tout doucement le trentenaire.

_ Mandoline… souffla Stiles en touchant les contours du bandage. Comment tu as pu te couper avec une mandoline?

_ Je n'ai pas utilisé la sécurité et je me suis tranché le doigt.

_ Quelle sécurité? Je comprends rien, c'est juste une, une, une guitare, mis à part un média…

_ Non, Stiles, pas l'instrument de musique, la mandoline de cuisine. La lame est particulièrement aiguisée et c'est dangereux.

_ Tu mens! Scott vomissait du sang! J'l'ai vu! Tu racontes juste n'importe quoi pour pas que je m'inquiète! s'énerva Stiles en se reculant.

Comme ce dernier s'arrachait à l'étreinte de Derek, la blessure de celui-ci se rouvrit, teintant les bandages de rouge alors que le trentenaire grimaçait. Le jeune homme fit un mouvement avorté pour revenir vers l'architecte, mais il culpabilisait tant qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire.

_ Stiles...Il m'a juste aidé à faire mon bandage parce que je mettais du sang partout. C'est le contrecoup qui l'a rendu malade, expliqua Derek, toujours aussi calmement en se rapprochant lentement du garçon.

Stiles regardait le bandage désormais rouge et il hésitait, il hésitait vraiment à le croire. Pourtant ses dilemmes s'arrêtèrent instantanément après que Derek l'eut attrapé dans une étreinte bourrue. Si au départ Stiles s'était figé, il finit par tendre ses bras vers le cou du trentenaire et se colla davantage à l'homme alors qu'il le soulevait du sol. L'étreinte était rassurante. Derek le serrait fort contre lui. Stiles n'avait aucun mal à respirer ; il savait qu'il lui serait impossible de partir et c'est tout ce qu'il voulait. Pouvoir se sentir important à ce point pour quelqu'un.

_ Me laisse pas partir, murmura Stiles dans le cou de l'architecte.

_ Je te tiens.

_ Même si je veux partir, ne me laissez jamais faire, chuchota encore le jeune homme, toujours comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret entre eux.

_ On verra ça, petite tête. Le kidnapping est un crime, tu sais.

Stiles savait que Derek souriait de toutes ses dents, rien qu'à sa façon de parler. Et là, juste là, tout parut soudain très facile à Stiles. Il continuait de s'accrocher à son amant comme une moule à son rocher mais il se sentait bien. Comme rarement il l'avait été auparavant.

_ Derek! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Il y a un problème avec Stiles? Avec Kira? Pourquoi les affaires de Stiles sont en boule sur le lit? Réponds!

Scott venait d'arriver près d'eux , complètement paniqué. Il avait encore le teint pâle, malgré le fait qu'il s'agitait en criant. Il semblait sur le point de tourner de l'œil à tout instant . Derek avait doucement relâché Stiles qui avait toujours cette expression mi-figue mi-raisin qui ne rassurait en rien Scott. Son regard voguait de son mari à son amant en cherchant à comprendre ce qui était en train de se produire et leur silence le rendait doucement dingue. Il se mit à grogner en se prenant la tête entre ses mains.

_ Vous allez me dire ce qui se passe à la fin! s'énerva-t-il franchement.

_ Stiles a eu peur, répondit calmement Derek.

_ Quoi? Comment ça?

_ C'est rien. Vraiment Scott. C'est rien, j'ai fait ce rêve et tu vomissais avec tout ce sang et…

Stiles s'emmêlait avec ses propres explications. Il avait vraiment peur que ce soit mal interprété. Que Scott le prenne pour un lâche. Un faux-jeton. Et maintenant, il avait juste peur que l'hispanique le prenne pour quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas. Qu'ils ne se comprennent pas. Sa peur était si palpable que son corps était tendu, sa voix bloquée dans sa gorge et ses mains tremblaient.

_ Mais… Je comprends pas.

Derek posa sa main chaude et calleuse contre l'épaule de Stiles et reprit l'initiative d'expliquer la situation à Scott.

_ Il a cru que tu étais gravement malade comme…

_ Oh! Oh merde… Oh non, Stiles je suis désolé. Oh putain… murmura le dessinateur en brisant la distance qui le séparait encore du jeune homme.

Stiles avait retenu sa respiration par automatisme en le voyant arriver vers lui. Il relâcha son souffle quand il se retrouva dans les bras de l'hispanique, entouré de cette odeur qu'il aimait tant. On aurait presque dit que le trentenaire avait pris une douche.

_ Je te promets que tu n'auras plus jamais à vivre ce qui s'est produit avec ton père, lui promit Scott en passant et repassant ses mains sur son dos.

Au moins, maintenant il savait que Scott était au courant pour son père. Leur quiétude fut pourtant de courte durée car les yeux du dessinateur venaient de se poser sur la main bandée et anormalement rougie de son mari.

_ Derreeeeek, commença Scott d'une voix menaçante. Ne me dis pas que ton bandage est déjà foutu.

_ Je ne le dis pas alors, répondit docilement Derek, un brin moqueur.

_ Tu abuses! C'était déjà pas cool la première fois de voir deux morceaux de viande se détacher l'un de l'autre, j'ai pas envie de recommencer, râla Scott en se détachant un peu de Stiles.

_ Alors ne le refais pas.

_ Tu plaisantes, j'espère, gronda l'hispanique. Pour que le sang coagulé sèche et t'arrache la moitié de tes plaies quand je vais devoir t'en refaire un propre? Certainement pas!

Il regarda le ciel un instant en respirant profondément, certainement dans le but de se calmer. On pouvait presque l'entendre marmonner "ne le tue pas Scott, tu l'aimes, c'est ton mari" ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire Derek qui adorait faire tourner en bourrique le dessinateur. Il se passa la main dans ses boucles brunes puis il se tourna de nouveau vers son mari.

_ Je… Je crois que je ne me sens pas très bien, intervint Stiles qui était devenu blanc comme un linge.

Scott se tourna vers Stiles, toute colère retombée, de nouveau inquiet pour le jeune homme.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

_ Je crois que tu devrais arrêter de parler de viande, de sang et de plaies, lui suggéra alors Derek qui avait compris où se situait le problème.

_ 'Chier! Viens t'asseoir sur une chaise. Derek, tu veux bien lui ramener un verre d'eau et… et du sucre! C'est important, le sucre…

Alors que Stiles se laissait guider par Scott sur la petite chaise, il regardait l'hispanique, sa peau n'était plus pâle, elle était même rougie par le froid de cette fin de matinée hivernale et il sourit. Il se sentait bien dans cette maison. Avec ce couple improbable.

_ Pourquoi tu souris comme ça, idiot?

_ Pour rien. Tout va bien.

* * *

OoO

* * *

S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle Stiles ne s'attendait pas en sortant du travail ce soir-là, c'était bien de trouver une belle et plantureuse rousse alanguie surle capot d'une vieille voiture rouge qui était presque bonne pour la casse. La peinture était ternie par le temps et la carrosserie était bignée à plusieurs endroits mais pour rien au monde Lydia ne se serait séparée de cette voiture. C'était la première qu'elle avait achetée avec ses petits boulots d'été l'année de leurs dix-sept ans. Elle, elle était toujours aussi fabuleuse avec ses lèvres pulpeuses peintes de rouge, sa longue crinière de feu tombant en cascade contre son épaule et ses larges lunettes de soleil. Le visage tourné vers le soleil, elle semblait profiter des rares rayons hivernaux.

_ Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir disparaître de la circulation juste parce que tu as changé de numéro? attaqua-t-elle en redressant la monture de ses Raybans dans sa chevelure.

_ Kira…

_ Ta petite nerd parfaite n'a rien à voir la-dedans et Dieu sait que je lui ai posé la question encore et encore et encore, expliqua-t-elle en descendant du capot de sa voiture.

_ Ne t'en prends pas à elle comme ça, elle ne le sait que depuis à peine deux mois.

_ Bien sûr! Elle, tu la recontactes mais moi, je suis juste ton petit bouc émissaire, répondit-elle, aigre.

_ Non c'est…

_ C'est quoi, Stiles?

_ Avec Kira, c'est… toujours facile, elle sait quoi faire, elle me connaît mieux que personne.

Lydia éclata d'un rire amer à la remarque de Stiles.

_ Elle te connaît, hein? C'est bien ça le problème, Stiles. Depuis que nos parents se sont mariés, moi, j'ai le droit aux crises de colère, à tes crises existentielles, juste bonne à me faire crier dessus dès que j'ouvre la bouche et elle, elle a droit aux sourires, à la complicité et à toute ta bonne humeur. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait?

_ Je ne…

_ Non? Je suis en train d'exagérer, tu crois? Alors pourquoi tu te comportes comme si j'étais ton ennemi? Pourquoi tu coupes les ponts avec moi, mais pas avec elle?

Stiles la regardait, complètement incapable de parler. A aucun moment, elle ne s'était mise à crier comme c'était souvent le cas quand ils parlaient. A moins que ce ne soit lui qui criait à chaque fois, il ne savait pas trop, et il se sentait soudain très con. Bien sûr que Kira avait connu ses colères, ses crises existentielles ou même sa tristesse, il suffisait de voir la façon dont s'était passée sa dernière entrevue avec elle mais il n'avait jamais eu la sensation de priver Lydia de toutes ces choses qu'il offrait naturellement à Kira. Et la jeune femme était là, avec ses yeux suppliants, à le scruter pour avoir des réponses. Encore. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux en regardant le sol et tenta de trouver une chose à dire pour rassurer son amie d'enfance…. sa sœur. Putain! Ça l'écorchait toujours autant de se l'avouer.

_ J'ai jamais voulu faire de toi la méchante. C'était pas…

_ Intentionnel? Tu crois que je serais là, devant toi, si je ne savais pas que tu es un abruti incapable de se rendre compte qu'il fait n'importe quoi?

Stiles lui sourit timidement. Il avait toujours aimé Lydia. Elle était bien plus intelligente que la plupart des personnes qu'il avait pu rencontrer dans sa vie et probablement que Kira l'était tout autant, mais tout restait à vérifier. Lui qui pensait l'aimer pendant toute la durée de ses année élémentaires, il s'était vite rendu compte après le mariage de leurs parents que ce qu'il croyait être de l'amour n'était en réalité qu'une admiration débordante pour son amie d'enfance.

_ Je sais… Tu es ma princesse du MIT. Je suis sûr que va nous remporter ton prix Nobel de mathématique.

_ La médaille Fields, idiot. Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois que le prix Nobel de mathématique, ça n'existe pas.

_ C'est l'équivalent, c'est la même chose, sourit-il plus franchement, heureux de l'agacer sur des détails futiles. Elle souriait aussi, heureuse de le retrouver malgré sa rancœur.

En étant parfaitement objectif, il avait tout fait pour éviter la jeune adolescente dès qu'elle s'était installée dans la chambre en face de la sienne. Il n'avait jamais vraiment bien su gérer le fait de devoir partager son intimité avec elle. Ses secrets. Sa vie. Pas après sa mère. Pas après avoir vécu seul avec son père. A s'être habitué à attendre des heures entières le retour de son père avec ses collègues contre un bureau au fond du commissariat. A devoir laisser quelqu'un d'autre s'occuper des repas diététiques de son père, l'arrêter quand il voulait se resservir un verre de cognac, ou encore l'envoyer au lit alors qu'il s'endormait contre les feuilles fraîchement imprimées de ses dossiers en cours. Et Lydia faisait partie de cette équation. Tout avait été trop soudain, trop intrusif. Nathalie avait été amenée à travailler avec son père à plusieurs reprises, c'est vrai, mais il ne l'avait vraiment pas vu venir.

_ Viens avec moi, Stiles. Reprends tes cours de lettres à Berkeley et rentre à la maison.

_ Ce n'est plus chez moi. De toute façon, je sais que ta mère a hypothéqué la maison pour finir de payer le traitement de mon père. Elle aura bientôt plus vite fait de la vendre.

_ Arrête de dire des conneries, ma mère te…

Il venait de poser sa main contre sa bouche pour l'interrompre.

_ C'est pas négociable.

Elle s'était dégagée, agacée d'être obligée au silence de cette façon. Elle claqua sa langue contre son palais et Stiles savait qu'elle était sur le point d'abdiquer.

_ Laisse-moi au moins t'offrir un café, lâcha-t-elle sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucune protestation. Stiles était toujours impressionné par la capacité extraordinaire de Lydia à se comporter comme une déesse immaculée qui faisait grâce aux hommes de sa divine présence. Elle avait tourné les talons sans attendre sa réponse et Stiles se dirigea docilement vers le côté passager de sa vieille auto.

Sur le siège était posé le dernier numéro d'Underground Californium. Celui qui était sorti il y avait de cela dix jours maintenant et où on pouvait le voir en train de rire avec Scott lors de la dernière réception officielle où on lui avait remis un prix littéraire. Le gros titre annonçait: "Le charmant Scott McCall serait-il en instance de divorce? Qui est ce mystérieux jeune homme à ses côtés? "Ce n'est pas le genre de choses qu'il avait pu louper à son travail et tous les fans n'avaient de cesse de lui demander s'il était bien le garçon sur la couverture glacée. Sa première réaction avait été de se demander depuis quand ce genre de magazine se lançait dans les potins people. Il avait été malheureux pendant quatre jours où il avait passé son temps à s'excuser et à rechercher le contact du couple. Scott avait même fait une remarque idiote sur le fait qu'il avait juste l'air d'un adorable petit chaton. Un chaton… Non mais franchement.

Cet exemplaire posé négligemment à côté sur le fauteuil grisâtre prouvait juste à l'hyperactif qu'il avait oublier de se désabonner après son départ à la fac et que Nathalie avait dû appeler Lydia quand elle avait reçu l'énième exemplaire emballé dans du papier transparent qui aurait dû rejoindre les autres si elle n'avait pas vu Stiles en plein milieu de la couverture. Merde. Merde. Re-merde

Lydia qui était déjà assise à sa place le regardait, un sourcils arqué alors qu'elle enclenchait le contact par automatisme. Il finit donc par prendre le magazine californien d'actualités de comics pour s'asseoir au côté de son amie d'enfance.

_ Le couple Hale-McCall. Certains ne se refusent rien...

La jeune femme femme avait embrayé pour sortir du parking, La voiture était partie dans un vrombissement tonitruant alors qu'elle passait ses première vitesses et Stiles se trouva incapable de rétorquer ou même de relever le commentaire alors que la jolie rousse affichait un sourire espiègle sur son visage.

Le trajet avait été court et s'était déroulé dans un silence reposant. Il avait conscience de ne pas avoir fait les choses correctement avec Lydia, oubliant bien trop souvent qu'ils étaient dans le même bateau. Et malheureusement, là où la jeune femme s'était attendue à du soutien de sa part, il n'avait fait que la repousser. Mais il avait le sentiment que tout était encore à construire, tout était encore possible et il se sentait capable de lui faire de la place. De lui faire confiance. Enfin.

Ils étaient arrivés dans un petit café non loin d'un parc, à quelque rues à peine du quartier résidentiel dans lequel la haute maison de Scott et Derek trônait, cachée entre les arbres et les bordures végétales en pagaille. Scott aimait ce côté naturel et désordonné, c'était pour lui comme habiter dans la cabane dans les bois, comme lorsqu'il était enfant.

Stiles sortit de ses pensées brusquement quand la jeune femme claqua des doigts devant ses yeux et il se surprit à se trouver assis à une table en face d'elle, un café fumant l'attendant là, avec son agréable arôme.

_ Reste avec moi Stiles. C'est important.

_ Qu'est-ce qui est important ?

_ Avec ma mère, on a pensé que… j'ai un carton avec des choses. On pensait que… que tu aimerais les avoir.

_ De quoi tu parles? demanda-t-il en prenant une gorgée de son expresso.

_ Ma mère a fait pas mal de tri dans la maison pour… vendre des choses et… bref, on a retrouvé des objets qui appartenaient à tes parents et on voulait te les donner parce que ça te revient.

_ Ho. Est-ce que… Est-ce que je pourrais les voir?

_ Seulement si tu me donnes ton nouveau numéro.

Stiles sourit en finissant de boire le contenu de sa petite tasse. Il prit son GSM dans sa poche et le posa sur la table, juste à disposition de la jeune femme.

_ C'est de bonne guerre, répondit-il en le poussant vers elle.

_ Quand est-ce que tu viendras à la maison? lui demanda-t-elle, tout en prenant le téléphone.

_ Pourquoi?

_ Ça me paraît évident, on…

_ Écoute, si tu ne les as pas avec toi, je préfère autant que tu reviennes.

_ Non, non, tout est dans le coffre.

_ Alors pourquoi tu veux que je vienne?

_ Et bien, tu es de la famille, tu, ta place est avec nous et…

_ Non, je suis pas prêt, clairement pas. Je ne pourrais pas gérer, la maison c'est… c'est trop. Dis à Nathalie qu'elle peut vendre, ça m'arrange je… je pourrais pas.

_ Ok. Ok. C'est bon, j'ai compris. Mais promets-moi que tu reviendras. Ma mère n'est pas… C'est ma mère Stiles, pas un monstre.

_ J'en sais rien. Je préfère pas te faire de promesse que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir tenir.

_ Tu nous en veux à ce point?

_ C'est pas ça Lydia. j'ai juste… J'ai perdu mes deux parents, les deux. Et avec tout le respect que je dois à ta mère, malgré tout ce qu'elle pourra faire, je ne pourrai jamais la considérer comme telle. J'ai perdu ma mère il y a treize ans et personne ne pourra jamais la remplacer. Tu… Tu comprends?

Lydia avait une petite moue contrariée mais elle finit par soupirer et opiner difficilement. Il semblait que Lydia -même si elle se sentait blessée pour le moment - était en mesure de comprendre que Stiles était prêt à lui laisser une chance pourvu qu'on lui laissât de l'espace et du temps.

_ Je crois, je crois que je peux imaginer, avoua la jeune femme sincèrement et Stiles lui offrit un sourire heureux qui la conforta dans sa décision.

Ils profitèrent de leurs retrouvailles encore un moment avant que Lydia ne se décide à le faire de nouveau monter en voiture pour le raccompagner chez ses amants. Quand elle ouvrit le coffre pour lui faire découvrir le petit carton qui trônait dans un coin reclus entre la roue de secours et le cric, une vive émotion monta en lui et il essaya de se cacher le visage quand la jeune femme posa délicatement une main sur son épaule.

_ Je peux te les remettre plus tard, si tu préfères.

_ Non! protesta-t-il, l'émotion empreinte dans sa voix. Non. Je vais… je vais le prendre. Merci. Merci Lyd's.

Il finit par essuyer les quelques larmes qui avaient eu l'audace de s'échapper de ses yeux et il se pencha pour récupérer la boîte en carton.

_ Je t'en prie, Stiles, répondit-elle en fermant le coffre de la voiture.

Elle ouvrit la portière, prête à repartir, avant de se pencher un peu au-dessus du toit pour regarder Stiles qui rentrait dans la résidence.

_ Stiles! Je serai pendant quelques jours chez Jackson, il a un appartement en ville. Tu m'appelleras?

_ Sans faute, Lyd's!

_ Stiles! Tu m'as manqué!

_ Je t'appellerai Lydia. Je te le promets!

La porte d'entrée s'était ouverte sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive vraiment et il regardait maintenant la voiture de la jeune rouquine s'éloigner sur la route avec Derek dans son dos.

_ Qui était-ce?

_ Lydia. Mon amie d'enfance… et ma sœur par alliance… si je peux encore l'appeler comme ça.

_ Mais je croyais que…

Stiles se mit à sourire tristement.

_ C'était déjà compliqué avant la mort de mon père alors… mais j'essaie, tu vois?

Il se sentit brusquement plaqué contre un torse rude et il soupira doucement.

_ Rentrons, intima alors l'architecte à son oreille alors qu'il opinait, heureux de ne plus avoir à en parler.

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews:**

 **Elendil:** Ah Stiles et son manque de confiance en lui, n'empêche je peux comprendre avec les secrets qui entourent ses amants. On sait enfin qui est Isaac, pauvre enfant battu puis mort dans un accident de voiture :( j'ai aimé la présentation à la famille de Derek, Stiles est trop drôle tout nerveux :) je suis heureuse que Laura lui ai parler de la pèriode avec Isaac et après sa mort. J'ai hâte de lire la suite :)

 _Oui on ne peut pas dire que ce soit la confiance qui étouffe Stiles mais les choses s'arrange doucement :). J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop de ne pas savoir pourquoi Isaac s'est jeter sous cette voiture, mais étant donner que personne n'a jamais su pourquoi, je trouvais ça intéressant de vous faire un peu ressentir la frustration et l'incompréhension de Derek et Scott. Je suis une vilaine auteur :o Très heureuse également de lire que la discussion entre Laura et Stiles t'as plu. Et j'espère sincèrement que cette suite te plais tout autant que le reste. A bientôt._

* * *

 _Et oui comme vous pouvez vous en doutez, j'avais émis cette possibilité sur ma page, je vais faire un dernier chapitre avant de vous faire une sorte de "épilogue bonus" avec le POV de Derek_

 _J'espère que l'attente ne vous à pas tuer, que la suite vous plait et n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire. Je suis toujours curieuse de recueillir vos avis tout précieux._

 _A bientôt mes chéris!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello les puppies!_

 _J'ai enfin le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Qui en sonne également sa fin. Elle aura mit le temps à arrivé et je m'en excuse. Je voulais vraiment vous faire quelque chose qui ne serait pas à demi éborgné pour dire que je finis._

 _Donc voilà! Vos long mois d'attente n'auront pas été vaincs. Et promis la prochaine fois je veillerais à ce que tout sois parfaitement en ordre avant de me décider à le publier (Oui ça va faire beaucoup de paramètre avant de publier mais il faut être honnête, c'est pas très très agréable de devoir attendre des mois pour une suite donc j'essaierais de faire au mieux la prochaine fois)_

 _Ce chapitre à été vu et corriger par **Zephire** , **Amalko** et **Calliope** que je remercie pour leur travail et leurs bienveillance_

 _Merci infiniment à vous tous pour votre patience et pour être ici, à lire mes folies._

 _Sur ce, Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **De cœurs en chœurs à trois tu meurs, ma douleur**

* * *

Il était face à la grande surface vitrée de son bureau quand son téléphone retentit pour la dixième fois en l'espace de trente minutes. Il se retourna, excédé et décrocha le combiné brusquement.

_ Mr Hale, je suis vraiment désolée, mais votre sœur insiste vraiment pour vous avoir au téléphone.

Derek soupira, se pinça l'arête du nez, puis se laissa retomber sur son siège en cuir, fatigué.

_ Très bien Marta, passez-la-moi.

Il y eut un silence pesant pendant quelques secondes alors que Laura était bien en communication avec lui. Il s'apprêtait à raccrocher quand il l'entendit inspirer pour prendre enfin la parole.

_ Ils l'ont trouvé, souffla Laura de but en blanc.

Son sang tambourinait, il sentait son flux violent et précipité picoter ses mains ses gestes lui semblaient bien plus lourds. Il eut presque du mal à ouvrir la bouche pour articuler :

_ Où ?

_ A ton avis... sur le lieu de l'accident.

_ Merde ! Il n'a rien de grave ?

_ Non, rien, mais il a bien failli en provoquer un autre. C'est plus possible, Derek, on ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Il ne se met pas seulement en danger, il met aussi les autres en danger. Et je ne peux pas toujours être là pour le soutenir.

_ Je sais bien. Et je ne te reproche rien... Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire exactement ?

Sa voix était la plus douce et complaisante possible malgré la fatigue et le stress des derniers jours. Il ne voulait pas que Laura fasse machine arrière maintenant.

_ Il est à l'hôpital pour l'instant, en observation. Il était sous héroïne, déshydraté et dénutri. On ne sait pas exactement depuis combien de temps il se fait souffrir comme ça. Dans trois jours, il sera sorti, j'aimerais... je veux...putain ! Je déteste ça !

_ Laura. Écoute-moi. Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais. C'est rien. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ce qui est en train de se produire.

_ J'ai trouvé une bonne structure du côté de Pasadena. Ils sont très humains et très soucieux de leurs patients.

_ Je ne doute pas une seule seconde que tu as remué ciel et terre pour lui trouver le meilleur institut.

_ J'aurais voulu ne pas avoir à lui faire ça, gémit-elle, fatiguée et d'une voix lourde de culpabilité.

_ On ne peut pas aider quelqu'un qui ne veut pas être aidé, c'est toi-même qui me l'as dit.

_ Et s'il voulait que je l'aide ? Et si je ne savais pas lire entre les lignes ? Si je ne comprenais tout simplement pas. Qu'est-ce que je fais si je me trompe sur toute la ligne ?

_ Il sait que tu l'aimes et que tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour lui.

_ C'est loin d'être certain, c'est de Peter dont nous sommes en train de parler.

_ Arrête ça. Laisse-moi m'occuper du reste, tu en as déjà bien assez fait. Il ne peut pas toujours pleurnicher après toi et il le sait, s'agaça-t-il.

Il entendit sa sœur soupirer à travers l'appareil. Il savait qu'elle arrêterait de se flageller. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait de nouveau Peter au téléphone.

_ Tu as probablement raison. Je t'envoie un mail avec toutes les informations dont tu auras besoin. Ne sois pas en retard pour le récupérer à l'hôpital, il est capable de s'enfuir, tu le sais.

_ Une fois m'a servi de leçon, je ne compte pas faire la même erreur.

Ils restèrent encore un moment au téléphone. Parlant de tout et de rien, partant dans une conversation plus légère pour oublier, l'espace d'un instant, qu'ils allaient devoir interner leur oncle une fois encore. Il ne se rendit pas vraiment compte du temps qu'il passa avec sa sœur et ce fut au moment où Marta frappa à la porte de son bureau qu'il remarqua alors qu'ils avaient tous fini leur journée. Habituellement, il serait resté pour rattraper son retard et oublier ses mésaventures mais il avait besoin d'aller courir. Il envoya un message rapide à Scott pour le prévenir qu'il ne rentrerait pas dans l'immédiat et il partit chercher ses affaires de sport qu'il avait toujours dans un des placards de son bureau. Il lui arrivait souvent de partir courir après une longue et harassante journée de travail. Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception.

Il courut plusieurs kilomètres dans les vallées escarpées de L.A à proximité des studios hollywoodiens. Il s'arrêta dans un petit parc pour s'étirer et boire et ses yeux tombèrent sur deux jeunes femmes en train de manger, des plats chinois, dans des cartons de nourriture à emporter, sur un banc. Elles riaient en échangeant des anecdotes dans l'insouciance la plus totale et Derek trouva l'idée si fabuleuse qu'il partit avec pour nouvel objectif de dénicher un quelconque bouiboui qui vendrait de la nourriture à emporter. Stiles allait sauter au plafond. Bien qu'il ne comprendrait jamais sa passion débordante pour les cheeseburgers et les frites bouclées, il adorait par-dessus tout voir ses yeux pétiller de bonheur quand il en avait dans les mains.

C'est donc les bras chargés de malbouffe qu'il arriva devant la porte, le courrier entre les lèvres et les clés encore coincées sur son majeur. Il fut surpris du manque d'activité qui l'accueillit quand il entra dans le salon alors que la télévision projetait encore les images d'une série quelconque dont Derek ne connaissait absolument pas le titre. Dans un coin de la pièce se trouvait le carton de Stiles avec quelques objets au sol. Quelques revues de baseball, un vieux livre usé et taché, des crayons à dessin, des croquis jetés aléatoirement jusqu'au canapé où il trouva ses deux amants adorablement enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Leurs bras et leurs mains étaient étroitement emmêlés. Alors que Stiles avait la tête contre la poitrine de Scott, le visage de ce dernier était enfoui dans les cheveux bruns du plus jeune.

Il sortit son téléphone pour immortaliser l'instant et s'approcha des deux endormis.

Il aurait vraiment aimé les laisser dormir de cette façon indéfiniment et les regarder sans jamais se lasser mais la nourriture allait refroidir. Il caressa tendrement le bras de Scott, pourtant, ce fut Stiles qui se réveilla en premier.

_ Derek ? Le jeune homme soupira et renfonça sa tête dans le creux du bras de Scott. Il est quelle heure ? souffla-t-il en frottant son nez contre la peau du dessinateur.

_ L'heure de manger, répondit Derek alors que son mari commençait tout juste à émerger de sa sieste improvisée.

Stiles embrassa Scott tout doucement pour l'aider à se réveiller plus facilement. Il lui caressa la joue et se détacha de ses bras pour le laisser se lever. Scott se redressa lentement et difficilement pour s'accrocher au cou de Derek. Il y respira son parfum un moment avant de venir réclamer un baiser et de se laisser retomber sur le divan.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque de sommeil.

_ Cheeseburgers et curly fries, annonça Derek en se coulant contre son mari pour lui attraper les bras et le mettre définitivement sur ses pieds.

_ Curly fries ? répéta alors Stiles avec des yeux brillants. Où ça ?

Le jeune homme se redressa si vite que son pied glissa contre un croquis et il retomba aussi sec sur le canapé.

_ Euh, je... je vais ranger les dessins de ma mère avant, bafouilla-t-il en se courbant au sol pour les rassembler.

Derek ramassa lui aussi quelques esquisses pour aider son amant, déterminé à les avoir assis à table le plus rapidement possible. Il déposa les feuilles dans la petite boîte cartonnée sans pour autant oser regarder à l'intérieur, comme s'il allait violer l'intimité de Stiles en le faisant.

_ Elle dessine bien, hein ? lança Stiles qui était maintenant à côté de lui avec le reste des croquis. Scott les adore, mais je suis à peu près sûr qu'il me dit ça pour me faire plaisir.

_ Pas du tout. Elle avait vraiment un bon coup de crayon.

_ C'est vrai. Oh ! Est-ce que tu veux que je te montre les médailles de mon père ?

_ J'en serais ravi... Une fois qu'on aura mangé, Stiles, le réprimanda-t-il alors que le jeune homme s'apprêtait à les sortir de leur cachette.

_ OUI ! CURLY FRIES ! cria Stiles, fonçant vers la table où Scott faisait la grimace en sortant chaque sandwich et cornet de pommes de terre frites du sac en papier.

Scott claqua la main du jeune homme quand ce dernier tenta d'en attraper une en catimini et Stiles le regardait maintenant avec une expression choquée qui valait tout l'or du monde. A les voir ainsi, Derek se sentait bien mieux qu'après des heures de course pour se vider l'esprit.

Il inspira profondément, souriant, heureux, et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de ses deux amants.

Il voulait vraiment que cette idylle ne prenne jamais fin.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Peter n'avait même pas cherché à discuter quand il était arrivé à l'hôpital. Il l'avait simplement suivi jusqu'à la voiture sans un mot, sa valise à la main. C'est dans un silence pesant qu'il démarra la Camaro pour entamer les quarante minutes de route.

_ C'est où cette fois ? finit par demander son oncle alors qu'ils approchaient doucement de la sortie de Los Angeles.

_ Sequoia Convalescent Care. C'est à Pasadena, je viendrai te voir régulièrement. Laura a dit que c'était un bon centre psychiatrique.

Peter renifla dans la voiture, un sourire désagréable accroché au visage et Derek ne put s'empêcher de le scruter à travers son rétroviseur.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu t'es bien gardé de la dissuader.

_ Ne commence pas.

_ C'est seulement une constatation, rien de plus.

_ Non. Ce n'est pas une simple constatation, je sais ce que tu essaies de faire mais cette fois, ça ne fonctionnera pas. J'en ai fini de culpabiliser avec ce que tu peux bien dire.

_ Je t'envie vraiment. C'est formidable de pouvoir dormir la nuit quand on a détruit tous ses proches.

Derek avait les mâchoires contractées et préférait regarder la route. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas se laisser prendre au petit jeu de manipulation de son oncle.

_ Scott est déjà complètement bousillé alors, tu peux encore te rassurer en te disant que tu es normal, mais est-ce que ta nouvelle petite chose fragile sait à quel point tu vas détruire sa vie ?

_ Laisse Stiles en dehors de ça.

_ Au contraire, je m'inquiète pour ce petit, tu sais ?

_ Inquiète-toi plutôt de toi et pense un peu plus à Laura, tu vas la rendre cardiaque à force.

_ S'il m'arrive quelque chose, ce n'est pas toi qui vas me regretter, c'est certain.

_ Non, en effet. J'ai compris depuis longtemps que tu ne serais jamais satisfait. Tu es prêt à faire payer à tout le monde la mort de Savana, Malia et Nolan. Ça n'aura jamais de fin. Tu ne veux pas te reconstruire.

_ C'est vrai que pour toi, ça a été une véritable réussite. Dommage que tu aies laissé ce pauvre Isaac passer sous une voiture. Tu étais pourtant sur la bonne voie. Je ne suis pas le seul Hale à attirer le chaos autour de lui.

Derek pila d'un coup sec. Heureusement pour eux, aucun automobiliste ne se trouvait derrière la Camaro. Il se tourna vers son passager, le visage tendu et froid.

_ Voilà comment le reste du voyage va se dérouler : tu la fermes, je conduis. Point. Si tu dis encore le moindre mot, je te jure que je me débrouille pour que tu ne sortes jamais de ce centre.

_ Très biiien. Ce que tu peux être susceptible, c'est fou !

Le reste du voyage se passa dans un silence quasi-religieux et Peter respecta à la lettre, l'ordre de garder le silence. Tout laissait à penser qu'être enfermé ne le blasait pas autant qu'il aimait le faire croire.

Pour le reste, Derek était tellement à cran et remonté contre son oncle qu'il se débrouilla pour que les formalités administratives de l'admission soient bouclées le plus rapidement possible. Il avait donné la valise de Peter au personnel pour qu'il la contrôle avant de lui attribuer sa chambre.

Derek fit le trajet du retour, éclairé par les luminaires de la ville. Il essayait de ne pas repenser à la dernière conversation qu'ils avaient eue dans la voiture alors que les paroles insidieuses de Peter résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles. Il ne voulait pas laisser cette victoire à son oncle malade et effrayant, le faire culpabiliser avec ses fausses accusations. Peut-être parce qu'il y avait déjà trop pensé des années auparavant, peut-être parce qu'il avait déjà détruit une fois son couple à cause de cela et qu'il ne voulait pas réitérer son erreur. Il frappa rageusement contre son volant alors qu'il était arrêté à un carrefour et les piétons qui traversaient se figèrent quelques secondes au bruit du klaxon. Ils lui lancèrent une drôle d'œillade et reprirent leur chemin mais Derek n'en avait que faire. Il prit une grande inspiration et accéléra au feu vert, bien déterminé à se sortir Peter une bonne fois pour toutes de la tête.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, quand il arriva devant le rideau de lierre qui bordait l'allée du garage son cœur s'emporta et il devint fébrile à l'idée de remettre les pieds dans la maison. Cette maison qui avait tant de souvenirs, qui avait accueilli Isaac. Qui l'avait vu grandir.

Il secoua la tête et sortit du véhicule.

Il n'était pas responsable.

Il n'était pas responsable.

Il n'était pas...

Le choc en entrant dans les lieux le prit au dépourvu. Cette obscurité, ce silence... Stiles et Scott devaient probablement être en train de dormir. Il avait négligemment jeté son manteau contre la rambarde. Il ne réfléchit même pas avant d'ouvrir la boîte à clés et d'en sortir cette petite clé rouillée et patinée par le temps qui n'avait plus servi depuis plus de cinq ans. Celle que Scott avait cachée dans le double fond de leur petite boîte blanche. Il s'était retrouvé devant cette porte bleue, cette pièce dans laquelle il n'était plus rentré depuis si longtemps. Il avait besoin d'y entrer. Il avait besoin de... La lumière argentée de la nuit filtrait doucement à l'intérieur, donnant un aspect évanescent aux fines particules de poussière qui flottaient dans l'air, seulement troublées par ses mouvements.

Il s'approcha lentement de la grande étagère blanche sur laquelle était posée la photo de Scott et Isaac qu'il avait prise il y avait des années de cela. Ils étaient partis à la plage. Il était allongé sur leur grande serviette de plage, l'appareil photo juste à côté de lui quand Isaac lui avait sauté dans les bras avec son rire plein de malice à peine déguisée, ponctué de cris enjoués. Scott avait attrapé le petit blond par la taille pour libérer Derek qui en avait profité pour prendre l'appareil et saisir sur papier glacé, dans une immortalité colorée, leur bonheur pleinement affiché. Scott était à contre-jour mais l'instant était magique. Isaac gesticulait comme un beau diable dans les bras de son mari et bientôt il eut tôt fait de se libérer, le bougre. Obligés de lui courir après, sous ses faux cris affolés et joueurs.

Derek ferma les yeux, les paupières plissées par l'émotion du souvenir encore trop vif et sa mémoire le ramena fatalement au jour du drame. Les rires confondus et cristallins de la marmaille s'amusant comme des petits fous, les mères avec leur poussette en train de parler économies et cuisine, futures élections et jardinage, qui refaisaient le monde, passant d'un sujet à l'autre. Scott était parti chercher deux glaces à la vanille et une au chocolat. Il regardait Isaac grimper la petite échelle rouge pour faire un douzième tour de toboggan. A croire que ce gosse ne se lassait jamais du même jouet. Ressuscitant par le même geste sans cesse répété l'émerveillement de la découverte. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient d'innocence et d'insouciance, ce qui n'avait pas toujours été le cas. Et lui, à le voir là, courir sur ses petites jambes malingres pour foncer une fois de plus vers l'échelle rouge, se surprenait à apprécier la couleur des jeunes pousses en haut des arbres et l'ombre qu'elles apportaient. A apprécier l'effervescence des enfants pleins de vie, accompagnée des chants heureux des jeunes oiseaux fraîchement revenus de leur migration. A apprécier l'odeur de l'herbe coupée et de la terre chaude martelée par tous ces petits pieds. A apprécier le contact rugueux du vieux banc en bois peint sur lequel il était assis. Et il inspira profondément, profitant de la douce lumière de cette fin de matinée. Il avait tourné la tête parce qu'une jeune femme brune venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle l'avait salué avec un sourire resplendissant, avait engagé la conversation. Il s'était senti d'humeur à répondre, avait échangé quelques banalités d'usage avant de reporter son attention sur le toboggan.

Isaac avait disparu.

Il s'était levé d'un bond, tout bonheur brusquement évanoui et s'était précipité vers l'aire de jeux. Il n'entendait plus rien d'autre que le martèlement de son coeur et les saccades de son souffle et peu importe où se posaient ses yeux, aucune des petites têtes blondes aux alentours n'était Isaac. Il se souvenait encore avec une précision folle du bruit des freins sur le bitume, du choc, et des cris stridents qui avaient plongé tout Shane's Inspiration dans un silence de plomb.

_ A quoi tu penses ?

Derek avait un peu sursauté et s'était tourné vers Scott qui était encore appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte avant de rentrer doucement à son tour. Il regarda son mari approcher et il détourna le regard quand il se retrouva à quelques centimètres de lui. Scott, pourtant, ne se découragea pas et fit glisser ses mains le long de ses joues pour en essuyer les larmes qui coulaient.

_ Je suis désolé, murmura Derek.

_ Ce n'est pas ta faute, souffla Scott contre ses lèvres.

_ Je suis tellement désolé, insista l'architecte en refermant ses bras sur son mari.

 _Depuis combien de temps ?_

 _Depuis combien de temps n'avaient-ils plus pleuré ensemble ?_

La culpabilité était si forte. Il se sentait tellement minable. Tellement minable d'avoir soutiré à Scott, même le droit fondamental de se préparer au deuil, de dire au revoir une dernière fois à Isaac. Lui… Il avait l'habitude, ce n'était pas si important, son malheur. Il le méritait. Il s'en voulait. Tellement, tellement, tellement...

_ Je sais, gémit Scott en lui rendant son étreinte, heureux d'avoir pu enfin l'atteindre.

Enfin.

_ Je t'aime… Je t'aime, soufflait Scott et Derek pencha un peu la tête de son mari pour fourrager son nez dans ses cheveux bruns.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Il éteignit le feu et décida d'attendre que sa préparation tiédisse un peu. Il regardait par la fenêtre et observait Scott arroser les parterres à l'avant de la résidence. Sa peau avait des aspects de caramel au soleil et c'était, depuis toujours, quelque chose qui séduisait Derek. Il se souvenait avoir passé des heures entières à le contempler pendant des heures au lycée, que ce soit en cours ou sur le terrain de Lacrosse. Il avait toujours eu une obsession presque maladive pour lui. Fatalement, il repensa à Peter. Il se demanda l'espace d'un instant s'il serait devenu comme lui si, en un coup du destin, il avait perdu tous les êtres qu'il chérissait. Il se demanda si, indépendamment du fait de perdre ses parents et sa sœur, être séparé de l'être aimé et de sa descendance était un traumatisme plus violent encore ou non. Il aimait à penser qu'il était fondamentalement différent de son oncle et d'autres fois, il ne pouvait pas se soustraire à l'idée qu'ils avaient le même sang, que Peter avait raison. Trop, parfois peut-être. S'il devait détruire leur dernière lueur d'espoir, s'il en venait à briser Stiles plus que de raison ? Que se passerait-il alors ? Son regard se reporta sur le vieux livre de cuisine de Claudia. Aurait-elle approuvé leur histoire ? L'auraient-ils seulement vécu si Stiles ne s'était pas retrouvé orphelin du jour au lendemain ? Peter était bien plus dans le vrai qu'il ne voulait bien se l'avouer. Il en avait bien peur.

Il sursauta en entendant son téléphone vibrer et sourit en regardant le message de Scott : « _Arrête de penser à Peter, ce mec est une bite_ ! » Il releva les yeux sur son mari qui lui faisait un petit sourire inquiet et qui était certainement très fier de l'avoir amusé avec son message idiot. Il se ressaisit et allait prendre un flacon d'épices quand il sentit le parfum de Stiles dans la pièce. Il s'apprêtait à lui poser des questions sur sa journée mais un grand fracas sur la table le fit se tendre de surprise.

Il était à peu près sûr que si le gamin était aussi maladroit, c'est qu'il avait gambergé, depuis un moment, à toutes sortes de problèmes qui s'étaient agités dans son cerveau, cerveau qui devait à présent mouliner à cent à l'heure. Il reposa calmement le flacon en verre qui contenait encore cinq noix de muscade et se tourna doucement vers son amant pour ne pas le braquer davantage, peu importe ce qui le tourmentait.

Stiles était à moitié affalé sur la table en train de rassembler une montagne de documents et il dut sentir le regard insistant de Derek sur lui parce qu'il se redressa, l'air contrit et confus, les joues rosées et le regard un peu trop agité. Le trentenaire s'approcha et décida de prendre place sur une chaise alors que l'hyperactif se débattait deux fois plus pour remettre de l'ordre dans tout ce capharnaüm. Derek n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard des grands doigts graciles et pâles qui tremblaient contre les feuillets noircis alors que Stiles tentait de s'excuser en bégayant, et en mâchonnant la moitié de ses informations. Derek était attendri par cette vision. Derrière son air impassible et patient, personne n'aurait pu deviner que Derek était juste en train de fondre à la vue des oreilles rougissantes du jeune homme devant lui. Sa peau se clairsemait de plus en plus de rose et de rouge à mesure que le trentenaire l'observait et ce dernier se faisait véritablement violence pour garder sa maîtrise de lui-même et ne pas renverser son amant sur la table pour lui faire toutes sortes de choses qui l'auraient fait gémir et supplier. Derek avait toujours pensé que Scott avait la première place dans la catégorie "ignorant de son propre charme". L'Hispanique était complètement inconscient de la puissance de son magnétisme animal et de la chaleur envoûtante qu'un seul de ses regards pouvait provoquer. Il suffisait pourtant de voir comment il parvenait à manipuler et subjuguer Stiles en un claquement de doigt pour s'en rendre compte. Scott était un diable déguisé en innocente brebis mais si Derek voulait se montrer honnête avec lui-même, il vous dirait sans détour que c'était lui qui avait perverti l'âme pure de son mari.

Derek était le pire. Et il l'assumait complètement.

Pourtant, cette idée avait changé depuis qu'il avait rencontré Stiles… avec ses yeux bordés d'un long rideau de cils… Et sa maladresse juste parfaitement attendrissante. Il n'y avait vraiment pas de mot pour dire à quel point ce gosse n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'il dégageait à la vue de tout un chacun. Derek en était à la fois offensé et rassuré. Mais c'est ce qui faisait que Stiles était toujours là, à se confondre en atermoiements inutiles, le rendant juste parfait pour son besoin de dorloter et torturer de la plus délicieuse des façons une pauvre âme innocente. Il adorait cette manière qu'avait le môme de toujours lutter du mieux qu'il pouvait contre son désir de se lover entre ses deux amants au point d'en pleurer et miauler. Comme lorsqu'il gémissait sous ses mains, hébété et honteux quand il le...

Derek fronça les sourcils, sortit de ses pensées licencieuses, gêné par le reflet du soleil couchant sur les alliances que Stiles avait autour du cou, celles de ses parents. Derek ne comprenait que trop ce besoin chez Stiles d'avoir un bout de ses parents toujours avec lui, sans pour autant l'accepter. De tous les objets que le carton contenait, ces deux petites choses étaient sans doute les pires aux yeux du trentenaire. Il aurait été le dernier des salauds s'il avait refusé à Stiles de se rendre dans une bijouterie pour acheter une chaîne ou même encore de lui interdire de les porter, mais lui, il avait toujours l'impression d'avoir les yeux réprobateurs des deux fantômes posés sur lui dès qu'il caressait la peau diaphane de leur fils. Il avait même subrepticement l'impression de ne plus être autorisé à penser au jeune homme de cette façon, comme maintenant. Et il grogna, puéril et boudeur, rageant contre des chimères et probablement davantage contre sa conscience que contre des gens qui n'étaient plus de ce monde.

_ Derek ?

_ Mmh ?

_ J'ai quelque chose à demander mais je veux pas que vous pensiez que je… je… D'accord. D'accord. Non, je vous fuis pas. Je vous quitte pas. Vous allez me manquer atrocement mais il faut que je le fasse ! débita Stiles, sur un ton piqué et aigu, alors que tout son stress était probablement vomi dans ce grand n'importe quoi de dialogue.

_ De quoi tu parles ? demanda l'architecte sur la défensive. Les mots fuir et quitter ne lui avaient pas plu du tout.

_ Je...

Stiles ne finit pas sa phrase, surpris par l'arrivée soudaine de Scott qui retirait ses chaussures précipitamment dans l'entrée et s'avançait vers eux en frottant ses mains contre son jean.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive encore ? les taquina-t-il en s'approchant de Derek pour l'embrasser tendrement et lui souffler un « _Tout va bien ?_ »

Derek hocha la tête alors que Scott passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux cherchant son regard pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui mentait et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette constatation. Il passa ses bras autour du dessinateur et le tourna lentement vers Stiles qui semblait encore danser d'un pied sur l'autre.

_ Il s'apprêtait à me le dire, souffla Derek en embrassant le cou et l'épaule de son mari, toujours lové contre lui.

_ Je... Je voudrais que Derek m'aide, qu'il m'aide pour euh... remplir ce dossier pour reprendre mes études…. A Berkeley.

Et alors que Stiles ressemblait à un chiot prêt à se faire punir, craignant sans doute une mauvaise réaction de la part de son amant, Derek ne put au contraire qu'être vraiment ravi par le désir de Stiles de reprendre sa vie en main. Scott lui, était beaucoup moins sur la défensive que lui et rompit brusquement son étreinte pour se pencher au-dessus de la table, les jointures de ses doigts presque blanches autour de la chaise à cause de l'excitation.

_ Tu es sérieux, tu veux vraiment reprendre tes études ? demanda-t-il un grand sourire sur ses lèvres avec l'envie évidente de faire sa danse de la victoire... et quelle danse de la victoire ! Il valait mieux éviter ça maintenant, auquel cas Derek ne pourrait plus se concentrer sur le dossier de Stiles et ce n'était pas le but recherché.

_ Montre-moi ça, demanda-t-il d'une voix douce et rassurante, interpellant alors son jeune amant.

_ Tu es d'accord ?

_ Stiles… C'est ton avenir que tu construis, bien sûr que je suis d'accord. C'est important pour toi, et puis… ce n'est pas comme si on ne pouvait pas acheter un appartement le temps que tu finisses tes études.

_ Oh oui ! C'est une bonne idée ! s'exclama Scott en se tournant vers Derek, les yeux plein de joie et d'amour.

_ Hein ?

_ Ce, ce n'est qu'une éventualité, on aura tout le temps d'étudier nos options, pense juste à toi, ok ? renchérit le dessinateur à la réaction de Stiles.

_ On aimerait beaucoup te garder à proximité, et si tu pars, ça veut dire partir avec toi, avec nos métiers, ce n'est pas impossible, mais c'est toi qui décides, confirma Derek en s'approchant de Scott.

Bien sûr, Derek ne lui dirait pas à quel point l'avenir resterait toujours incertain. Stiles était déjà suffisamment inquiet de tout, tout le temps, pour ne pas qu'il l'enfonce un peu plus dans ses névroses. Alors il préférait juste lui offrir la version de l'histoire la plus rassurante, en attendant qu'il décide de lui-même de ce qu'il voulait pour son avenir. Avec ou sans eux.

Il essayait de ne pas y penser. De ne pas penser au fait qu'un jour Stiles puisse partir, ressentir le besoin de vivre d'autres histoires, loin d'eux, que Scott aurait mal, que lui-même en sortirait blessé. Mais c'est aussi ça aimer, non ?

Accepter la possibilité que l'autre puisse s'envoler.

Le vouloir heureux même si c'était sans eux, même s'il préférait qu'il en soit autrement.

Mais si Derek faisait le point sur l'année qui s'était écoulée, Stiles avait très certainement été le pansement le plus incroyable et surprenant qui puisse être pour les accompagner sur la voie de la guérison alors… peu importait la réponse à cette question. Peu importait l'incertitude de leur avenir, il était prêt… prêt à l'affronter.

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews:**

 **Akane:** Coucou fanfiction génial vraiment agréable a lire et découvrire

 _Je suis vraiment très heureuse de savoir que cette fic te plais à ce point. Et je te remercie chaudement pour ta review adorable_

 **Elendil: ** Ahahaha Derek qui entre dans une crise de jalousie à cause d'un mec de 15 ans et Scott qui soutien à 100% son mari, ils me font sourire :) pauvre Stiles qui croit que Scott est sur le point de mourir comme son père, ils passent par toutes les situations ces trois là ;) J'ai hâte de lire la suite :)

 _Je suis contente de savoir que ce passage t'a fait rire, je me suis vraiment amusée à l'écrire celui là. Et pour Stiles qui a peur c'était une bonne façon de montrer que rien n'est encore tout rose et tout arranger ;) Je suis horrible avec eux, je le sais. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant. Et merci pour toutes tes belles reviews, merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire, ça me touche beaucoup._

 **UneAnonyme:** j'ai vraiment hate de lire la suite! j'adore ton histoire! vraiment! tu as du talent!

 _Merci pour le compliment, je ne sais pas si je le mérite mais c'est touchant. Ravie de savoir que tu aimes cette histoire et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ce chapitre. Merci pour cette review toute mignonne!_

* * *

 _Voilà les puppies, la fin de cette histoire. Le point finale de finale._

 _J'espère que la fin n'aura pas trahie le reste de l'histoire et que vous l'avez aimez. J'ai ms le temps mais promis... il y a tout mon petit cœur dedans._

 _Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, c'est toujours un plaisir._

 _A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures!_


End file.
